Chokehold
by Samara44
Summary: Adam Lambert is a vampire. One night, while he's out with his friends, he finds the best slave he thinks he could own. Adam/Tommy, Adam/Sauli Warnings: dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, non-con, dom/sub.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Georges had been pacing up and down the long corridor for the last 10 minutes. Even if he was 65 years old, the white haired man was in really good shape. The fact that the house of his boss was really impressive -well, it was more a mansion- helped very much. Every day, as the butler, he had to cover almost all the rooms to make sure everything was clean and perfect for his owner, a vampire of about 350 years old. Well, Georges didn't know exactly his boss's age, but he knew he was born somewhere during the 17th century.

The vampire, Adam Mitchel Lambert, was a tall man who looked like he was about 30 years old. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He liked to dress in black and wear makeup to accentuate the blue of his eyes. He was very important in the vampires' world. He was a member of a committee that was took care of making sure the rules and laws of their world were applied correctly. In general, the humans didn't know that vampires existed, and it had to stay that way.

Georges didn't count the number of times he went past the door of the vampire's bedroom, but each time, he was still hearing moans of pleasure and other muffled sounds coming from the other side. He knew he had to go talk to him, but he didn't think that it was the best moment to interrupt whatever was happening in there. But after a few minutes, it was suddenly quiet.

"Georges, stop pacing the corridor and come in," a voice proposed, from the other side of the closed door, surprising the old man.

Hesitantly, the majordomo decided to do as he was told, and opened the door. It took him a few seconds to get used to the darkness and be able to see clearly. Adam was by the window, wearing a black bathrobe.

"Hey, Georgy, how are you doing?" another voice said, coming from the bathroom.

"Very good, Sauli, thank you..." the old man answered, shyly. Even if he was used to witness the sex life of his boss, he was always a bit uncomfortable in that kind of situation.

Sauli was a vampire too and he was really kind for his species. He was smaller than Adam, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was smiling almost the entire time and Georges sometimes called him 'Sunshine' because of that.

"And how are you?" the old man added, wishing a second after he finished his sentence that he didn't ask. Knowing his boss and the sounds he heard a few minutes ago, he was pretty sure that Sauli was doing really good.

"Good...Hum...Adam...Can I take a shower?" the vampire asked, showing up, naked, in the bathroom's door frame.

"Yea, of course...you know the place..." Adam said, approaching the butler. "What's going on, Georges?"

"I have to go, I need go to see one of my friends in town...I'll be back tomorrow," the old man began, looking for something in his vest's pocket. "And you received this message, Sir. It's from Kevin," he added, handing a piece of paper to the vampire.

"Thank you...See you tomorrow then."

Georges nodded and got out of his boss's bedroom. Adam looked at the message and put it on the night stand. He walked to the bathroom and gave a quick glance at Sauli.

"Are you still up for a hunt tonight?" he asked, licking at his lips. He really liked the sight he had right now: his friend's sexy body glistening with the water.

"Of course I am!"

"Good...I am going to call Sutan and Isaac and tell them that we'll meet them at The Black Shadow in one hour," Adam informed, grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand.

"Works for me!" Sauli said, turning off the shower.

"That's going to be great, I'm so fucking thirsty!"

* * *

About one hour later, Adam and Sauli were entering into a bar called The Black Shadow. It was a place where vampires were used to hanging out together. Sometimes, humans came in by curiosity and were finished by having their blood sucked at the end of the night. Usually, vampires didn't kill humans; they only used them for their blood and for sex. They drank their blood and had sex with them until they passed out, letting them waking up a few hours later, sore, alone and without knowing what happened. Of course, from time to time, there were vampires who had real pleasure by torturing and killing humans. But because of the public's opinion, they were doing it behind closed doors and in secret. It was also possible for vampires to have a human as a slave. But taking care of a human's needs was an important responsibility, so only a few vampires, usually the older ones and the more experienced ones were able to be in charge of one or several slaves.

The moment they stepped in, men and women were already around them. Adam was really handsome and he was well known to be a god in bed. So vampires of both genders were wishing they could have the rest of the night with him. But he wasn't the kind of man who slept with a different person each night; he was really steady, having always the same few partners. Sauli was one of them, and with him, it was different. They were really close, but without being exclusive. Even if Adam had a thing for young men, he had nothing against spending some time with women as well. Scarlet, a beautiful girl with red hair was his best friend, but also sometimes his lover.

"Hey, Adam!" a voice yelled a few feet away from them.

"Sutan!" the vampire said after noticing his friend. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Sutan was a tall and slim vampire with exotic features. He had a lot of talent in arts and was always there to take care of everything for everyone.

After they had hugged, they moved to find a table were they could have a seat and a drink. After a few minutes, another vampire, Isaac, joined them. Isaac was smaller than Adam and Sutan; he looked more like Sauli. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was always really excited about everything. He was the younger vampire of the group and was always up to learn new stuff about the vampire's world.

After they had talked and drank, they thought that it was pretty calm in the bar, so they decided to move to somewhere else where they could find some nice humans. They were walking in the street when they went past a building, The Blue Sky Club, which seemed to be really crowded.

"I think we will all be able to find something in there," Sutan proposed, looking by the door that just opened. "And it smells good..."

"Yea, good idea..." Adam said, walking toward the entry. "I'm just so thirsty...I really need to satisfy my hunger or I'm going to lose control..."

They all thought that they could find what they were looking for so they got inside without too much hesitation. When they were in the club, they realised there were plenty of choices. Men and women were all nice and pretty, not knowing that they could be a potential prey for the few vampires standing among them.

"Wow, too many choices!" Sauli noted, looking at the humans surrounding him.

"Mmmm…Hey guys, did you smell that?" Sutan asked, whiffing with delight at the air around him.

It didn't take long before Adam smelled the delectable odour surrounding them and as soon as he noted it, his cock twitched, approving the delicious aroma as well.

"Delightful…Where is that coming from?" he wondered, looking around him with curiosity.

Usually, it was really easy for a vampire to find the source of a human's smell. But the room was crowded and it was really hot, so the humans were sweating more than usual, mixing their smell with each other.

"Over there, I think..." Sauli informed, pointing at a corner of the pub where several people were moving to the sound of a popular music. "It's coming from around the dance floor."

"It's probably coming from one of the girls over there," Isaac guessed, looking hungrily at a group of five girls chatting on the edge of the dancers.

"Naw...it's not coming from a girl...It's a boy's smell," Adam assured confidently, walking slowly toward the dance floor.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked, following him, not sure if the older vampire was trying to impress him.

"You are still too young to note the difference between both genders," the dark haired vampire explained, laughing. "It will take a few years before you acquire this ability," he added, wrapping an arm playfully around the smaller man's shoulder and squeezing.

"I'm not _that_ young! I'm almost 20 years old if I'm not counting my human life," he informed, trying to free himself of his friend's embrace.

But Adam didn't react; he was suddenly very still, looking as he was bewitched by the sight in front of him a few meters away.

"It's him..." he said after a few seconds. "The odour is coming from him...And it's the sweetest that I had smelled in all my life..."

The three other vampires quickly found the source of their friend's enthusiasm. It was a pretty young man of about 18 years old with blond hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing makeup which accentuated the beauty of his pale figures; black eyeliner around his eyes and dark red color on his sensual lips. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt. He was talking with two girls and one other boy.

"Mmm...Yummy!" Sutan exclaimed, licking his lips. "I guess his blood tastes even better than his smell...Can you imagine!"

"I want him!" Adam announced, claiming on him, keeping his eyes on the boy and running his hand down over his crotch which began to need more space in his tight leather pants. "I really need to have him!"

"I agree, he's really hot…but don't you think he's a little too young," Sauli noted, pulling on the taller vampire's arm, trying to get him back on earth.

"Well, if he's here, it means he is old enough to be in a bar…"

"Ah, come on Sauli, he just wants to have a great tasting tonight and have a lot of fun!" Sutan said playfully, looking around to find a potential prey as well. "And I think I will too!" he had, spotting a handsome young man not far away from them. "Do you want to share with me?"

Sauli turned around and saw the beautiful human looking at him, smiling.

"Good looking, delicious smell and interested...Nice choice, Sutan!" the smaller vampire noted, after taking a whiff of the air around them. "Have fun, Adam!" he added, grabbing his friend by the arm and walking toward the man who seemed to want them as well.

"Yea, you too!" Adam said absently, keeping his eyes on the blond man. "What about you Isaac? Did you find something interesting for you?" he asked, hoping Isaac would do something by himself as well.

"Yea, one of the girls over there..." he said, pointing at one of the young women he had noticed a few minutes ago. "See you later..." he added, moving away from his friend.

Adam knew that his friends would have wished to have a taste of the boy with the sweet smell as well. A human creature of this category was rare, and a vampire would rarely turn away from that kind of delicacy. But he also knew that even if one of his friends was interested in the same prey, he would leave it to him. They were friends, so they were never fighting for the same human and since he was the older one and the more powerful one, any of them would never want to fight with him over a human being.

Adam walked slowly toward the young man, thinking about everything he would love to do to him. It was not simply about feeding on him; it was more than a need of blood. He needed to have him, to own him; his blood, his body, his soul. When the vampire was a few feet away from his prey, the boy moved away from his friends and headed toward the restroom. Adam followed him, thinking that it would be easier to take him if his friends weren't around. He had a good sight of the blonde's tinny ass and wished he could grab him right now and fuck him right there, on the dance floor. He knew he couldn't let his instincts dominate him and he was sure it would be worth to wait in a safer place. The vampire entered into the restroom and faked being busy fixing his hair and his makeup in front of the mirror while the boy was using the urinal. When he finished and came next to Adam to wash his hands, the vampire bumped into him by purpose.

"Sorry," the younger man apologized, glancing quickly at Adam and moving away to dry his hands without giving much attention to him.

"Mmm…interesting," the vampire thought, getting out of the restroom and leaning against the wall next to the door. Even if it wasn't his fault that they bumped into each other, the boy apologized; a kind of behaviour that subs usually has. And apparently, he was not into men; he didn't seem to be interested by Adam. The vampires had an important power of seduction on humans, but only according to their sexual orientation. So, if the blonde was bi or homosexual, he would have been attracted to Adam. About one minute later, the young man got out of the restroom.

"Hi…I really like what you did with your makeup," Adam complimented, blocking the way in front of the blonde. "I'm Adam, by the way…"

"Thank you…Adam," the boy said, trying to slip away, but not moving fast enough to succeed.

"You look really hot and sexy, you know," the vampire added, with a seductive tone, getting closer.

"Thanks…But I'm sorry…I'm not interested…" the young man said, pushing lightly against the other man's chest, trying to keep his distance.

"Actually, I don't really care!" Adam informed, quickly and firmly grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him with him toward the back of the bar. He pushed on a door leading outside and got out of the building, closing the door behind them.

The blonde didn't have the time to react; the vampire was too fast and too strong. When he was outside, he tried to get away, but Adam had no intention to let him go. The vampire pinned him against the wall, in a dark corner.

"What the fuck do you want!" the boy protested, struggling. "Let me go!" he yelled, hoping someone around would hear him.

"Shhhhh…Calm down…I'm not going to hurt you," Adam assured, muffling the young man's loud protest with his hand. "Well, I'll try not too…" he added, moving closer so that their bodies were touching.

Even if the blonde was still fighting him and was trying to call for help, the vampire took the time to smell and taste him by letting his nose and tongue run down against his throat.

"I'm sure you can't imagine how good you smell," Adam whispered in the boy's ear. "And I bet your blood tastes even better."

At this moment, the young man realized what the stranger was and began to panic. He tried to kick the vampire but didn't succeed.

"Yes, that's it…I'm a vampire," Adam began, letting his fangs lower and showing them to the boy. "And I want to have a taste of your blood," he added, cupping his victim's chin and kissing him with ferocity.

He pushed with his tongue against the younger man's lips and teeth to be able to slide it inside his mouth. He could feel the fear emanate from the blonde's body who was shaking without control. When Adam gained the access he wanted, he bit delicately on the boy's bottom lip and after a few seconds, on the boy's tongue as well, making him moan in pain against his mouth. The vampire was aware that he could be painful for the human but knew it wouldn't last long. When they were biting a victim, the vampires had special glands that produced an anaesthetic substance which prevent their prey from suffer too much.

Just after he had begun to suck on the boy's lip, Adam tasted the sweetest blood he had ever drank. His cock was beginning to be so hard that it was almost painful. He would have to do something about it soon. But when he moved away from the younger man mouth, he wondered how he would be able to live without that delicious blood now that he had tasted it. He was sure he would miss it soon enough. So he took a step back, keeping a hand on the boy's chest to prevent him from leaving and looked at his prey. The blonde was still shaking and tears were running down his cheeks, messing with his makeup. His lips were parted, and the bottom one was a bit swollen. He was looking in front of him, but didn't seem to see anything, as he was in shock. "He is too pretty for his own good," Adam thought, licking the blood left on his lips. "I think I just found the best slave a vampire could have..."

"What's your name, boy?" the vampire asked, trying to stay in control of himself. He didn't want to jump on the young man and devour him. "I said 'What's your name?'" he asked again, shaking the boy lightly to bring him back from where he had gone.

"Tommy...Tommy Joe," the blonde managed to say in a murmur. "Please, don't kill me..." he begged, tears filling his eyes again.

"Don't worry; I don't want to kill you..." Adam assured, moving closer again until he could whisper in the other man's ear. "You are too good to be wasted."

Moving so fast that Tommy couldn't react, the vampire got his fangs out again and bit in the side of the boy's neck, piercing the pale skin and the jugular vein. He sucked on the blood until the human passed out in his arms. After swallowing a last mouthful of blood, Adam retracted his fangs, licked the wounds to close them and looked at the unconscious figure.

"My boy...my pretty boy...I think I'm going to have so much fun with you..." he murmured, finally feeling the thirst fading away.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tommy woke up slowly. He didn't remember exactly what happened, but he was feeling cold and weak. When finally he opened his eyes, he didn't recognise where he was. He noticed that he was laying on a mattress put down directly on the floor and that there was nothing else in the room, except a small metal toilet in one of the corners. The room itself was small with walls made of mirrors and there was only a faint light coming from a yellow lamp hanging from the ceiling. Tommy stood up with difficulty, helping himself by leaning against the wall behind him, the only one made of concrete. When he was steady enough on his feet, he tried to find the door. But there was no handle, no lock and no door frame or visible opening. The only thing he saw was his own reflection all around the room. He noticed quickly, without really caring, that his makeup and his hair were a mess.

"Help, somebody helps me!" he yelled, hitting violently on one of the mirrors with his fists and knees.

He couldn't hear anything but the echo of his voice and the mirror didn't break either. Despondent, he let himself drop on the floor, his back on the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was freezing; he really needed to keep himself as warm as possible. The air itself was cold and humid, like he was trapped in some kind of basement. He could feel the fear and the panic raising inside of him, and his eyes filled with tears. He was trying to remember what happened before he was brought here, but the only thing he kept in mind was that he was in a bar with his friends. What happened after this was totally obscure.

He began to think about different scenarios. Maybe he had been brought here by a psychopath who was going to torture him or kill him. Or maybe he had been kidnapped and his captor would want a ransom from his parents. His dad died when he was 8 years old, so his parents were his mother, and his step-father who didn't like him at all. Well, he didn't like him either. Maybe it was his step-father who made him disappear. No, he couldn't hate him that much. And the ransom theory was almost impossible; his mother was poor and he didn't know anyone who had a lot of money. So the psychopath hypothesis was the most plausible. These thoughts in mind, he began to get really scared. Yes, his life was really boring, but he didn't want to die. He was young; he still had so many things to achieve, to experiment…

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding light and he heard footsteps coming from behind him. So he stood up quickly and turned around. He was surprised to find out that the walls were not made of mirrors, but of windows and that the room was in another bigger room which looked like it had been constructed a few centuries ago. There were beams made of wood, with walls covered with stones and furniture in black metal. Well, now, it looked more like a castle or a dungeon than a basement. There were two wooden benches in the center of the room and a few cupboards that Tommy didn't want to know what they were contained.

It took a few seconds for Tommy to notice a man standing near the doorway of the main room. He had white hair, was wearing small glasses and was about 60 years old. He was looking at him in a strange way, like he was studying him. The blonde was sure he had never seen that man before. The old man took a few steps forward and Tommy noticed that he was smiling at him. It was not a malicious smile; it was a warm smile, full of sympathy.

"Good afternoon, Tommy Joe…" the old man said when he was just the other side of the window, in front of where the young man was standing. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name? Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Tommy asked, hoping he would know quickly the answer of these questions.

"First of all, Tommy, I want you to answer my question 'How are you feeling?'" the old man demanded again, calmly, but firmly.

"Why do you care, old man?" the blonde spat, wanting to show that he wasn't going to be so easily pliant. "Is it going to change the way you're going to kill me?"

"What are you talking about? No one is going to kill you…And I'm not 'old man', I'm Georges and you better be polite."

"Whatever…"

"So…how are you feeling? You have to tell me, so I can help you do better," the white haired man asked again. Tommy thought he seemed to really care about him.

"Well…I'm tired and I'm freezing… and I want…"

"Any dizziness?"

"No…should I?"

"No…I just wanted to be sure…I brought you something to eat…It's going to help you feel better," Georges assured, walking back to the door and grabbing on a small table a tray that Tommy didn't notice before.

He came back near the glasses and put down the tray on the floor. He took something from inside his vest and looked at the young man.

"Tommy, I'm going to open the door and give you the tray…" Georges informed, holding a key in his hand. "I'm warning you…you better not try something stupid, because you can't imagine how badly you're going to be punished if you do…"

Tommy was wondering how an old man like Georges could be a threat. He seemed to be really nice, so what could he do to him if he wasn't obedient? Still scared and worried, he decided to do as he was told and back away from the window -which it was obviously a door- to show that he wanted to cooperate.

"Good," the butler simply said, unlocking the door and opening it. He grabbed the tray and put it back on the floor, but this time inside Tommy's cell. "There…eat…It will help you gain some strength," he added, getting out of the cell and locking the door.

"Wait…You can't leave me here…What are you going to do with me? You didn't answer my questions…"

"Calm down, Tommy…It's not my place to tell you what you want to know…The master of the house will come to see you soon…You will be allowed to ask him everything you want…" the majordomo explained calmly.

"Please…Georges…Don't leave me here…" the boy begged, feeling his voice shaking and tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Be patient, Tommy…You don't have to be worried…Everything is going to be okay," the old man assured, smiling with sympathy.

Georges got out of the room and closed the door behind him. Realising that no one would let him go for now, Tommy sat on the floor and took a look at the tray. There were two plates; own with a hamburger and the other filled with fresh fruits. There were also two glasses; one of milk and the other one of orange juice. Even if he was feeling weak, he wasn't hungry. He was probably too anxious and afraid with what was happening to him. So he put the tray away and wrapped his arms around him, letting the tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

Adam woke up in the beginning of the evening. Usually, he was up earlier, but with the events of last night, he went to bed only around noon. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw Tommy's wallet that he left there before going to sleep a few hours ago. He picked it up and looked inside. There were several cards, a few bucks and one photo of a man and a woman. "Probably his parents," Adam thought. Searching in the cards, he found an ID. He looked at the picture for a few seconds, remembering how pretty Tommy was and how happy he would be to have him here, with him. His eyes moved to see his personal information and when he read his birthday, he frowned.

"17 years old…Are you kidding me! Damn it!" he said out loud, reading the date to be sure he didn't make a mistake.

Shaking his head, he put the ID and the wallet back on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dressed up with a pair of black jeans with a grey shirt and left his room. He took the stairs and went down to meet Georges in the kitchen. The old man was sitting at the table, eating his dinner.

"Good evening, Georges!"

"Good evening, Sir."

"So…How is he doing?" the vampire asked, taking a chair in front of the majordomo. "He is pretty, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is really beautiful…," Georges approved. "He is doing really good…He was able to walk and even to snap at me, so I just left him something to eat. He is probably going to feel better in a few hours if he is not already."

"Yea, he seems to have a lot of character!" Adam noted, laughing.

"And he is also very young, Sir."

"Yea, I know…And about that…he is younger than I thought," the vampire informed, serious. "He's 17 years old…I never owned a boy so young…"

"Well, I thought it was a bad idea for vampires to have a slave barely legal…And Tommy is younger than that…" Georges said, between two gulps of his soup.

"I didn't know he was that young…But it doesn't matter, I will sort something out," Adam assured, standing up. "I'll go see how he's doing."

The vampire left the room and went downstairs to the place he was calling the Dungeon. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed Tommy, asleep and curled up in a ball on the small mattress. When he got closer, he found out that the tray was untouched, something that bothered him immediately. Eating healthy food was very important for a vampire's slave. Since he would lose a large amount of blood regularly, he would need to store as much vitamins and energy as possible to stay in shape. Without a good diet, he would become weak quickly and wouldn't be able to provide healthy blood to his master.

Adam opened one of the cupboards and took a key he kept inside. He unlocked Tommy's cell and walked inside.

"Tommy…Tommy wake up," he said gently, looking at the boy.

After a few seconds, Tommy began to shift a little, rolled on his back and opened his eyes. He found the vampire standing a few feet away from him but didn't recognise him yet. "I know him from somewhere…" the blonde thought, looking at the other man.

"Hello Tommy," Adam said, smiling. "I forgot how beautiful you are in person."

At this moment, Tommy remembered where he saw him and what he did to him. As soon as the flashback of the vampire's fangs crossed his mind, he retreated quickly in the corner of the small room and began to shake without control.

"Shhh...It's okay…I won't hurt you," the vampire assured, raising his hands.

"Stay away from me…I know what you are and what you did to me," the boy said, touching his neck and remembering where he had been bitten.

"I'm sure you do, boy and for now, I'm going to let you have some space," Adam conceded, taking a step back. "But I'll have to come closer, later, when I'm thirsty," he added, not wanting to scare Tommy, but only wanting to tell him what would happen in a few hours.

"Wait...You are going to suck my blood again?" Tommy said, disgusted. "No fucking way..."

"Like you have a choice...The last time you didn't want it either, and I took what I wanted."

"Are you going to kill me?" the blonde asked, beginning to realize that there is probably nothing he could do to avoid the inevitable.

"No...I have no intention of killing you Tommy," Adam assured, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"The old man, Georges, he said that you will answer all my questions..."

"Yea, he was right...What do you want to know?" the vampire demanded, guessing easily what he wanted to know.

"Where are we?"

"In my house, in the country."

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"You are here because I want you to be close to me when I need you," Adam began, sitting on the floor. "I will need you for your blood, of course, but also for sex," he added, knowing that this last sentence would cause a reaction.

"What! There is a misunderstanding here, I'm not gay and I'm not a whore!" Tommy yelled, standing up suddenly. But as soon as he was on his feet, he felt weak and almost fell on the floor. Adam caught him in time and laid him on the mattress.

"Easy, boy...You didn't eat anything, and see what happens when you don't..." the vampire said, stroking the human's hair.

"Don't touch me..." Tommy protested, weakly. He tried to push Adam away, but he was not strong enough to do so. "Please...let me go..."

"I'm sorry, Tommy...But for now on, it's not about what you want anymore, it's about what I want," the vampire explained, still running his fingers into the boy's hair. "You are going to be my slave and I'm going to take real good care of you..."

"No, I don't want too...Please..."

Adam pulled away from Tommy who curled up in a ball, his back to the other man. When he began to cry, the vampire stood up and got out of the cell.

"Tommy, I'm not going to change my mind, so you better get used to it. I want you to eat your meal; you need to gain some strength. I'm going to be back in a few hours, so if you need anything, you'll have to wait until then. I'm going to drink your blood again and if you don't eat, you'll be weaker and you won't be able to warm yourself up. You are the one who will suffer the most, not me. Get some rest too, I'll see you later."

On this, Adam closed and locked the door. He turned off the light, got out of the dungeon and closed the door as well. He didn't like the idea of leaving the boy like that, but it was a part of his training. He had to break him and taking away a few of his fundamental needs was a good way to do it.

Tommy thought he had never felt so lonely and scared in his life. He began to have a headache, probably because he didn't eat for a while and because the vampire had sucked a good amount of his blood. He didn't know if he would be able to get out of here, but he couldn't see any way to do so. After about half an hour, he decided to take a few bites of the hamburger and drink his juice. When he was done, he laid back on the mattress, curled up in a ball again and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Adam had left Tommy, he went out for a meeting with a vampire named Kevin. They were working together on the Committee. Kevin was much older than Adam and liked having humans as slaves, too. But he was crueler than him, thinking that humans were like pets and that he could do everything he wanted to them, even make them suffer.

They were at Kevin's place, drinking glasses of wine. Vampires weren't affected by alcohol, so they could drink as much as they wanted. They could also eat human's food, but it was to pass the time, because they didn't need it. It was a social activity, just like going to the opera or having a drink in a bar.

They were talking about a problem with a vampire who was killing humans and leaving the corpses in public places. As they were agreeing that they needed to find him and executed him, Adam decided to take a last drink before going back home.

"Why are you so in a hurry, Adam?" Kevin asked, filling the glass for his guest.

"I have business at home that I need to take care of."

"Really! Do you have problems with the good Georges?"

"No, of course not…Georges is still loyal and discreet," Adam assured, taking a sip of his wine. "I found a new slave…a boy…"

"Oh! And it's not going as well as you thought…"

"Well, he is very young…He is 17 years old…I didn't know until I saw his ID…But he was already at my place, so I decided to keep him."

"I can say that you are really courageous. He should be exceptional if you still want him. Well, at least, he's not your first slave, so you know what you're doing…How long since the last one?"

"Almost 10 years…I think it's time that I have another one…I missed having one during the last few years…"

"Yea, I know what you mean. I don't think I'll be able to live without one now. So are you planning to change the training?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll see how it goes first," Adam said, emptying his glass and standing up. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I really have to go."

"Don't worry, I understand," the vampire assured, standing up as well and leading his guest toward the door. "We'll talk about the case in a few days."

"Yea...Have a good night."

"You too!"

Adam couldn't wait to be home. Even if he knew the meeting he just had was really important, he couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. He began to get thirsty and just the thought of tasting his new slave's blood again was affecting his cock.

When he was back, it was already 6:00 am. He knew Georges was probably already up. He found him drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper in the living room.

"So, how did it go with Tommy?" the vampire asked, standing in front of his majordomo.

"Well, he ate his burger," the old man began, putting his paper on a table. "He cried a lot until he fell asleep. He did it a few times, I guess…"

"Okay…Thank you for your help with him…I think I'm going to wait at least another day before taking him out. I'm really hungry, so I'll go feed on him…"

Georges nodded and watched his boss leaving the room. It was not the first time that Adam had a slave while the old man was at his services. He was now used to having to help the vampire with the training and the caring of the slave. He knew the first few weeks were the most demanding time. The part of his job was to take care of him when Adam was out of the house and to cook healthy meals to make sure he stayed in good shape. But this time, when Georges found out how young Tommy was, he doubted it would be as easy as usual. He was sure the boy would give them some troubles.

* * *

Tommy woke up a few times during the night. Each time, when he found out that the nightmare of being kidnapped by a vampire was real, he cried. He tried a few times to open the door or to break a glass, but without success. Even if he didn't want to accept it, the vampire was right; now that he emptied the tray, he was feeling physically better.

When he heard the main door being opened and saw Adam coming inside, he began shaking again. He knew exactly why the vampire was back and what he wanted.

"Good morning, boy," Adam said, unlocking the door. "I see that you followed my advice…How are you feeling?"

"Please…don't do this…Please…" Tommy begged, backing away with each step the vampire made and raising his hands in defense.

"Look, I know you are scared," Adam began, slowly walking closer to the human. "I'm going to be as gentle as possible. If you want to stay conscious, I won't drink until you're passed out; I'll stop before you do…"

"I don't want that…I'm still weak, I'm sure I don't have enough blood left…" Tommy said, tears filling his eyes again.

The vampire understood the fear the boy had, but he needed to feed. So without giving him the time to react, Adam pinned Tommy against the concrete wall and grabbing his chin, made him turn his head to have better access to his neck.

"Shhh…It won't last long, boy," the vampire assured, smelling at the human's skin.

"I don't wanna pass out…" Tommy managed to say weakly between sobs.

Adam nodded and bit in the tender flesh of his slave who whined in pain. The boy gripped at the vampire's shirt and held still. Tommy was so close that it made Adam's cock harden, begging to be touched. Even if he was a little lost in the delicious taste of the blood and the pressure in his crotch, the vampire was very sensitive to the boy's pulse. When he noted a difference, he took his fangs out and licked at the wounds, but this time letting the skin form scars. He licked his lips and looked at Tommy's face.

"There, you see, it's over now," he said, running his finger on the boy's cheek, wiping away his tears.

Even if it lasted only a few seconds, Tommy was still shaking and sobbing. He let Adam carry him to the mattress, keeping his grip on his shirt. When he was laying, he let go of the vampire and curled up in a ball, his back to Adam.

"You better get used to it, boy, because it's going to happen at least once a day and there's nothing you can do against it," the vampire said, getting out of the small room and locking the door.

When Adam was heading to his bedroom, he was feeling bad about Tommy's state. But he knew he had to leave him like that. He took his clothes off, and laid in his bed. His cock was still aching, so he decided to take care of it. Stroking it slowly at first and increasing the pressure and the speed after a few minutes, he thought about how wonderful it would feel when he would use Tommy instead of his hand. But he wanted to wait a little longer with his new slave and he wanted to take his time with him; he was already so scared and lost. The vampire came a few minutes later with the image of his boy under him.

* * *

The next days were similar to the first one; Tommy was still scared, insisted on eating only when he was really starving, keeping himself weak, and was sobbing a lot. At the end of the third day, Adam joined Georges during dinner. They talked about different subjects concerning the house and the two maids who were working at the mansion twice a week. When the butler was eating his dessert and drinking a cup of tea, Adam began to talk about Tommy.

"How was he today?" he asked, hoping the situation had improved.

"The same, Sir…When I went to see him and give him his meal, he begged me to let him go," Georges told, sipping his tea. "When I left him, he was laying on the mattress and was crying."

"Damn it! It's been three days and nothing has changed," Adam said, sighing. "Maybe I should begin the second phase, with the bench and the whip."

"Sir, can I suggest something?" the majordomo demanded.

"Of course…You know that I like hearing about your opinion and ideas."

"Well, maybe the training doesn't suit him," Georges explained. "He is very young compared at your previous slaves. Maybe he needs something else."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well…instead of letting him alone, maybe you should keep him with you. So, if he's spending more time with you, maybe he wouldn't be that scared anymore."

"Maybe you are right…I will think about it."

* * *

Adam spent the evening out to take care of different affairs. Around midnight, he came back home. The first thing he did when he entered the mansion was to go directly to the Dungeon. When he opened the door, he saw Tommy asleep peacefully. The vampire walked closer and looked at him. He was so beautiful, so young, so pure…and probably a virgin. At this thought, Adam cock twitched in his pants. He unlocked the door, waking up the human who rolled on his side, facing him.

"Hey, boy!" the vampire said, getting inside the small room.

It took a few seconds to Tommy to figure out where he was because he wasn't totally awake, but when he did, he retreated quickly in one of the corners.

"Do you want to get out of this room?" Adam asked his hands on his hips. "What about a nice shower?"

Tommy looked at the vampire suspiciously. Of course he wanted to get out of there and a shower would be more than welcome since he hadn't showered for about three days. But he was sure there was a trick.

"You're coming with me, Tommy, whether you like it or not," Adam informed, crossing his arms in front of him. He was horny and hungry; so it was not the best time to test his patience. "You can choose between the soft way and the hard way…So, your decision?"

Tommy thought about it a few seconds. He knew the vampire would be probably able to hurt him badly if he didn't want to cooperate. So he stood up and lowered his head. Adam grabbed him gently by the arm and led him outside. They walked into a long corridor lighted by several electric candelabrums. They ran up the stairs and arrived in a vast lobby. Tommy was looking everywhere, finding out for the first time what the rest of the house looked like. He realised that the mansion seemed to be really big and looked like a castle, just like the room where he was held. He tried to look in the opening of different rooms, noticing a living room, a library and a kitchen. He wanted to be able to find his bearings if he had the chance to escape. They took other stairs and walked down another corridor. When they finally stopped in front of a closed door, the human noted that he didn't see or hear anyone else, so maybe it was just both of them. Adam opened the door and pushed Tommy inside, following him and closing the door behind him. They were in a big room, with a huge bed in the middle, cover with red sheets. There were several candelabrums on the walls and vast windows framed by dark red curtains.

"This is my bedroom and if you're good, it's going to be yours, too," the vampire explained, walking to the windows and closing the curtains. "Come with me, the bathroom is over there," he added, pushing Tommy on the lower back and leading him to another room.

The bathroom was also huge and very clean. There was a shower, an immense bathtub, a toilet and a counter filled with makeup, impressing Tommy.

"There…Take off your clothes," Adam said with an authoritarian tone.

The blonde looked at him and frowned. There was no way he was going to get naked in front of another man. He remembered that the vampire had said something about using him for sex, but he didn't have the intention to cooperate for that.

"I'm really not patient right now, boy…So don't push my buttons," Adam warned, turning on the shower.

"I'm able to shower by myself," Tommy informed, feeling his voice shaking a little. He was still so scared of the vampire.

"Yea, I'm sure you do…But not here…You are going to shower with me," Adam said, taking off his shirt.

The boy looked at the vampire in terror and froze.

"Okay, fine!" the vampire said angrily when he was naked.

He grabbed Tommy firmly by an arm and pushed him into the shower. When Adam was inside too, he closed the glass door and turned to face the human whose clothes already wet and was trying to stay away from the vampire. But Adam was faster and stronger, so he took Tommy's throat in one hand, and undressed him with the other one.

"No…stop…please," the human begged, struggling and trying to push the vampire away, but without success.

After about a minute, Tommy's clothes were tore up and laid on the shower's floor. He was shaking and sobbing and tried to cover himself.

"Don't hide yourself, boy…You are so beautiful," Adam assured, beginning to be very aroused.

The human noticed the vampire's hard on. He had never seen a penis so big in his life.

"Hahaha…Don't worry, boy, you will get used to it!" Adam assured, laughing when he saw Tommy's expression while looking at his member.

The vampire took a washcloth and the soap and began stroking the human's back while immobilizing him by holding one of his arms. Tommy was trying to get away at first, but he realized quickly that he was losing his energy. Adam was impatient, so his gestures were rough; but he didn't care. He needed blood so badly but he wanted to fuck his boy while sucking his blood. And he wanted to do it in his bed. So he quickly finished washing Tommy and washed himself, too. When he was done, he dried himself and the boy's body with a black towel.

"Come with me," the vampire commanded, walking, naked, in the bedroom.

Reluctantly, Tommy followed, trying to cover himself again with his hands. He was learning that even if he didn't want something, Adam would force him to do it and that he wasn't strong enough to fight.

"Lay in the bed," Adam ordered again, looking for something in the nightstand.

Again, the human did what he was told and laid under the sheets. The air in the bedroom was a bit cold and Tommy was starting to freeze again. So, even if he didn't like the idea of what was coming, he was glad to be covered by a blanket.

The vampire put a small bottle next to the bed and laid on his side, next to the boy. Adam could feel that Tommy was shaking lightly. He wrapped his arm around his small waist and pulled him closer. The warm feeling of the boy's body was amazing, making his cock even harder.

In defense, Tommy raised his hands and pushed on the vampire's chest. He didn't like the feeling of another man touching him like that. When Adam began to kiss him and smell him in the neck and behind the ear, he panicked. He started struggling and kicked the vampire.

"Shhhhh…Calm down boy, everything is going to be okay," Adam whispered in the human's ear. He wrapped his arm more firmly around the boy and moved one of his legs over Tommy's, preventing him from moving.

The only thoughts Tommy had in his head were that he was laying, naked, in a bed with a male vampire who wanted to drink his blood and have sex with him. So, he wasn't able to see how everything could be okay. Scared and worried, he wasn't able to stop his body from shaking and to hold back his tears.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I know you are scared, Tommy," Adam assured, calmly. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can and I'm going to do everything I can to not make you suffer too much. But, if you don't want to be hurt you'll have to do what I tell you to do," he added, gently stroking the boy's stomach with one hand and running his fingers through his hair with the other one.

Eyes closed, Tommy kept his head turned on the other side; he didn't want to face the vampire. When he felt the hand on his belly, he tensed. He kept pushing on Adam's chest, even if he wasn't able to make him move away.

The vampire shifted a little so he could be on the top of Tommy, bearing his weight with his forearms, his hands on each side of the boy's face. He kissed him on the side of the neck, on his cheek, on his forehead.

"Tommy, spread your legs," he whispered, trying to get his thighs between the human's.

The boy shook his head and clenched his thighs together. He didn't want to help the vampire; he didn't want to look like he wanted this.

But one more time, Tommy wasn't strong enough. Bearing himself on one arm, Adam reached between his slave's knees and spread them apart. He moved to lie between the human's legs and kept kissing him, rubbing his hard cock against the boy's soft one.

Feeling the vampire's virile member on him, Tommy felt so dirty. He didn't know if the vampire was expecting him to get hard, but he was in no way getting turned on by another man. He kept his eyes closed, hoping everything would be over soon.

Adam grabbed the small bottle he had left near the bed, kneeled and opened it. He poured lube in his hand and looked hungrily at Tommy. Even if his boy was still shaking and sobbing, the vampire thought he was so beautiful. He hoped he would be able to control himself enough to not hurt him too much.

"Tommy…Tommy, look at me," Adam demanded, lubing his cock.

Hesitantly, Tommy turned his head and opened his eyes. He was terrified when he saw what the vampire was doing.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Adam asked, caressing the boy's thigh gently.

Tears running down his cheeks, Tommy shook his head. Of course he didn't want to.

"So, you have to do exactly what I'm going to tell you, alright?" the vampire began, running his hand down and between the human's ass cheeks. "In my saliva there is a substance that removes the pain; it's a kind of anaesthesia. And, in my blood, there is also something that can help you with the pain and it's also going to make you feel really good for a short time. So, when I'm having sex with you, I'm going to make you swallow a really small amount of my blood. I can't give you a lot, because it's toxic for you, but I'm going to give you enough to make you feel good."

When he heard the last sentence, Tommy's frowned. He didn't want to have to drink the vampire's blood. He was totally disgusted by the idea. And why was it about the vampire's needs? What about what he wanted? What if he didn't want to have sex with him?

"Please…I don't want that…" Tommy said between sobs, hoping he could change the vampire's mind. "Can you just drink my blood…I'm okay with that…But, please, I don't want to have sex with you…I'm begging you, don't do that," he added, his voice shaking.

"Shhh…If you do what I want, everything is going to be okay…Like I said, just do what I'm telling you to do and you won't get hurt," Adam explained, pouring more lube on one of his finger and running it around his boy's entrance.

When Tommy felt the vampire's finger, he tensed and shifted. But Adam was holding him with a hand on his hip to prevent him from moving. He felt the finger getting inside but it was almost immediately removed.

"There…now you're ready," the vampire said, laying back on top of Tommy. "I can't wait to be inside of you, my boy…" he murmured almost in a moan, lining his cock with the human's hole.

Adam let his fangs show and tried to kiss Tommy on the lips, but the boy turned his head to avoid him.

"Tommy, you have to kiss me, so you won't feel the pain," the vampire said, turning the human's head.

Hesitantly, Tommy parted his lips. He wasn't convinced that a kiss could take the pain away, but he decided to listen to Adam. He saw the vampire running his tongue over one of his fangs and a drop of blood appeared on the tip of it. Adam pressed his lips on Tommy's and slid his tongue between them. The vampire breath was really fresh, like menthe, but after a few seconds, it tasted something different, warmer. Suddenly, Tommy began feeling really light and hot. He guessed it was the blood effects that Adam was talking about.

When the vampire felt the human relaxing under him, he pushed his hard on inside the boy's hole in one trust. Tommy was so tight and hot; it made Adam's cock feel amazing.

Tommy felt that he was being filled and stretched open by the vampire's member, but didn't feel any pain. And the taste of his blood was intoxicating; he wanted more. So he kept kissing Adam until the vampire pulled his tongue away and bit on the boy's lips and sucked on them. The human felt his legs being spread even more and pushed up, giving better access to Adam's cock. After a few minutes of being fucked, Tommy felt the effects of the blood fading away and he began feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Adam was thrusting in a steady rhythm into the boy's thight hole and it was feeling even better than he thought. He let go of his lips and bit him on the side of the neck, to pierce the jugular vein. After a few minutes, he noticed that Tommy was beginning to tense again with each trust and to whine louder. He guessed he needed more of his blood.

"Tommy…" the vampire said, between moans, stopping his trusting for a moment. "Are you in pain?"

The boy nodded lightly, even if he wasn't really in pain. He just didn't like the feeling of Adam's huge cock inside of him. With the blood, he wasn't feeling so much of it.

The vampire bit at his own finger and ran it along Tommy's mouth. As soon as the blonde felt his lips getting wet by the blood, he licked at them, hungrily. He didn't like how his body and even a part of his mind were reacting to the blood, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't resist. He took only a few seconds before he felt the lightness and the heat coming back again and the lack of comfort fading away.

When he noticed that Tommy seemed to be okay, he started moving again, but this time he was rougher. He bit on the boy's neck again, drinking mouthful after mouthful of his blood. But it was too good to last. So, after a while, Adam felt that he wasn't able to hold it anymore and came inside his slave's hole.

As soon as the first load of cum hit him inside, Tommy felt it. It was cold, but not unpleasant. It was a weird feeling, like if someone had introduced ice cubes deep inside of him. He was beginning to feel weak, like if he was really tired and had a hard time keeping his eyes opened. After a few seconds, everything went black.

When Adam noticed that Tommy had passed out, he removed his fangs from his neck and licked at the two small holes. He waited about a minute to get back from his high and pulled his cock out. He laid on his side, facing him. He wrapped his arm around his small waist and pulled him as close as possible. He kissed him lightly on the lips and on the cheek, and, smiling, he closed his eyes. He was feeling so good that after a few minutes, he was already asleep.

* * *

Tommy was laying on a frozen lake. He didn't know how he ended up there, but he guessed he was hit by something or someone because his body was sore. He didn't know for how long he was there either, but he was thirsty and hungry. The ice and the air around him were really cold; he had goose bumps all over his body and he was shaking. Even his teeth were chattering.

He looked around him and noticed that everything was dark red, like if someone had covered the landscape with a small layer of blood. Even if he was in pain and really weak, Tommy decided that he shouldn't stay there, on the cold ice. Maybe if he was moving around he would be able to warm himself up. But when he tried to sit up, he felt as if an invisible strap was holding him down. He wanted to remove it, but he wasn't able to find it.

After he had struggled for a few minutes, he felt something wet covering his shoulder. Without really looking, he touched the substance with the tip of his finger. It was red just like his surroundings and cold. So Tommy turned his head on his side to have a better look and suddenly got terrorized when he found out that he had a big hole in his shoulder and blood was flowing out of it. He realized that everything was red because he was bleeding and probably for a long time now. He didn't have much time to live, he could feel it. But he didn't want to die. So he kept struggling against his bonds. He felt the strap on his stomach moving and another one being added on his head, running through his hair. He heard a faint whistle coming from really close to him and it was really soothing, relaxing him. He was now fighting to keep his eyes opened, but he didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't want to die…

"NOOOOO…" he screamed, in a last struggle for hope.

Tommy suddenly opened his eyes and found out that he wasn't at the lake anymore. He turned his head and saw blue eyes looking at him with worry. "Fuck…what happened?" he thought, lost. He was still so cold, weak and sore.

"Shhh…Tommy…You are safe," a voice murmured in his ear.

After a few seconds, the blonde remembered where he was and with whom he was. Apparently he wasn't bleeding, but he was still freezing. His body was shaking and this time it was more because of the cold than the fear. Adam was laying on his side, next to him and was caressing his stomach and his hair.

The vampire had been really worried for a few minutes. Tommy was whining, trembling and struggling in his sleep, and he wasn't able to wake him up. But now that he was awake, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Tommy, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm so cold…" the human said, weakly.

"It's okay…Just stay there…I'll find more blankets…" Adam informed, standing up and walking toward a huge wardrobe. He opened it and grabbed three folded blankets that he hadn't used for years.

Even if they couldn't get cold or sweat, vampires could feel when something was cold or hot. Like reptiles, their body was at the same temperature as their environment, but they didn't need the heat to have it working properly. So, Adam didn't need to be covered by several blankets when he was sleeping. He just had a sheet and one blanket in his bed, but it was just to be comfortable. He only used more covers when he owned a slave. He knew humans need more to stay warm, especially in his house, where it was not well insulated and where the nights could be really cold.

The vampire unfolded the blankets and spread them out over the bed. When he was sure Tommy was well covered, he laid back down under the sheet, wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close to him. The human tried to get away, but Adam just tightened his hold on him.

"Please, let me go," Tommy begged, pushing against the vampire's body.

"No, I won't…So stop struggling," Adam said, authoritatively. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yea...It's better…like you care…" the blonde mumbled, rolling on his side, turning his back to the vampire. He could feel tears filling his eyes again and he didn't want his captor to see them.

"Of course I do…" Adam assured, caressing the boy's stomach. "You are mine…I always take care of what belongs to me."

"I'm a human being…No one can own me," Tommy hissed, before whining in pain when trying to move a bit away from the vampire.

"What's wrong, boy? Are you in pain?" Adam asked, worried.

"Yea…"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Well…down there…" Tommy complained, shyly. He had been fucked by a really big cock, so it was pretty obvious for him that his ass was sore. But, telling it to someone was a little bit embarrassing.

"Your hole?" the vampire guessed. "Do you want me to make it feel better?" he suggested, running his hand along his ass cheek.

"What are you going to do? Fuck me in the mattress again?" the blonde spat, hitting Adam's hand to make it stop touching him.

"Of course not…Just relax and let me take care of you…"

The vampire removed his hand from Tommy's cheek and took it to his mouth. He sucked on one of his finger for a few seconds and, after a last lick, he moved his hand back on the boy's ass and run his wet finger over the ring of muscles, before inserting it slowly, massaging the flesh in the process.

Tommy tensed when he felt being fingered and wanted to make it stop. But before he had the time to move, he felt the pain fading away almost instantly.

"There…better?" Adam asked, removing his finger. "If there is something else, you have to tell me. I don't want you to feel bad and to hide it from me."

Tommy felt that the vampire was sincere, so he decided to spill it out.

"Well…I'm feeling really weak…and I'm thirsty…and hungry…and I would like to sleep more…"

"You don't have to be worried about that…It's normal," Adam assured, sitting up. "I drank a lot of your blood, so you'll need to gain some strength. I'll ask Georges to cook something for you…Do you want me to get you some water?"

Tommy nodded at the proposition. The vampire smiled at him, stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as Adam had left, the blonde thought now that he was alone, it might be his chance to get away. So he got out of the bed as fast as the rest of his strength allowed it and ran to the door. He was so weak that his breath was short and it was difficult for him to put a foot in front the other one. Finally, when he arrived and tried to turn the handle, he found out that it was locked. He looked quickly around, but couldn't find any key.

"Where do you think you are going, boy?" Adam asked, severely.

Just at the vampire's voice, Tommy got really scared. It was obvious that Adam wasn't happy at all. So he turned around slowly and found the vampire leaning against the bathroom's doorframe, holding a glass of water in his hands. The look he was giving him made him lower his head.

"You are lucky that I'm in a good mood," the vampire said, putting the glass down on the nightstand and walking toward the boy. "And because it's your first time and because I didn't tell you the rules of the house yet, I won't take you to the Dungeon. But next time you do something like that, I promise that you are going to be punished."

Tommy sighed lightly, but wished to have been able to get out. Suddenly, he felt his blood pulsing in his head and felt really hot. His legs became limp and he had to lean against the door to prevent himself from falling on the floor.

"Well, even if the door wasn't locked, you would not have gone really far…" Adam guessed, taking his boy in his arm and carrying back in bed. "Come on, you need to get some more rest."

He gave him the glass of water and ran a hand through his hair before walking to the other side of the bed and laying next to Tommy.

"Now, I want you to lay down and to sleep a little bit more," Adam commanded when the human had emptied his glass.

When Tommy was under the covers, the vampire made sure he was comfortable and warm enough. When he spooned him and wrapped his arms around him, he felt the boy shaking lightly.

"I don't want that…" Tommy murmured, sobbing. "I want to go home…"

"I know, boy…But you are going to stay here, with me," Adam said, giving one kiss to his slave's neck. "Don't worry, you are going to get used to your new life."

Tommy closed his eyes and felt his tears wetting the pillow. Falling slowly asleep, he wondered how he could be used to being a slave. He was sure something like that couldn't happen.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Tommy woke up at the end of the afternoon, Adam told him the rules he needed to follow. First, he had to obey and follow the vampire's orders. If he wasn't obedient enough, he would be punished. Secondly, he had to show respect to Adam, of course, but also to Georges and all the other people or vampires who would come into the mansion. Thirdly, he had to call Adam 'Master' when he was talking to him and finally, all escape attempts wouldn't be tolerated and would be punished severely. Tommy had no idea of how bad a punishment could be, but he understood that it would have something to do with the Dungeon. Even if he didn't agree with the rules, he didn't want to go back down there, so he decided to do everything he could to not be punished, well, for now. He didn't want to be the vampire's slave for very long, and he was planning to escape as soon as possible.

Tommy had noticed the moment he woke up that there was blood on him and on the sheets and he was disgusted by it. The vampire told him that the sheets would be cleaned by the maids and that he would take care of cleaning him himself. So, when Adam was done with the rules, they showered together. Tommy protested again during the first few minutes; he didn't want to be touched by the vampire and wanted to shower by himself. But Adam showed him that he didn't have a choice, so the blonde understood that there was nothing he could do to make him change his mind and let the vampire wash him.

When they were done, Tommy took a look at his reflection in the mirror and saw the bite marks on his neck. There were only two small holes, perfectly round. But when he looked at his lips and tongue, he realized that there was nothing visible.

"Something wrong, boy?" Adam demanded, standing behind Tommy and buttoning his shirt.

"Hummm…The marks…Why these ones are visible and the ones on my lips are not?" the human asked after a moment. He didn't want to talk to the vampire, but he wanted to know the answers.

While he was in bed, he had different questions in his head about the vampire's world. He had seen so many movies about vampires and he was wondering what was real and what wasn't. But one thing he learned for sure in the latest days: now that he was a part of this world, it wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

"The ones I left on your neck will stay apparent; they show that you belong to me," Adam explained, running his fingers over the two scars. "But the other ones I will make, I will always make them disappear with my tongue, like the ones over there," he added, running his thumb on Tommy's bottom lip and looking hungrily at him.

Tommy nodded and moved away, walking in the bedroom. He didn't like the way the vampire was looking at him, so he just wanted to get dressed, or at least have his body covered by something. While he was sitting on the bed and was wrapping the sheet around him, his stomach began to growl; he was really hungry.

"I have clothes for you, boy," Adam informed, looking in the wardrobe. "They are probably too big for you, but for now, they are the only few that you are going to wear," he explained, throwing a black t-shirt, a dark red hoody and a pair of black cotton pants on the bed.

Tommy took a few moments to look at the clothes and got dressed, wondering if they were Adam's or someone else's. When his stomach growled again, he began to feel a little nauseous; he really needed to eat something.

"Hummm…Master…" he said, uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of calling someone that and it felt weird to do so. But it was one of the rules, so he didn't really have a choice.

"Yea, boy…What is it?" Adam asked, grabbing a pair of blue sneakers from a box and walking to stand in front of Tommy.

"I'm not feeling really good…I'm so hungry," the blonde said, reaching for the shoes that the vampire gave him.

"Sorry about that," Adam said, sitting on the bed as well and putting black leather boots on. "I should keep snacks in the room for you…But for now, we will go downstairs; Georges cooked something for you."

Tommy nodded and wondered how he knew about Georges' cooking activities. But he guessed it was something to do with his developed senses; he should have smelt it.

When they were both ready, Adam grabbed the boy by the arm and leaded him downstairs, in the kitchen. The vampire was right; there was a silver cauldron on the oven and it smelt really good.

"The utensils are in the top drawer and the plates are next to the fridge," the vampire informed, letting go of the human's arm and leaning against the table. "Serve yourself!"

Hesitantly, Tommy took a plate and looked inside the pan; it was a kind of stew with meat, veggies and potatoes. When he had filled his plate, he sat down next to the vampire.

"I need to go in my office," Adam said after a few minutes. "Finish your meal, I'll be back in a few minutes," he added, walking away. "And you better not try anything stupid, like trying to escape for example. Even If I'm not around, I would smell you and know that you would have left the kitchen. And if you are still hungry after this, there are milk and chocolate cake in the fridge," he said again, before getting out of the room.

Sighing, Tommy kept eating his ragout. It was like the vampire had read his mind; he had thought about trying something to escape. But apparently, as long as the vampire was in the mansion, it wouldn't be possible. When he had finished his plate, he was still hungry so he decided to taste the cake.

"What are you looking for, Tommy?" someone asked, while he was looking for a glass in the different cupboards.

Surprised, the boy turned to look behind him and found out that Georges was there, standing a few feet away from him. He didn't know for how long he was there; he hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Humm…I need a glass…for the milk," the blonde explained, looking at the bottle on the table.

"On your right," the butler said, pointing at one of the cupboards.

"Thanks," Tommy said, taking a glass and walking back to his chair.

While he was eating his cake, Georges sat in front of him.

"How are you doing, Tommy?' the old man asked.

The boy looked at him and frowned. How did he think he was doing? And since Georges was human, well he seemed to be human –unless there were other mythological creatures living in that house- how can he be okay with a vampire enslaving humans against their wills?

"I think I can say that I'm fine, considering that I had been kidnapped, raped, kept without my consent and used as a blood provider even if I didn't want to…" Tommy spat, looking angrily at the butler. He knew it wasn't the old man's fault, but he was surely an accomplice of the blood sucker.

"Tommy…All of this is new for you…Don't worry, you will get used to it," Georges said, calmly.

"Get used to it! Are you kidding me!" the blonde hissed, standing up abruptly. "You're human! How can you agree with what that asshole is doing to me!" he added, pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Calm down, boy!" the old man warned, standing up as well. "And you better be respectful when you are talking about your master."

"Fuck my master! I never wanted this and I will never get used to it! I'm going to get out of here whether he likes it or not!"

The moment he finished his sentence, he knew he was in trouble. Georges was looking behind him and seemed to be worried. But he didn't have the time to turn around, because he was grabbed roughly by the throat and pinned to the wall behind him, his feet a few inches above the floor. He was now facing Adam who looked very angry.

"What!" Tommy managed to say, trying to make the vampire release his grip.

He knew he should be more careful and polite when he was talking to Adam, but he was so upset that he wasn't able to control himself.

"How dare you talk to me and about me like that?" the vampire said, tightening his hold. "And what did I say about being polite with Georges?"

Tommy glanced toward the majordomo, thinking that maybe he would do something to help him. But at the blonde's surprise, the old man was looking at them, and after a few seconds, he excused himself and left the room.

"You need to learn your place here, boy!" Adam informed, releasing the human. "Time to go back to the Dungeon," he added, grabbing Tommy's arm, and leading him downstairs.

The vampire was walking really fast, so the boy had problem to keep up with his pace. When he almost fell on the staircase, Adam dragged him for the rest of the way. When they arrived in front of the Dungeon's door, the vampire pushed Tommy inside roughly and closed the door behind them. He quickly opened two of the cupboards and took a moment to think, standing in front of one of them.

When Tommy saw what was inside, he got suddenly really scared, and regretted his lack of control. There were different sizes of chains and ropes hanging by hooks, several leathered whips, handcuffs, harnesses, collars and some other things that he didn't know the function. At this moment, he realized why Adam was calling this place the Dungeon. Tommy looked around the room and noted that there were a few things that he hadn't noticed before, like the different hooks and metal rings in the ceiling and on the floor on each side of the two benches.

He was brought back from his thoughts when the vampire pushed him on one of these benches and held him against it. When Adam put a leather cuff on one of his wrist, Tommy began to panic.

"Master, please, I'm sorry," the blonde said, struggling.

But the vampire didn't reply anything and finished putting the other cuff on. He fixed them both in the hooks situated on the floor, forcing the human to bend over the bench. While Tommy was still begging, he took two other leather cuffs and did the same with his ankles, spreading the boy's legs. Now that he was chained and restrained, the blonde was terrified and started to sob. The sobs became cries when Adam tore Tommy's clothes up and undressed him roughly.

The vampire was standing behind his slave and was looking at his naked body. He could see that he was shaking lightly. He just wanted to run a hand down his back to comfort him. But at the same time, he was so angry at Tommy. The rules were sample, so why wasn't he able to follow them? Well, yes he was there for a little more than 4 days, but he couldn't see any improvement in his behaviour. Adam thought it was time to show him what would happen when he wasn't behaving well and where his place was as a slave. So he grabbed one of the whips and got back behind Tommy.

"Master…I'm really sorry…" the human begged when he saw the leather whip. "I know I shouldn't have talked like that…I won't do it again…I promise…Please, Master…"

But Adam didn't give in and didn't say anything either. He began flogging Tommy on the back, the ass and the tights. Between each whiplash, the vampire waited a moment to let the pain and the meaning of the act sink into the boy's mind and body.

When Tommy heard the first crack of the whip, he knew it would hurt before he felt the pain. When the leather touched his skin, it felt like he had been burned; it was so painful. After about 10 flogs –well, the blonde didn't know exactly because he wasn't able to keep the count-, Tommy was a sobbing and whining mess. His body was shaking and burning and he was so exhausted. He was sure if he wasn't bent over a bench he wouldn't be able to stand up.

After 15 whiplashes, Adam stopped the flogging. He put back the whip at its place and came back behind the human. He looked at Tommy's body. His skin was red and swollen, and by the sounds escaping from the boy's mouth, it was apparently really painful. The vampire didn't like seeing his slaves being in pain, but when they needed to be punished, he had to get over it.

"Shhh…It's okay, boy…it's over now," Adam said, uncuffing Tommy. "Let me take care of you…" he added, letting the cuffs fall onto the floor and taking the human in his arms.

Still whining, the blonde let the vampire carry him upstairs in 'their' bedroom. Tommy was really angry and hated Adam even more now. But he was so weak that he would rather have been carried and laid in a comfortable bed than walked by himself or stay there, in the cold room. When they arrived in the room, the vampire carefully put Tommy on the bed and covered him with the blankets. The blonde wanted to curl up in a ball, but he was in too much in pain to move. So he just laid on his side and cried.

Looking at his slave's state, Adam decided to do something to soothe his pain. He knew he could put cream on the swollen flesh, but it was an ephemeral solution. So he chose to go with something that would last a little longer. He sat down next to Tommy and kissed him on the cheek. The boy shifted in protest, but Adam didn't stop. He moved the covers to have better access to his neck and bit him. It didn't take long before he had drunk enough blood to make the human passed out; he was already so weak. When he was sure Tommy was unconscious, he stood up and left the room, locking the door. He had work to do, so he would come back to see him later.

* * *

When Tommy woke up, he was still feeling the pain, but it was bearable. Touching at his skin, he noted that someone had put some kind of cream on it. When he tried to sit up, he realized that he didn't have any strength left. Again, the vampire had drained him out and he wouldn't feel good for a while. Thinking about Adam, he looked around for him. He thought that he couldn't be really far. But instead of finding the vampire, he found Georges sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. He was looking at him over his glasses.

"How do you feel?" the old man asked, standing up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"For the pain it's okay…But I'm so tired again," Tommy said, pulling a little on the blankets to cover his exposed shoulder from the cold air. "If he keeps drinking so much, I won't survive very long…"

"Don't worry about that, Adam knows what he's doing," Georges assured, taking a glass from the nightstand and handing it to Tommy. "There, drink…you'll feel better."

"What is that?" the boy asked, taking the glass and smelling the content suspiciously. It was dark orange and had a strange smell.

"Only orange juice improved with proteins and vitamins."

Tommy nodded and drank the juice before laying back on his side.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I shouldn't have snapped at you," Tommy apologised, shyly. "I'm just so angry…I really hate him and I want to go home."

"It's okay, Tommy…don't worry, I'm not mad at you," Georges assured. "And I understand why you are so furious about him and the situation."

"But I don't get it…Why do you let him do what he wants with me? Are you some kind of slave too? Is he keeping you against your will?"

"No, I'm not a slave and I can leave if I want to," the butler explained. "I'm here because I want to be here, to work for him. I know, for now, you think he is a bad person, but he is not as horrible as you think."

"How can you say that! Look what he did to me…You think it's okay?"

"I'm not going to say that I approve all his actions, but Adam is a vampire, so he's doing what vampires usually do. And what he did to you, since he decided to have you as his slave, is totally normal."

"Normal! How do you know that? You saw him with slaves before?"

"Of course I did…You are not his first slave…"

"So…What happened to them? Where are they now?"

"Well, I don't know what happened with all of them, because I'm not old enough to have known them from the beginning…But since I began working for him, Adam had three different slaves…and for what I know…they all had been killed."

Tommy closed his eyes and swallowed hard; obviously his situation was just getting worst.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Georges had told Tommy that the previous slaves had been killed, the boy wanted to know how they died. But the butler told him that he should interrogate Adam about it if he wanted to know more. Tommy was disappointed; he wanted to know if his life was in danger. He didn't want to have to talk with the vampire. The less time he spent with him, the better he felt. But obviously, if he wanted to learn more, he would have to ask him.

Even if the beverage that Georges gave him was making him feel better, Tommy still needed some rest. So he slept for another hour while the butler stayed with him, occupied himself with a book. When the blonde woke up, his beaten flesh was painful again. When he sat up, the feeling of the sheet against his skin was burning. He didn't know how he would be able to get dressed and even to move without feeling the pain. He knew someone had put some kind of cream on him and it was soothing the burning, so he was wondering if he could put on some more.

"Georges, my whole back hurts again…Do you think I can have more of that cream to help with the pain?" Tommy asked, guessing the old man was the one who applied it.

"The ointment? Of course you can," the butler said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

He came back with a small blue jar and sat on the edge of the bed. When Tommy reached for the ointment, Georges took it away.

"What? Why can't I have it?" the boy asked, still laying under the sheet. He was naked and wanted to stay covered while he was with the older man.

"Lay on your stomach," the butler demanded, removing the sheet from Tommy's body.

"NO! I want to do it myself!" the blonde said, trying to stay covered.

"Tommy, you don't have the right to do it yourself…"

"WHAT! What are you talking about?"

"Well, you belong to Adam, so Adam owns your body…and he doesn't want his slaves touching themselves, so when you shower or have to apply some cream on you, for example, he's usually the one who would do it," Georges explained, like it was something common. "And, since he is busy right now and that I'm allowed to touch you when he's absent, I'll do it."

Tommy was totally in shock. He couldn't believe what the butler just told him. He wasn't allowed to touch himself! What the fuck! Thinking more about it, he would understand that a master wouldn't want his sex slave to masturbate, but right now, it had nothing to do with sexual pleasure. He was in pain and he just wanted to do something to take the pain away.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but these are the rules…I thought you knew…" Georges said, seeing the incredulity in the boy's face.

"He never said anything about that…The more I know about him, the more sick I think he is…"

"Tommy…Watch your mouth!" Georges warned, giving him a severe look.

"Don't tell me you think he is well-balanced…"

"Adam is a vampire, Tommy…and it's normal for a vampire who owns slaves to behave like that."

"Well, apparently I don't know anything about vampires except that they need to drink blood, can't be exposed to sunlight and are scared of garlic and crucifixes."

"Oh, Tommy! There are so many things that you don't know!" Georges assured, laughing lightly. "Now, lay on your stomach if you want to feel better."

He didn't know what he said to make the old man laughed, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to get rid of the pain. So after about a minute, he rolled hesitantly on his belly. When Georges removed the sheet to expose his body, he tensed; he was really not comfortable. And the air in the room was cold, so he hoped to be able to get dressed soon before he began to freeze. As soon as the old man applied the ointment, he felt the pain disappear. So when Georges was done, he had no problem standing up and getting dressed with the clothes put on the chair next to the bed. He supposed Adam had left them there before leaving the room a few hours ago. When he was dressed, the butler took him downstairs. Tommy thought he was alone in the house with Georges, so when the old man led him into the vampire's office, he was surprised to see him sitting behind a desk and working on a computer.

"Go sit on the couch, boy," Adam ordered, without even looking at him.

Tommy obeyed and looked at Georges who left the room, smiling lightly at him. Keeping his head down, he sat on the couch a few feet away from the vampire.

The blonde didn't know how long he stayed there on the couch, in silence, looking around the room. The walls were covered by hundred of books, candles and gothic decorations. There were two grey couches, one pouf of the same color, a big table, two small ones and the desk where Adam was working. Looking at the vampire, busy on his laptop, he couldn't believe that a blood sucker could work with so recent technology. He wondered if he would be able to get here some day, without Adam around, to use the computer to get help and get out of there.

When Adam finished what he was doing, Tommy was dozing off on the couch. The vampire silently walked near the couch and took a minute to admire his slave. Just by the sight and the smell of him, his cock got half-hard. But with the punishment the boy received a few hours ago, Adam thought he needed some time to recover. So he decided to wait until they would go to sleep before having sex with him.

"Tommy…Tommy, wake up," he whispered, caressing the boy's hair.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and saw Adam knelt next to the couch. He seemed to be in a better mood than a few hours ago.

"So, boy, did you understand why you had been punished?" the vampire asked.

The blonde nodded and looked down; he didn't know why, but he was a bit ashamed about his previous behaviour with Georges. He should have been more careful and more respectful.

"Good…Like I told you when I explained the rules you should follow, each time you do something wrong, you will be punished. And I want to make myself clear about an important point: I don't like making you surfer, boy, and I don't get any pleasure from doing it. So, if you behave, you won't get hurt and I won't have to do something I don't like. Understand?"

Tommy nodded again. He thought that Adam was some kind of sadist, but apparently he was wrong about him. He realized again that there were so many things that he didn't know or understand about the vampire and his world. Maybe he should talk about it with him. According to Georges, Adam was really open about that kind of subject.

"We have a visitor…" the vampire announced, smiling. "Come with me" he added, standing up.

The blonde wondered how the vampire knew that someone was coming, because he didn't hear anything. Thinking about the superpowers the blood sucker might have, he stood up and followed Adam. When they passed in front of the kitchen, the vampire asked him if he was hungry. He wasn't starving, but he felt that he needed to eat something. It was weird, because he didn't know how many hours had passed since he had dinner. He had no idea how long he slept after his punishment and in the office when he was waiting for Adam. He didn't have a watch and there were not a lot of clocks in the house, so he didn't know what time it was. But, he knew it was in the middle of the night because it was still really dark outside.

When they were in the kitchen, the vampire showed Tommy where he could find food when there was nothing cooked by Georges. There was a cupboard filled with cereal and chocolate bars, bread, dry fruits, cookies…In the fridge, there was a drawer in the bottom containing plenty of fresh fruits. And of course, like he had noted earlier, there was milk, juices, cheese, yogurt...He didn't know how many humans were living in the mansion except him and Georges, but there was probably enough food to feed them for more than one month.

"I asked Georges to bring some into the bedroom as well, so you'll be able to eat when you want without having to come here every time you have a raging hunger! You'll note, if you didn't already, that you will probably need to eat more than usual if you want to stay healthy. But if you don't feel well, you have to tell me or Georges, alright?"

Tommy nodded and kept looking in the fridge for a snack. He decided to have a piece of cheese with a few strawberries. While he was eating, he heard a door bell.

"Stay here," Adam said, getting out of the room.

Before he arrived at the door, Adam knew who his visitor was; he had noticed her smell when she was about one mile away.

"Scarlet! I'm happy to see you!" he said, after he had opened the door. "What is giving me the pleasure to have you here?"

Scarlet was looking at him with a big smile. She hugged him and they kissed for a few seconds. They had been lovers in the past and they were still really close. But since Adam had met Sauli, the sex wasn't really a part of their relationship anymore. When they parted, the red haired vampire looked suspiciously at her friend.

"So…Are you going to show him to me or what?" she asked, amused. "I saw Kevin yesterday, he told me about your new slave…And I can say that his smell his delectable!"

"And you didn't taste his blood, yet!" he said, playfully. "Come on, he's in the kitchen."

Finishing his snack, Tommy heard muffle voices and footsteps coming his way. When the vampires arrived in the kitchen, the woman looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Tommy, I want you to meet my friend Scarlet," Adam presented. "Scarlet, this is Tommy."

The human looked at the woman and smiled her back shyly. She seemed to be a nice and gentle person.

"He's really beautiful, Adam…I'm not surprised, he's totally your type!" she said, laughing.

"Of course he is! Boy, you are coming with us in the living room," Adam demanded, waiting for Tommy and leading the way.

When they were in the other room, the vampires sat on a couch next to each other. When Tommy went to sit in another couch, his master beckoned him to come closer to him.

"No, boy…I want you to kneel on the floor next to me," Adam said, pointing near his feet.

The blonde was totally perplexed; he wasn't a dog, he didn't want to stay on the floor. But when he didn't obey, the vampire grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him down, making him fall on him. Tommy quickly moved away and knelt next to Adam's feet, keeping his head down.

"I said that I want you there, Tommy…" the vampire said, severely.

"Adam…Don't be too rough with him…He's just a kid," Scarlet defended, smiling at the human.

"He may be just a kid, but he is also my slave…so he needs to learn to follow the rules and my orders."

Tommy was so angry and hated the vampire even more at this moment. He just wanted to stand up and confront him, but he knew he would be punished severely if he did. So he stayed there, keeping his eyes on the floor. But after a few minutes of doing nothing except listening to the vampires' discussion, he started looking around. The living room was huge and had expensive furniture. There were three couches made of dark red leather and there was a big coffee table made in solid wood in the middle. There was a big cupboard also in solid wood the same color as the table covering the entire wall in front of him. It was a kind of cupboard used to put a big flat screen television into it. He wondered if there was one inside, since Adam seemed to be up-to-date with the technology.

After a while, Tommy began to feel the pain from his beaten flesh coming back again. Having his legs folded under him and his butt resting on his thighs wasn't helping. When he began to wriggle to try to find a better position and to whine, Adam ran his fingers through his hair and looked at him.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"Humm…It's hurt again….In my back…and down there…" he answered, embarrassed. He didn't want to say in front of them that his ass was painful.

Adam nodded and reached for his boy's hands.

"Come here…sit on my lap," he demanded, pulling the human up.

Tommy hesitated a moment and obeyed. The vampire made him sat sideways, making him face Scarlet.

"Kiss me," Adam ordered, cupping the boy's chin and making him turn his head.

When the blonde saw the vampire showing his fangs and running his tongue over them, he understood what he wanted to do. He knew if he was kissing Adam he would feel better, but he didn't like kissing him and he didn't like how his body reacted to the vampire's blood. But seeing the insistence in his master's eyes, he knew he had to obey. So he parted his lips and kissed Adam who slid his tongue in the boy's mouth. It took only a few seconds before he felt the effects, and as soon as he felt them, he wanted more blood. But after a minute or so, Adam pushed him gently away, keeping him on his lap.

"Feeling better, boy?" the vampire asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

Tommy nodded, blushing. Yes, he was feeling better now, but he was ashamed of his reaction. Hearing Adam and Scarlet laughing wasn't helping.

Scarlet stayed a while with them. The vampires seemed to have a lot to talk about. Tommy heard things about a vampire who was killing a lot of humans and something about a big party in a few weeks. The entire time, the blonde sat on his master's lap and was caressed by him. Adam was running his hands under his t-shirt, on his thighs, through his hair. Even if Tommy didn't like being touch by another man, he could say that it was soothing.

When he saw the dawn raising by the windows of the living room, he guessed the red haired woman would stay at the mansion for the day. But when she stood up and announced that she had to go, he wondered how she could go outside under the sunlight. Tommy and Adam walked Scarlet back to the front door and after she had left, they went upstairs in the bedroom.

Unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the vampire pushed the blonde gently in the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes, we are going to take a shower before going to bed," Adam informed, getting undressed.

When Tommy hesitated, the vampire gave him a severe look. So he obeyed and followed Adam in the shower. When he was trying to cover his crotch, the vampire slapped his hands away.

"Don't hide yourself from me," Adam demanded, turning on the water.

As soon as the water touch the blonde's back and butt skin, he whined in pain. The blood effects had faded away and he was really sore.

"It hurts…" Tommy complained, trying to move away from the water.

"Shhh…There…Lick on my finger and I'll take care of the rest," Adam said, lightly biting his finger and tending it to the human when he saw a drop of blood on the tip.

Even if he didn't want to lost control again, Tommy licked the blood. When the vampire noted that the boy was feeling better, he turned him, face to the wall, and knelt behind him. Adam held him with his hands on his hips and began running his tongue everywhere where the skin had turned red by the flogging. He started down behind his thighs, and moved up on his ass cheeks and finished with his back.

As soon as he finished running his tongue on the sensitive flesh, the red marks disappeared. When the vampire was done, he stayed behind Tommy and admired the view. His cock was hard and leaking, and he just wanted to take his boy right there, in the shower.

Tommy was getting back from the blood high when he felt Adam's hands moving from his hips to his ass. The vampire spread his cheeks apart and gave his pink hole a quick lick. The human wasn't prepared for this, so he tensed immediately and tried to move away.

"Stay still, boy…" Adam ordered before running his tongue over Tommy's entrance again.

The blonde had to concentrate to stop shifting because he just wanted to make the vampire stop. He couldn't say that being rimmed was unpleasant, but it was just really weird and no one had ever done this to him before. Well, he didn't have a lot of sexual experiences, and the only time he had sex with a girl, it was a big fail. So, he wasn't used to being so intimate with someone else. Being in this situation with another man and being forced wasn't helping to make him feel better.

Invaded by the smell and the taste of his slave, Adam wasn't only horny, but he started to be really hungry, too. Looking at the offered beautiful mound of flesh in front of him, he couldn't resist anymore. So he bit on one of the boy's cheeks, making him gasped in pain and by surprise. The vampire sucked the blood for a few seconds, before closing the holes with his tongue and biting the other cheek. He kept doing it for a few minutes, biting the tender flesh on Tommy's ass and thighs.

With each bite, the human was whining and wishing it was the last one. Knowing what would come after this, Tommy's legs were shaking. To prevent himself from falling, he had to bear his weight with his hands on the ceramic tile wall in front of him. He was glad when Adam let go of him and stood up.

"Don't move!" the vampire demanded before getting out of the shower.

By reflex, as soon as Adam had left, Tommy ran his hands over his ass and thighs. He couldn't feel any pain or wounds on his skin. He supposed that the vampire could have healed the beaten flesh sooner. So, not only that he was an asshole because he had flogged him, but he had let him suffer for hours knowing he could have done something to help him get rid of the pain. This realisation made Tommy even more upset.

"Don't touch yourself!" Adam ordered, coming back with a small bottle of lube in his hand. "I don't want you to stroke or caress yourself like that…I'm the only one with this privilege," he explained, getting back behind his slave.

"I wasn't caressing myself…I just wanted to look at what you did to me…" Tommy retorted, angry. So Georges was right; he wasn't allowed to touch his own body. The blood sucker was just a sick bastard.

"Insolent boy!" the vampire said, spanking the human roughly. "You like fighting me, don't you?"

"Like I would let you do everything you want to me without saying anything…" Tommy hissed, biting his lips to stop himself from crying in pain.

"Why couldn't you just submit to me instead?" Adam asked, pushing on the boy's back to bend him over. "This way, I wouldn't have to be that rough with you…"

"Because I fucking hate you! I hate this place and I hate being your personal whore and your personal cow!"

The blonde knew he probably went too far. But he was so over it; if the blood sucker wanted to punish him, he didn't care anymore. Rising his head to let the water run directly in his face, Tommy burst into tears.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The insolence of Tommy made Adam very upset. The vampire just wanted to spank the boy again and again, but seeing him crying and shaking like that made him realize that it wouldn't change anything. So, instead of beating him, he dropped the lube on the floor and wrapped his arms around Tommy. He pulled him up and held him against his chest, stroking his stomach gently.

"Shhhh…Tommy…It's okay…" Adam murmured in his slave's ear. "I know it's hard for you right now and I don't blame you for feeling so much hate and anger…But it won't change the fact that you are mine now, whether you wanted it or not."

"But you could let me go and find another slave…" Tommy suggested, sobbing. "Please…I don't want to stay here…I want to go home…"

"No, boy…It's not going to happen…"

Feeling the boy's ass against his hard cock aroused him even more. Adam knew that the blonde wasn't really in a good state to be fucked, but he was too horny to stop now. He decided to do it slowly and gently, to be sure his slave wouldn't feel any discomfort. So, keeping a hand on Tommy's back, he bent over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the wet floor.

"Now, boy, I'm going to have sex with you and feed on you," the vampire began, pouring lube on two of his fingers. "I'm going to do it slowly and I'll try to make it good for you, too."

"No…please…" Tommy protested, feeling the vampire's fingers in his crack and around his entrance.

"Shhh…just relax…I'm going to open you well first, so you won't be too sore tomorrow…" Adam explained, inserting one finger.

Tommy tried to move away, but the vampire wrapped an arm around his chest. When his whole finger was inside, he added another one and started thrusting them as slowly as possible to give the human the time to adjust.

When the first finger was almost all the way in, it hurt the blonde a little, but the pain disappeared quickly, replaced by only a discomfort when the two fingers were stretching him. He didn't like being invaded like that, but he wasn't able to do anything to make it stop; Adam was too strong.

Suddenly, Tommy felt something different that lasted for about 2 seconds; it was like a wave of heat that spread from inside his ass to his belly. It was so strong and unexpected, that he let out a weak moan.

"Did you like that, Tommy?" the vampire asked, smiling. He knew if he would take the time to rub his fingers against the right spot, he would obtain a good reaction from his boy.

Tommy didn't answer. He didn't want to show that he kind of liked it. Well, he didn't want to accept that it felt good. So, when Adam touched the same spot again, he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning again. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him, because without thinking about it, he was spreading his legs a little further apart and was pushing back on the vampire's fingers.

After a few minutes, when Adam noted that Tommy was more relaxed and ready to be filled by something bigger, he pulled his fingers out, poured some lube on his cock and lined it with the boy's gaping hole.

The moment the fingers were removed, the blonde felt weird, like he was empty. Tommy didn't want to admit that he wanted the fingers back. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He guessed it was another of the vampire's powers that was responsible for this unwanted pleasure.

Cutting the tip of his tongue with his fangs, Adam cupped the human's chin and made him turned his head. He kissed the boy roughly, sliding his tongue in his mouth. When Tommy began to suck at his tongue, feeling the blood's effects, he inserted his length inside the tight heat with one thrust.

"OH! Mmmm…" the blonde moaned, loudly.

When he realized he was moaning out loud, he felt embarrassed and felt his cheeks being flushed with shame. He was being raped and he was making these sounds, showing he was having pleasure. He didn't want that; he couldn't like it.

"Yea, that's it, boy…It feels good, doesn't it!?" Adam noted, holding the boy by his hips. He kept a steady rhythm and tried to rub against Tommy's prostate with each thrust.

"Stop…mmm…Master…mmm…stop, please…" the human managed to plead between uncontrolled moans.

"What is it, boy?" the vampire asked, stopping his movement. "You don't seem to be in pain…"

"No…I…I don't want that…"

"I know you don't want that, Tommy…But I want to have sex with you, so you don't have a choice."

"No…I don't want to feel that way…I don't want you to make me feel good…"

"Oh…boy!" Adam said, laughing. "Too bad you don't want it…because I love hearing you moan!" he added, resuming his thrusting.

Tommy began to struggle, but the vampire held him firmly. Again, he had to submit to the blood sucker who was pounding into him faster, making sure he was still rubbing his cock against the blonde's prostate.

After a few minutes, Adam knew he couldn't last any longer, so he grabbed at Tommy's hair, pulled his head on the side to expose his neck and bit him. As soon as the fangs were into the tender flesh, the vampire felt the warm and tasty blood filling his mouth. The first swallow pushed him over the edge; he thrust one last time and came deep inside his boy's ass.

"Ahhhh…mmmm," the blonde moaned, feeling the cold sensation of the vampire's cum. The addition of the pleasure coming from his hole and the blood loss made his legs limp.

The moment that Adam was in control of himself again, he stopped sucking the blood and let go of Tommy's neck. He didn't want him to pass out; he wanted him to fall asleep in his arms. So, slowly, he pulled his cock out and kept his arm around the boy to prevent him from falling. He had noticed that the human was shaking a little and seemed to have problem standing.

"There…it's over, boy," Adam said, turning Tommy so he could face him. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded and kept his head down. He was so angry at the vampire because of what he did to him but also at himself because he felt pleasure while being fucked. However, he was so tired that he didn't want to argue with the blood sucker; he just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm just going to wash you and myself quickly, and we'll go to sleep," Adam informed when he noticed Tommy's sleepy eyes.

When they were done, the vampire dried the blonde with a towel and led him in the bedroom. After Tommy was laid down in the bed, Adam covered him with the blankets and laid next to him.

"Are you warm enough, boy?" the vampire asked, wrapping his arm around the human's waist and pulling him closer.

"Yea…I'm fine…" Tommy murmured, rolling on his side to have his back to Adam.

"Good…You can sleep now, boy."

The blonde was already half-asleep. He didn't care if he was in the vampire's arms; he was warm and comfortable, and that was the only thing he needed.

Adam gave a light kiss on Tommy's neck and fell asleep as well a few minutes later.

* * *

The next three days were really similar. Tommy would wake up in Adam's arms around the end of the day. Since the human was always hungry at this moment, he would take a light snack in the bedroom. Next, they both would head downstairs, in the vampire's office. They spent a few hours there, Tommy sitting on the couch or taking a nap while Adam was working. Later, they would meet Georges in the kitchen to have dinner. Twice, the vampire left the blonde with the butler to go back to work in his office. After dinner, Tommy would go back with Adam. He had nothing to do, so it was really boring for him. A few times the vampire talked on the phone with a guy named Kevin and with another one named Sauli. Tommy had heard these two names before, when Scarlet came to visit. He also heard the blood sucker talked about him, saying that he was young and so pretty, and about another guy named Malcolm, whom he didn't seem to like at all. Usually, the human would fall asleep on the couch and wake up by Adam in the morning. Tommy grabbed something to eat in the kitchen and they would go back upstairs. They would take a shower and go to bed where the vampire had sex with him and feed of him. Each time, Tommy fell asleep in Adam's arms.

When Tommy woke up the fourth day, he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around, but couldn't find the vampire. So, the blonde stood up, and walked to the door; it was locked. Sighing, he went to the bathroom for his morning needs. Fortunately, he was allowed to 'touch' himself when he was using the toilet. He looked at himself in the mirror, and noted bloodstains at different places on his body. Disgusted, he decided to take a quick shower. When he was done, he came back in the bedroom and sat on the bed. He began to feel nauseous and had a headache. He was also still really tired. He guessed he was maybe hungry, so he got dressed and ate a banana with a blueberry muffin and an orange juice. It was a good thing that Adam had a small fridge in his room, because like the vampire told him, Tommy was hungry really often. He was finishing his muffin when Adam entered the room with a kind of metal ring in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Tommy!" the vampire said, smiling. "How do you feel?"

The blood sucker would ask him this question so many times. The human wondered if he really cared about the answer he was giving him.

"I'm okay," Tommy answered even if he wasn't feeling good.

"Good…Today is going to be different for you," Adam began, sitting next to him on the bed. "I'm going to go out tonight and I'll be back early in the morning. Georges is going to take care of you while I'm gone," he added, patting the human's thigh. "Since I know that you are not happy here and that I don't think I can trust you enough to behave well without me around, for now, you'll wear this," he announced, showing the metal ring to Tommy.

Now that he was seeing it closer, the blonde noticed that it looked more like a bracelet than a ring.

"Master…What is that?" he asked, wondering what he was supposed to do with that.

"It's an ankle monitor, boy. I will put it around one of your ankles and it will give a signal of your localisation in the house. So, if you try to escape and you manage to go outside the mansion, the system will produce a siren. So Georges will know where you are and I will know it when I come back. And of course, I will take you in the Dungeon and punish you more severely than you can imagine."

At this information, Tommy swallowed hard. When he learned that Adam was leaving the house, he hoped for a few seconds that he would be able to escape, but obviously, the vampire knew him very well, so he destroyed his project before he tried anything.

"Put your left leg on my thighs," Adam ordered, opening the ring of the monitor.

Tommy didn't really want to obey but he knew he would be punished if he didn't. So, sighing, he raised his leg and gave his ankle to the vampire.

Adam put the monitor around the boy's ankle and closed it with some kind of lock.

"There you go…" the vampire said, letting go of Tommy and standing up. "I need to go…You better be a good boy, Tommy…I'll see you later," he added, kissing the human's head and leaving the room.

As soon as Adam left, the blonde took a look at the new device he was wearing. It wasn't really heavy and had a small green light on the top. He tried to take it off, but it was well locked. Raising his shoulders, he stood up and headed downstairs. Since the blood sucker had left the door opened, he guessed he was allowed to move around the house like he wanted to. When he arrived in the living room, he had to sit down; he wasn't feeling well. His headache was worse and he was tired. He decided to look for Georges and asked him for pain killers. He found him in the kitchen. He was obviously getting ready to start cooking dinner.

"Hey..."

"Hi, Tommy…How are you?" the old man asked, filling a cauldron with water.

"Well…I have a big headache…Do you have some kind of pills that can help?" the blonde demanded.

"Yes, of course," the butler assured, turning off the water. "Can you help me with the dinner; we'll have steaks with veggies?"

"Yea…okay…I don't have many things to do…so…"

"Good…I put potatoes on the table. Can you peel a few, wash them and put them in the cauldron, please?" Georges asked, whipping his hands with a towel. "I'll go find the pills," he added before getting out of the kitchen.

Tommy grabbed a knife from a drawer and sat down at the table to take care of the potatoes. When the old man came back, the boy had just finished with the peeling. Georges gave him two white pills and a glass of water. They prepared the whole dinner together, in silence, except when the butler was telling Tommy was to do. When they were done, they sat at the table to eat, facing each other.

"For how long have you known Adam?" Tommy asked when he finished his plate. He had thought about asking the old man this question for a while now, but wasn't in the mood to do it before now.

"For several years," Georges said, smiling.

"How did you become his butler?"

"My parents died when I was 10 years old," the old man began, standing up to make some tea. "I had no family left living close to me, except my uncle, Alfred. He was Adam's butler at that moment. I knew Adam was different, but I didn't know he was a vampire. At first, Alfred didn't want to take me with him, because of Adam. He thought a vampire's house was not really a place for a child. But Adam convinced him that they could figure this out and that they shouldn't leave me being raised by a stranger. So Alfred accepted to take care of me. When my uncle died, 19 years ago, I replaced him as your master's butler."

"So, you know him really well…"

"Yes, I do. And I respect him very much," Georges said, coming back at the table with two cups of tea. "You seem surprised…"

"I was wondering how well you knew him to always have so many good things to say about him. It's just…In my opinion and my situation; I can't see how good he could be."

"Well, I guess you'll learn more about who he really is during the days you'll spend here, with him."

Tommy nodded, even if he wasn't sure about it. The vampire seemed to be good with everyone except him.

They finished their tea and cleaned the kitchen. When they were done, they went in the living room. Even if he ate enough, the blonde wasn't feeling better. His headache was still there, he was tired again and he was cold. So he laid down on the couch and curled up in a ball to stay warm.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Georges asked, worried. "You look pale…"

"I'm just so tired…and so cold…"

"I'll bring you a blanket and start a fire," the butler said, leaving the room for a minute and coming back with a thick blanket.

He covered Tommy and started a fire in the big fireplace of the living room. After a few minutes, the boy fell asleep, looking at the flames. He didn't know for how long he slept, but when he woke up, he was feeling dizzy. He sat up and looked around; Georges wasn't there. He wondered how late it was…or early. Suddenly, he felt nauseous and thought he would be sick. So he stood up quickly, but found out too late that he wasn't strong enough to stay on his feet. So he fell on the floor, next to the couch. He just had time to yell Georges' name before everything went black.

* * *

Adam had spent a few hours in town with his friends Sutan, Isaac and Sauli. In the middle of the night, Sauli invited him to his place; an invitation that Adam couldn't refuse. The minute they stepped inside the blonde's house, Adam pinned him on the wall roughly and kissed him. Taking off their clothes, they managed to make it to the bedroom where the taller vampire pushed Sauli on the bed and covered him with his body, biting him at different places. Vampires were used to drinking each other blood during sexual intercourses for example, but vampire blood wasn't as nutritive as the human blood. So they couldn't stay healthy by drinking only the blood of their own species.

"Please…fuck me," Sauli pleaded, moaning.

Adam was more than happy to oblige, so he turned the blonde on his stomach and lined his cock with the other vampire's hole. He pushed and in one thrust his cock was fully inside. The good thing with having sex with another vampire was that the top didn't have to be always careful with the bottom. Vampires were very strong and could support the pain really easily. So, being fucked roughly and without being prepared wasn't something that could hurt a vampire.

While the two vampires were having sex, they bit at each other several times. When Adam finally came inside the blonde, he took Sauli's cock in his mouth and blew him until he came as well.

Lying next to each other, they were getting back from their sexual high when Adam's cell phone rang.

"Yea," the vampire said, absently.

"Sir…It's Tommy…I found him unconscious on the floor…He's really pale and cold," Georges informed, panicked.

"Call ," Adam recommended, standing up. "I'm on my way." The vampire hung up and started to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Sauli asked, worried

"Tommy is sick or something. He passed out."

"Oh my god…I'm sorry," the blonde said, sincerely.

"I have to go…" Adam said, kissing Sauli quickly.

The dark haired vampire ran outside the house and got into his car. "I can't lose another one," he thought, driving back to the mansion.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Tommy woke up, he realized he was on the couch in the living room, laying under several blankets. He was still feeling so tired and dizzy. He didn't really remember what happened except that he had dinner with Georges and that they had talked about the butler's childhood. He took a look around the room and didn't see anyone else. When he tried to sit up, he was too weak to do it, so he fell back on the couch. He was thirsty and his head hurt badly.

"Georges!?" Tommy called weakly, hoping the old man was close enough to hear him.

It took only a few seconds before he heard footsteps coming his way and was surprised when he saw Adam entering the room.

"Oh, Tommy…you scared me," the vampire said, sitting on a chair next to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Hum…Not really good…"

"You are going to feel better soon," Adam assured, caressing the boy's hair. "Georges is preparing you something to help you get some strength."

"What's wrong with me exactly?" Tommy asked, worried. He noted that the vampire seemed to worry about him, so maybe he had something serious.

"Well…It's my fault actually," Adam began, pulling up the blanket to be sure the human was well covered. "I forgot that I couldn't drink as much as I was used to do with my other slaves because you are younger. I should have been more careful. But the doctor came to see you and gave us a recipe that will help you by increasing the production of blood cells in your body," he explained, feeling a bit guilty.

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get back to sleep. He was so upset. The blood sucker was the reason why he wasn't with his love ones anymore and why he lost his liberty. He was the one who raped him and beat him. And now, it was his fault that he was sick. He told him that he would take care of him, but he was only making his life miserable. Thinking about it, he wasn't surprised that his previous slaves were dead.

"Sir, the beverage is ready," Georges informed, joining them with a cup in his hand.

"Thank you, Georges," Adam said, taking the cup. "Tommy, open your eyes…You have to drink this."

The vampire helped the blonde by holding his head up and taking the cup to his lips. When Tommy tasted the beverage, he tried to turn his head; it was disgusting.

"Stop it! You have to drink all of it!" Adam said, severely.

"But it tastes and smells awful…" the boy complained.

"It doesn't matter…Drink!" the vampire ordered, holding Tommy's head more firmly.

The blonde was too weak to fight, so he obeyed and drank the liquid. When he had finished, Adam gave the cup back to Georges.

"I prepared enough for three or four days," the butler informed. "He will have to drink one cup before going to bed and another in the afternoon."

"Perfect...Thank you again," Adam said, smiling sincerely to the old man.

"My pleasure, Sir…" Georges assured before leaving the room.

"I think you are going to be more comfortable upstairs, boy," the vampire guessed, removing the blanket from Tommy. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

As soon as the blanket was gone, the blonde was cold again. He knew Adam was right; it would be better for him to be in a warm bed. But he didn't want to be carried like a baby.

"I want to walk…But Master… I think I'll need your help."

The vampire nodded and smiled. He helped Tommy stand and walk upstairs. After a few minutes, they arrived in the bedroom. The human sat on the bed and Adam helped him get undressed. He laid him under the covers and added two more blankets before taking his clothes off too and joining Tommy in the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

"Are you warm enough, boy?' the vampire asked, stroking his slave's arm gently.

"Yea, I'm fine…Are you going to fuck me and suck my blood?" the blonde demanded. He hoped the blood sucker wouldn't because he was feeling so weak that he was sure he would die from it.

"No, Tommy…You are just going to get some rest; it's the only thing I'm asking you to do."

"But if you don't drink, you'll be thirsty…" The human didn't really care about it, as long as he wasn't the one who would pay for it later.

"Don't worry about that, boy…I fed on Sauli a few hours ago…I'll be fine."

"But Sauli is a vampire…I didn't know vampires could drink vampire's blood." Tommy had read so many stories about vampires, but he had never thought that could be possible.

"Yes, we can…But I'll be hungry more quickly."

"Oh…I see…And are you drinking the blood of animals, too?" Tommy asked, weakly. It was hard for him to keep his eyes opened, but he had so many questions he wanted to ask.

"Tommy…The time for interrogation is over for today. You need to sleep. We'll talk about this later," Adam said, gently but firmly.

The human didn't protest; he just settled to get cozier, leaning his head against the vampire's shoulder and closing his eyes. He still didn't like being in Adam's arms, but he didn't have a choice and it was comfortable; so it didn't matter.

The vampire was glad that Tommy didn't resist this time. Day after day, Adam noticed that the blonde was more and more resigned. He just hoped it wasn't only because he was too weak to fight him. He waited until the human's breathing deepened, and then he kissed the top of his head before falling asleep as well.

* * *

When Adam woke up a few hours later, he was thinking about all the questions Tommy had and realized that he didn't take the time to explain to him how the vampire world worked and what was true between the fiction found in movies and books, and the reality. He decided that he should do something about that. This thought in head, he rolled on his side to face the human who was still deeply asleep. "He looks so pretty and innocent," he thought, removing a lock of blond hair from the boy's face. When Georges had called him a few hours ago, to tell him about Tommy, he got very worried. He was feeling guilty about his slave's state; he should have known better. Adam knew it was already so difficult for the boy to be kept here without his consent, so he shouldn't let the situation get any harder. He promised himself that he would be sure to keep him safe and healthy now, even if it meant that he had to drink less of his blood. There were plenty of humans around to use if he found out that he couldn't have enough.

Looking at the clock, Adam got out of the bed and covered Tommy shoulders and neck to be sure he wouldn't get cold. He got dressed and headed downstairs. He knew the boy was probably out for several hours, so he had plenty of time to take care of different affairs. But first, he wanted to call Sauli to apologize; the way he had left him was really rude. As usual, the blond vampire didn't bear him a grudge. He was more worried about Tommy's condition than Adam's behaviour. When he was done with his call, he decided to do some work for a while, before going back upstairs to take a look at his slave.

* * *

When Tommy opened his eyes, he realized he was alone in the bed. Rolling on his back and removing the blankets that were almost covering his head, the blonde looked around the room. The room was dark; the curtains over the windows were preventing the intrusion of the sunlight that Tommy could glimpse by a small space between the curtain and the side of the window. After a few seconds, when his eyes were used to the darkness, the blonde spotted Adam sitting in the small couch in the opposite corner of the room. He was reading a book and was obviously concentrating because he didn't seem to notice that Tommy was awake.

The blonde tried to sit up, but found out that he was still weak; his head was spinning and he was nauseous. So he had to lay back down. His movement caught the vampire's attention.

"Hey, boy…Are you okay?" Adam demanded, standing up and walking toward the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm…My head still hurts…but I feel a bit better," Tommy informed, massaging his temples.

"Good…You need to drink your juice," the vampire said, sitting on the bed and taking a cup from the nightstand. "Let me help you sit up."

The blonde let the vampire pull him up and move the pillows so he could lay down on them and be in a sitting position. When he was settled, he took the cup Adam gave him. When he put it near his nose, he remembered how bad it smelt and how awful it tasted.

"You need to drink it, Tommy," the vampire reminded when he saw the boy's disgusted face.

Frowning, the human pinched his nose and swallowed the liquid quickly to prevent him from tasting it too much. When he was done he felt like he was going to throw up.

"I have something for you…," Adam said, taking the cup from the blonde's hand and replacing it with the book he was reading a few minutes ago.

Tommy looked at it. It was a heavy old book with a black leather cover. The title 'The Reign of Upirs' was written in red.

"What is it about?" the human asked, turning the pages quickly. The paper had turned yellow with the years and seemed to be so fragile. The text written in dark red color was accompanied by several drawings.

"About my world…About vampires…" Adam explained. "I realized that I didn't take the time to talk to you about my world and I kind of figured out this morning that you have a lot of questions. This book is going to give you almost all the information you need to know. But, if you have more questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

Looking more attentively at one page, Tommy found out that the text was hand written and he could see minuscule drops of red ink at different places.

"It's blood," Adam said when he noticed the blonde's interest. "Vampires had written this book with their blood for centuries…You can see that the two-thirds of pages of the book are filled. The last part is left so future vampires could write in it as well."

Even if he thought that using blood as ink was disgusting, Tommy was impressed; the book was very old and well preserved.

"Do other books like this exist?" the human asked, wondering if Adam was the only one who had one.

"No…There are a few dispersed all around the world. I'm old and powerful enough to keep one of them," the vampire explained. "You can read it. But I'm warning you; if you break it or lose it, you'll be punished severely. So you better be careful."

Of course Tommy would be careful. Even if he hated the blood sucker, he wouldn't destroy something so precious. He had always been interested by the vampires' history and now he was holding the bible in his hands. Well, being kidnapped and kept as a slave was a high price to pay to have the privilege of reading that book. Browsing through the book, his eyelids began to feel heavy and he couldn't stop yawning.

"I think you need to rest, boy," Adam noted. "I'm leaving the book on the nightstand, so if you want it, it'll be there. Now, get some sleep."

Tommy wouldn't fight over that. He gave the book back to the vampire and moved the pillows so he could lay down. The second he closed his eyes, he fell asleep. He didn't even notice when Adam adjusted the blankets over him and left the room.

* * *

It took Tommy two days to feel well enough to be able to walk and pace the mansion without help. During these days spent in bed, he had plenty of time to read several pages of the book Adam gave him. He found out that vampires couldn't be killed by the sunlight. They were only photophobic; their skin and their eyes having a high sunlight sensitivity. When they were exposed without protection, they had sunburns. So it was easier to live during the night than being compelled to overprotect themselves. And it was also a way to leave the day to humans' activities and to keep the night for them. He also learned that garlic, holy water and crucifix couldn't do any harm to vampires. These stories were only work of fiction, as well as the ones where vampires could fly or transform into bats. However, the facts that they were immortal and that they could be killed if they were stabbed directly in the heart were real.

Adam spent his nights out, leaving Tommy alone with Georges. The vampire was there only during the day to sleep. The blonde guessed he needed to find humans to feed since he couldn't drink his blood. He was happy with Adam's absence, and even if he had a lot of questions coming from his book reading, he rather preferred talking about it with Georges who knew a lot about the subject, too.

Yes, Adam needed to find prey since Tommy was too weak, but it was not the only reason why he was out. With Kevin and a few other members of the committee, he had to hunt a vampire who was killing too many humans without any discretion. The second night, they finally caught him. He was a young vampire who didn't care about the rules. Adam had entered in a fight with him after about an hour of a hide-and-seek game. When Adam told him why he needed to be executed, the young vampire confessed he had killed a lot of humans, but not as many as he was accused for. The committee hoped he was lying, because if he was telling the truth, it meant that there was another uncontrolled vampire around.

When Adam came back to the mansion the third morning, he was really thirsty. When he arrived in his room, he found Tommy laying on his stomach, on the bed. The blonde had his legs spread apart and was moving them up and down while reading the old book. Knowing the boy was feeling better, he couldn't resist having him. So, unzipping his pants, he moved behind Tommy and knelt on the edge of the bed.

"Master! I didn't hear you…" the human said, turning on his side to look at the vampire. Sometimes, Adam was moving so fast and so silently that Tommy wasn't able to hear him even when he was really close.

Looking at the vampire, the blonde noticed stains of blood on his clothes and on his face. He even had a scratch on his neck which looked like a mark made by four nails. He wondered what happened to him.

"Give me the book, boy," Adam ordered.

Tommy nodded and obeyed. When the vampire reached for the book, the human noted his eyes; they were black. He saw them like that only once or twice, like the first time he met Adam behind that bar. Usually, they were always the color of the ocean; a beautiful deep blue. But now, seeing him like that and with the way he was looking back at him, Tommy thought he was very scary.

Adam took the book and put it on the nightstand. Licking his lips hungrily, he leaned over the human and looked at him.

"On your stomach," the vampire demanded, taking his big cock out by the opening of his zipper.

Tommy wanted to protest, but when he saw the hard on in Adam's hand and with the look he was giving him, he knew it wasn't a good idea. So, he laid back on his stomach.

When the blonde was in the position he wanted him to be, the vampire grabbed the waist band of Tommy's pants roughly and pulled them down to expose his ass. He licked two of his fingers and ran them around and on the boy's hole.

"You better relax and submit to me, boy, because I'm really not in the mood to take my time," Adam informed, impatient.

Tommy gasped when he felt the fingers entering him. It was not really painful because the vampire's saliva was easing the pain, but it wasn't pleasant. Even if Adam had warned him, the blonde tried to move away. But the vampire held him still with a hand, pushing strongly on the middle of his back.

Adam thrust his fingers in and out of his boy's tight heat a few times before pulling them out and lining his leaking cock with his slave's entrance.

"Don't move," he warned before letting go of the boy and biting at one of his fingers. "Suck on it," he ordered, showing the finger to the human when a drop of blood appeared on the tip of it.

Knowing he couldn't do anything against the vampire, he obeyed. After a few seconds, he felt like he was light and warm. It was a good feeling so he wanted to have more of his master's blood. Usually, Adam left him sucking for a while, but this time, as soon as he knew the blonde was affected by his blood, he removed his finger. Without paying any attention to Tommy's protesting whines, he pushed his cock in one thrust into his ass. He was pounding into him so roughly, that the blonde had to grip at the sheet. After a few minutes, the vampire grabbed the human's hair and pulled back to expose his throat. When he felt that he was close to orgasm, he bit hard on Tommy's neck and drank mouthfuls of warm blood. The delicious taste got him over the edge; he came deep inside his boy's hole.

Tommy was glad when he felt Adam removing his fangs from his neck. It had been three days since the vampire had used him and he didn't miss it at all. When Adam pulled his cock out, the blonde knew he would be really sore when he woke up later in the afternoon since he was already feeling a discomfort. Whining a little, he realized he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Come with me, boy, we'll take a quick shower," Adam said, standing up.

"No…I don't want to," Tommy protested, fixing his pants and curling in ball.

He was angered by the vampire's behaviour. He had taken him without showing any concern except when he made him suck his blood. It made him remembered that Adam wasn't human; he was just a blood sucker and a bastard. He had forgotten about it during the last few days and was upset that he did so.

"You don't want to…" the vampire repeated, taking his clothes off. "Since when is it about what you want?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Whatever…" Adam said, sighing. He was tired, so he just wanted to take a shower and get to bed as soon as possible. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the human; he would deal with it later.

As soon as the vampire disappeared in the bathroom, Tommy wiped his tears with the back of his hand and sat up. He wished he could run away, but he knew Adam would find him easily with his powerful sense of smell. He was reading about that subject before the vampire arrived and used him. He learned that he could distinguish a smell from a distance of about one mile and even more when it was a strong one. He also found out that vampires had a well developed hearing and really good diurnal and nocturnal eyesight. He read that they had a kind of seductive power over humans, making it easier for the blood suckers to attract their prey. Tommy had looked for something that could explain the power Adam used when he was having sex with him a few days ago and gave him pleasure. But he didn't find anything about it, yet.

When Tommy heard the shower stop, he quickly undressed and laid under the covers. He supposed that the vampire was probably angry at him and he didn't want to face him. So he decided to fake that he was already asleep.

When Adam entered the bedroom, he noted that the blonde was sleeping. In silence, he joined him under the blankets and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Get some rest, boy, because when you wake up, you and I will have a discussion in the Dungeon," the vampire whispered, pulling Tommy closer. "I'm sure you agree that there are a few rules that you need to remember."

Clenching his teeth to prevent him from saying something he would regret in a few hours, the blonde let Adam spoon him. Falling asleep, he wished the book could give him a clue of how he could easily kill a vampire. Because stabbing one in the heart without being caught wouldn't be easy...

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the first time since he arrived at the mansion, when Tommy woke up in the afternoon, Adam was still sleeping. The blonde had moved during his sleep; he was now laying on his side and was facing the vampire. Tommy pushed himself up a little with his arm to have a better look at Adam. He never really had the chance to observe him so closely. The first thing Tommy noticed was that his face was too perfect to look human. Every part was so symmetric and the color and the texture of his skin were so uniform, showing no sign that he was so old. Even if he didn't like him, the blonde had to admit that the vampire was really beautiful. Looking more carefully, Tommy remarked that the scratch he saw early had disappeared; it was completely healed. He was not really surprised; if Adam was able to heal him, he was certainly able to do it to himself.

Like he had guessed after the vampire had fucked him, he was really sore. He was also hungry, thirsty and he needed to pee. He tried to roll on his back and sit up but Adam's arm was around his waist, holding him firmly. He tried to remove it, but without success. He really needed to go to the bathroom; he didn't know how long he would be able to hold it back.

"Master…Master…" Tommy said, shaking the vampire lightly. God, he hated calling someone 'Master', but it was beginning to be a reflex with Adam. "Master…wake up…please…"

"Mmmm…" Adam mumbled, tightening his grip and pulling the blonde closer.

The vampire's move wasn't helping; Tommy's belly was now press against him, increasing the pressure on the boy's well filled bladder.

"Master…please…" the human complained, pushing on Adam's chest.

"What…What is it, boy?" the vampire asked after a few seconds, keeping his eyes closed and holding his grip.

"I need to go to the bathroom…like now…" Tommy explained, impatient.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Fine…But as soon as you're done, I want you back here," the vampire said, releasing his hold.

The blonde nodded, removed the covers and stood up. When he began to walk, he realized that his ass was more painful than he thought, making it almost rough to walk. He wondered if the blood sucker would do something about it if he told him. Thinking about him, Tommy hoped he would have forgotten about what he said before falling asleep. He didn't want to be punished again; well, he didn't deserve to be punished at all. It was totally normal to be frustrated after what the blood sucker did to him. He didn't just use him; he totally treated him like shit without making sure Tommy wasn't in too much pain. It was already difficult for him to have sex without his consent; the least that Adam could do was make sure he was okay during and after the act. Well, obviously, it was too much to ask. And after this, the vampire wondered why the blonde wasn't a good and a respectful slave. "Asshole!" Tommy thought, washing his hands after he had emptied his bladder. When he was done in the bathroom, he came back to bed. As soon as he laid down under the blankets, his back to Adam, the vampire wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"I love having your warm body next to me like that," Adam murmured, whiffing at Tommy's hair.

The human stopped himself from saying that he hated feeling the vampire's body against him. It was weird, because he wasn't cold or warm. His skin was soft and his muscles very well defined. He supposed if he was gay or a girl he would find him very sexy and attractive.

"Master…Humm…I'm a kind of sore…" Tommy began, hesitantly. "Can you do something about it, please?" He didn't like having to ask for this, it was so humiliating, but the pain was too uncomfortable.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Adam asked, running his hand on the boy's thigh. "The way you talked to me this morning was unacceptable."

"Unacceptable!" the blonde repeated, rolling on his back and looking at the vampire. "You said in the beginning that you would take care of me and that you didn't like inflicting pain on your slave. So, what you did to me this morning when you took what you wanted was UNACCEPTABLE!"

Tommy didn't plan to be so disrespectful, but he was so upset that he decided to just let it go. He knew that he just gave Adam a real reason to punish him.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" the vampire warned, sitting up. "I'm your master and you're my slave, so I'm allowed to do everything I want to you."

"So, if you have a desire to kill me because I'm a bad slave, even if it's a small desire, just do it…I rather prefer being killed than being your slave."

Adam gaped; he wasn't expecting that. Yes, he knew Tommy wasn't really happy here, but he wasn't thinking he would prefer to die than live with him. It was true that he was really rough with him a few hours ago, but he hadn't touched him for three days. And his smell was so intoxicating…His blood tasted so delicious…And the sight he had when he saw him laying on the bed was so irresistible…He wasn't able to control himself; he had to use him, to have him, to own him. And it was his right, wasn't it? Tommy was his property. And he always took care of what belonged to him. So why did the blonde think that he would want to kill him?

"What are you talking about, boy? Why would I think about killing you?"

Tommy looked at him and frowned. Was it a good moment to talk about the dead slaves? He wished to ask about what happened to his previous slaves since Georges had talked about it. But was it a taboo subject for the vampire? There was only one way to know.

"Well, your other slaves had been killed…So I guess you will kill me too, someday," Tommy explained, carefully.

"How do you know about them?" Adam asked, surprised.

"It's Georges…He told me..."

"What did he say exactly?"

"Well…he said he knew your three latest slaves and that they had been killed…" the blonde informed, hoping he wouldn't get the butler in trouble. During the latest days, the old man became his friend and confident.

"And you think that I'm the one who killed them?"

"Humm…I guess so…I'm sure Georges didn't do it and since they were under your care…I thought that maybe…well…they weren't good enough so…you…"

"I didn't kill them, Tommy," Adam interrupted. "I did killed humans in the past and I'm still going to kill some in the future, but I'm not responsible for my slaves' death…well, not directly."

So Adam wasn't the killer. The blonde wondered what could have happened. The vampire seemed to be disturbed by the subject.

"So…what happened to them?" Tommy dared to ask.

"Another vampire killed them," Adam said after a moment. "He did it to take vengeance on me…But it's a long story…" he added, sighing. "So what about that sore ass?! Do you still want me to take care of it?"

The human frowned; he hated when someone began to talk about something and decided to stop talking about it before the end. He would have wished to know if he was in danger, too. But, obviously, the vampire wouldn't say more about it. At least, it seemed like the blood sucker was now agreed to help him; hopefully, he would forget the punishment.

"Yes, please…" Tommy said, lowering his eyes. It was so humiliating to ask to someone to take care of your own ass.

"Good…Roll on your stomach."

The blonde complied, spreading his legs apart without even thinking about it. Looking at his slave, Adam smiled; he liked having a boy who did what he had to do without having to tell him. And the way Tommy was exposing himself showed that even if he hated the vampire, he was able to trust him.

Adam knelt behind the blonde and removed the sheets from him. The sight he had was beautiful; he loved Tommy's delicate frame, his pale skin which looked like porcelain, making him remembered how fragile he was, his tiny ass in which he wanted to sink his fangs and his tight pink hole that he wanted to fill with his big cock…These thoughts were provoking a rush of blood in his dick, making it twitched with anticipation. But he knew he couldn't have sex with him right now; first of all, because he was still sore from their last intercourse. Yes he could heal him, fuck him and heal him again, but he wanted to give his boy a break. The last time was so rough. And secondly, he couldn't drink more of his blood. When he was having sex, it was very difficult for him to stop himself from drinking the blood of his bottom, and Tommy's scent and taste were so irresistible. He had to wait until later. Staying in control, Adam ran his hands on the boy's ass cheeks and spread them. He leant over and gave a lick at the human's hole.

Tommy wasn't looking at the vampire so he wasn't prepared for this. He thought Adam would have used his finger, so he tensed when he felt his tongue instead. He let out a faint moan when the tongue pushed on the tight ring of muscles and entered him. The feeling was so different from the last time the vampire had touched him there; it was now so gentle, caring…and pleasant. Just like this time when Adam gave him pleasure while fucking him. He was glad when the vampire moved away from his ass after a few seconds, even if his body was apparently thinking otherwise.

"You taste so good, boy…" Adam said, licking his lips and standing up. "Do you feel better?"

"Yea…I'm better," Tommy assured, blushing. "I just need to eat something…" he added after his stomach growled.

"Good…We'll go downstairs in a few minutes, but first, we'll take a shower."

The blonde nodded and followed the vampire in the bathroom.

* * *

Adam left early that night, leaving Tommy with Georges. The blonde was getting used to spending his time with the old man. They were both sitting at the table, after dinner, drinking tea.

"I miss the daylight…I miss going outside and filling my lungs with fresh air," Tommy confessed, when he finished his tea.

When he arrived at the mansion, the boy wasn't used to losing so much blood each day; he was always really tired. So, he didn't really care if he had to sleep during the day, because he didn't have enough energy to stay awake. But now that he was feeling better and less sleepy, he just wished he could go outside. He was feeling trapped and needed to get out.

"Did you tell Adam about it?" Georges asked, sipping his tea.

"No…He doesn't care about what I want…" Tommy said, raising his shoulders.

"I'm sure he does…You should tell him what you need," the old man assured, smiling with encouragement.

"I'll think about it…"

The blonde stood up and put his cup and his plate in the dishwasher. When Georges was done with his tea, he helped him clean the kitchen before leaving the room.

"I'm going to read in the living room…If you need me, call me," he said.

About 2 hours later, Tommy sat on the carpet in front of the fire and was reading the book Adam gave him. He heard the front door being opened and voices. He recognised Adam's but there were three other ones that he didn't know.

"He's in the living room," the master of the house informed. "Come on."

When Tommy heard footsteps coming his way, he stood up and retreated on the edge of the fire. He didn't know why but he was worried. Adam had never brought friends with him since he was living here, and knowing he would be surrounded by several vampires made him nervous. Yes, he had met Scarlet, but she was really nice and gentle. He was sure that blood suckers were rarely that nice.

"There he is…" Adam said when he came inside the living room and saw his slave. "Guys, I want you to meet my new boy, Tommy," he presented, walking behind the human and pushing him gently ahead.

Tommy was in the middle of the room when Sutan, Isaac and Sauli entered. Even if they didn't look really dangerous, the vampires were intimidating him. So, he retreated until he was next to Adam.

"Don't be shy or scared, boy," the dark haired vampire said, wrapping his arm around the human shoulder. "They are my friends Sauli, Isaac and Sutan…You already heard about them."

"Don't worry, Tommy…We don't bite!" Isaac assured, smiling.

"Well…yes we do…But we won't bite you!" Sauli corrected, laughing.

"Adam…He just looks so yummy!" Sutan said, licking his lips.

Tommy was still feeling uncomfortable and just wished to have the permission to leave the room. He looked at Adam who seemed to find the situation and his friends' comments really funny.

"Master…" the boy whispered with a shaking voice.

"Shh…It's okay, Tommy…No one is going to hurt you. You don't have to be worried," Adam assured, taking the human by his shoulders to face him. "Just stay at my side and they won't touch you, okay?"

Tommy lowered his head and nodded. Apparently, he would have to stay with them. Adam went to sit down on a couch and invited his guests to sit as well. The human followed the vampire and knelt at his feet after his master had pointed him to the floor next to him.

Tommy stayed there for a while, giving him plenty of time to study Adam's friends. He thought that Isaac was really funny and clumsy; always making the other vampires laugh about things he had said or done. Sauli seemed to be really nice; he was always smiling at Tommy when he was noticing that the human was looking at him. He also seemed to have strong feelings for Adam; the way he was looking at him or talking to him was pretty obvious. His master had talked a lot about him before and seemed to care a lot for the blonde vampire as well. Sutan was scaring him. It looked like he was a nice guy, but the way he was looking at him; like he just wanted to have a taste wasn't really helping. He was also talking about some cute boys that he had sex with it and treated them like they were just meat. Well, humans could be a kind of meat for vampires, but it was not a reason to talk about these poor guys like that. He was glad that Adam wasn't talking about what he was doing with him when they were alone, even if his friends had probably a good idea already.

After about an hour, Tommy wasn't paying attention to their discussion anymore; Adam gave him the permission to read his book since he seemed to be bored. But when he heard that his master was leaving for a few days, he raised his head with interest. After a few minutes, he learned that Adam had to go out of town for an important meeting next week and that he would be away for at least 5 days. Just the thought of the vampire staying away from him for a while was making him smile. But what if he would decide to bring him with him? Maybe he would find a way to escape; Adam would be probably really busy. And where were they going exactly? Probably somewhere crowded with vampires. So it wouldn't be a good idea to stay away from Adam if he wanted to stay alive or at least unharmed.

Tommy was still thinking about his master's trip, when Isaac, Sutan and Sauli decided to leave before the sunrise. They were in the front hall when the human saw Adam grabbing and pinning Sauli against the wall to kiss him passionately. He didn't understand why, but when he saw them, he had to lower his eyes and felt a kind of small knot forming in his stomach. Why was he not comfortable with Adam kissing someone else? It was not like he was in a relationship with the vampire or that he was jealous of Sauli, wasn't he? Of course he wasn't; he was probably only tired and hungry. Chasing these thoughts away, he followed Adam upstairs after the other vampires had left. They both went to bed and had sex; but this time Adam was gentler.

Tommy was laying on his stomach and was slowly falling asleep with the feeling of Adam's caresses on his back, when he remembered that the vampire was leaving in a few days.

"Master, you said you will leave next week for a few days…What's going to happen with me? Am I coming with you?" the blonde asked.

"No, boy…you'll stay here," Adam informed, running his fingers through the human's hair. "Someone is going to take care of you while I'm gone."

"So…It's just going to be me and Georges," Tommy said, supposing the butler would be one who would take care of him.

"Georges will be here, of course…But I asked Sauli to stay with you as well."

"I don't need to be babysat…"

"Tommy…It's not about being babysat…I know very well that you'll take the first opportunity to run away, and I don't want that. I trust Georges, but he's human. I will feel more secure if a vampire I can trust is around to keep an eye on you," Adam explained. "I know Sauli well and he knows the house. So it won't be complicated for him to stay here."

"Is he going to use me like you do?" Tommy wondered, rolling on his side to face the vampire.

"If you are talking about sex, no, he won't have sex with you. But he will feed on you. I hope you'll be a good boy while I'm gone, because I'll know if you do something wrong and you'll be punished severely."

The blonde nodded and sighed; he was hoping he would have a chance to escape if Adam wasn't around. But Sauli would be there to watch him. He was disappointed. He was getting used to having Adam biting him each day; he didn't want to be bitten by another vampire who wouldn't know how to make him comfortable. And what if he hurt him? No, Sauli seemed to be a nice guy; he wouldn't do that. He hoped he would treat him well.

"Tommy…Did you drink your juice, tonight?" the vampire asked, looking at the nightstand.

Adam didn't want to see Tommy weak again; he had been so scared when Georges told him he was unconscious. He wanted to make sure that he was always healthy, and a good way to stay like that was by drinking the beverage recommended by the doctor. He was always making sure Tommy was drinking it before going to sleep and during the night. But this morning, he didn't notice if his boy had taken it.

"No, I didn't…I forgot," Tommy said, his voice muffled by the pillow; he was slowly falling asleep.

Sighing, Adam stood up and walked to the small fridge. He grabbed a cup from a shelf, a bottle in the fridge and poor some of its liquid in the cup.

"There…drink it before you fall asleep," the vampire said, giving the cup to Tommy.

"I'll drink it when I'll wake up," the blonde said, pushing the cup away.

"No, boy. I want you to drink it, now!" Adam ordered, severely.

"I hate it…It's disgusting…"

"I don't care…DRINK!"

Tommy frowned; the blood sucker was an asshole again. He was feeling better now, why did he have to keep drinking that shit? But he didn't want to fight with Adam right now, so he took the cup, pinched his nose and drank the liquid. When he was done, he gave the cup back to the vampire, laid on his side and pulled the blankets over his body and his head.

"You can sulk all you want, boy…It's not going to change anything," Adam noted, putting the cup away and going back to bed.

Even if he knew Tommy was angry, he spooned him, pulling him closer. The vampire realized that the human was really tired, because a few minutes later, his breathing deepened; he was already asleep.

* * *

Adam was in his office with Kevin. His colleague came to see him a few minutes ago to talk to him about something important. Adam sat behind his desk and Kevin was pacing the room.

"Kevin…just stop it! Tell me what you have to tell me and stop moving!"

"Ok…fine…But you won't like it!" Kevin warned, taking the chair in front of the dark haired vampire. "Do you remember the young vampire we killed a few weeks ago?"

"Yea, of course I remember…What about him?

"Well, he told us before we killed him that he wasn't responsible for all the humans' death …"

"Yea, I remember that too…" Adam said, wondering why his friend was mentioning that.

"Well…He was right. There is another vampire who doesn't respect our rules."

"Really! How do you know that? Did you see him?"

"Yes, I did…Last night, in the city…" Kevin said, getting more and more anxious.

"Okay…So, we'll find him and do what we have to do…I don't see any problem about that…"

"Yea, there's a problem…you know him…"

"Who is it?"

"Humm…It's Malcolm…" Kevin informed, hesitantly.

At this sentence, Adam stood up quickly, and walked to the other side of his desk, next to Kevin.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried.

"Yes…Unfortunately, it was him…"

"Damn it!" Adam hissed, getting out of his office, followed by his friend.

He headed to the kitchen and found Tommy and Georges at the table eating their dessert. When he saw how stressed his boss was, the butler knew something was wrong, so he stood up to meet the vampire.

"What's wrong, Sir?" the old man asked.

"We have a big problem," Adam began, looking at Tommy. "Malcolm is back…"

"He's here…In town?" Georges demanded, worried.

"Yes…Kevin saw him last night…"

"Oh my god…" the butler said, looking at the two vampires.

"I'm sorry, Master," Tommy interrupted, wondering what was going on. "But who's that Malcolm guy?"

"Boy, you remember when I told you about a vampire who had killed my previous slaves…" Adam said, walking near the blonde.

"Yea…I do…"

"Well…It was him, it was Malcolm…"

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

During the next few days, when Adam was getting out of the house, he was never away for a very long time. He left only if he had to, and if he wanted to see his friends, he rather preferred having them coming to visit. He wanted to keep an eye on the mansion and on Tommy. The vampire didn't know if Malcolm had learned about his new slave, but he didn't want to take any chance. He had asked if he could skip the meeting he had out of town, but it wasn't possible; he had to be there. Adam was getting anxious to leave; he had to find a way to keep Tommy safe, even if he wasn't around to protect him. He had thought about taking the blonde with him, but he wasn't trained enough and he knew he couldn't be trusted. So he looked for different possibilities, and decided that leaving Tommy with Sauli wasn't a good idea. Yes, Sauli was a vampire and Adam knew he could trust him, but he wasn't strong enough. If Malcolm would try something while Adam was gone, Sauli wouldn't be able to defeat him. So, there was only one person close to him who was strong enough to keep an eye on his slave and protect him.

"Scarlet!?" Tommy exclaimed, surprised. "I may be in danger and you leave me with a girl?!"

They were both in Adam's office. The vampire had to prepare a few files before his departure in a few hours. Adam had called Scarlet during the night to confirm that she could take care of the human while he was away. He had decided to keep the information to himself until he was sure the woman was available.

"Believe me, boy, if someone wants to hurt you, she is the person you want around to protect you," Adam said, putting documents in a carton box.

"But she's just a girl…Please, if you don't have anyone else who wants to stay with me, let me go with you. I promise I'll…"

"No, Tommy," the vampire interrupted, looking at his slave. "Scarlet is very strong. You may be surprised about it, but she's stronger than me."

"Naw…She can't be..."

"Yes, she is. She's older than I am, and more powerful. If Malcolm learns that she's around, he won't try anything; he is not stupid enough to have a fight with her," Adam explained, turning off his computer and getting out of the room. "I'm your Master, boy, so stop arguing about my decisions," he warned, beckoning to the blonde to follow him.

Sighing, Tommy complied. During the latest days, he had learned a lot about vampires and he knew Adam was right; a female vampire could be stronger than a male vampire. But it was difficult to have his life depend on that possibility. But it was harder to not be able to know what happened between Adam and Malcolm. Tommy asked his master a few times without success; the vampire didn't want to talk about it. The last time the blonde mentioned that subject, Adam got so angry that he pushed Tommy flat on his stomach on the bed and spanked him. Fortunately, it wasn't as painful as when he did it in the Dungeon and the vampire took the pain away a few minutes later. But after this, the human stopped talking about it.

"I'm leaving in three hours, boy…and I need to feed," Adam informed, taking the staircase.

Tommy nodded and followed the vampire in the bedroom without saying anything. Well, even if he wasn't happy about that, he didn't have any choices. He had learned a lot in the last few weeks and was now used to following Adam's orders, well, most of them, without complaining.

"Undress and lay on the bed," the vampire demanded, taking off his boots.

"Why? I don't need to be naked if you want to suck my blood," the blonde noted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want more than your blood, boy, so obey!" Adam ordered, taking his shirt off.

Tommy hated when he was treated like he was just a whore. But fortunately, the vampire wasn't rough with him anymore when they were having sex. He was always gentle and attentive, and even if the human didn't like it, he was trying to give him pleasure, too. Well, it wasn't true that he didn't like it at all. He had to confess that, sometimes, it felt really good; his body begging to have more of Adam's attention. He even got hard once, and it was really scaring him to realize that he couldn't control himself. So now, he wasn't afraid about having sex with the vampire anymore, he was more worried about the pleasure he would have from it and how his body would react.

Frowning, Tommy undressed and laid on his back. The room was cold as usual and goosebumps appeared all over his body.

"Don't worry, I'm going to warm you up in a second," Adam said, joining the human on the bed and leaning on top of him, bearing his weight with his arms.

The vampire ran his nose in the blonde's neck, smelling his sweet scent. When he was invaded by the smell he loved so much, he began kissing and licking at the pale skin. When he had covered as much as he could, he cupped Tommy's chin and turning his head to face him. Adam kissed him while rubbing his hard cock on the boy's soft one. He moved away from the blonde's mouth for a few seconds, the time to lick two of his fingers and to run his tongue over his fangs. He spread Tommy's thighs further apart to have a better access and ran his moist fingers on the boy's hole. When the vampire began entering his fingers in the human tight heat, he slid his bloody tongue between the boy's part lips.

When Tommy felt the warm feeling of the vampire's blood spreading all over his body he let out a faint moan. He had to confess that he really liked that feeling. With every day passing, he was beginning to be more and more addicted to Adam's blood. He wasn't able to tell if his need was only physical, psychological or both. But one thing he knew was that his body was reacting a lot to it; his dick was now half-hard. Well, the vampire's fingers inside his ass rubbing against his pleasure spot were helping a lot. After a few minutes, when Tommy felt the digits being removed and replaced by Adam's cock, he began sucking with hunger on the vampire's tongue, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Master…I want more…" he managed to stay on Adam's lips.

"What do you want, boy?" the vampire asked, stopping his thrusting.

"Blood…I want more…" the human murmured, blushing.

Tommy didn't know when he began to be so desperate to have more blood. He hated it, but he wasn't able to stop himself from begging for it. What was wrong with him?

"Just a bit more," Adam said, smiling. He bit his own tongue and slid it back into the blonde's waiting mouth.

The moment the tongue passed his lips, Tommy sucked on it. After a few seconds, he was so intoxicated that he didn't feel any discomfort when Adam thrust his big cock into him. First, he wasn't feeling any pleasure, but when the vampire shifted a little to change his angle, it was beginning to feel really good. The blonde let go of Adam's lips and turned his head on the side, to give his master better access if he wanted to bite him. A few minutes later, Tommy was moaning with each thrust and tried to shut himself up by biting his lower lip.

Adam liked to see his boy like that; his face and his chest were flushed, his cock half-hard and moans were escaping his lips. This sight was arousing him even more. He knew Tommy didn't like having pleasure from their sexual intercourse, well, it was what he said, but he didn't want to miss having the blonde looking like that. And the more the human felt good, the more his ass clenched around the vampire's dick, and it was feeling wonderful.

After a while, Adam knew the blood effects would fade away soon, so he decided to increase his rhythm to reach his orgasm. He didn't want to give more of his blood to Tommy; he had more than enough already. A few minutes later, he bit at the boy's neck and sucked mouthful after mouthful of his delicious blood. The warm liquid entering his mouth pushed him over the edge; he came deep in his boy's hole.

The moment Tommy felt the vampire's semen being loaded inside of him, he let out a very loud moan; it felt so good that he almost came as well. That was new; he had never been so close to have an orgasm while being fucked by Adam. Yes, the feeling of the cold sperm wasn't unpleasant, but it had never felt like that before.

"Please, Master…Can you stop using your power over me like that?" Tommy demanded when the vampire laid on the bed next to him.

"What power? What are you talking about, boy?" Adam asked, getting slowly back from his sexual high.

"Well….The powers you are using when you fuck me, when you are giving me pleasure…" the blonde explained, taking a blanket and covering himself.

"Hahaha…I'm not using any power, Tommy…" the vampire assured, laughing.

"I'm sure you are…Because it's not right if I'm feeling like that…"

"Boy, the pleasure you have is totally biological," Adam explained, rolling on his side to look at the human. "So if it feels good, it's because your body likes it! That has nothing to do with superpower!"

"No, it can't be…" Tommy denied, shaking his head. It wasn't possible that his body was feeling naturally like that when the vampire was 'raping' him.

"Oh yes it is, boy. And you probably are feeling like that because I'm really good with male biology!" Adam said, smiling. "I know exactly what to do and where to press to make you feel good."

Tommy blushed; he knew a man could have pleasure from being sodomized, but knowing he had pleasure from it too was making him feel really ashamed.

"But don't worry, boy, I know that it's not because I'm making you feel good that you like and want to have sex with me. But since you are my slave, you have to obey."

Adam gave a light kiss on Tommy's forehead and stood up.

"Come on, let's go take a shower and get ready before Scarlet arrives."

About an hour later, Adam was ready to go. He was standing in the hall with Tommy, Georges and Scarlet. She had arrived a few minutes before and was convincing his friend that he didn't have to be worried; she would take good care of his boy.

"Adam, just go, alright…Everything is going to be fine," she assured, opening the front door and pushing him out.

"Fine…Call me if something's wrong…And Tommy, don't disappoint me!" the vampire said, getting out and closing the door behind him.

Even if he knew that Scarlet was supposed to be really strong and powerful, Tommy was a bit worried to be away from Adam. He couldn't stop thinking about that Malcolm guy who might want to hurt him for an unknown reason.

"It's still early…What do you want to do?" the red haired vampire asked, after Georges had left to go to his apartments. "What about a movie?"

At this moment, Tommy felt like he was ten years old again with his babysitter wanting to entertain him.

"I'm not allowed to watch TV," the human said, sighing.

"I don't care…I'm your Mistress while Adam's gone and I like watching movies," Scarlet informed, smiling. "Come on!"

Surprised, Tommy followed the woman in the living room. When she opened the big cupboard, he gasped when he saw the big flat screen. He wasn't allowed to rummage in the house, so he had never looked inside. Adam was really up to date with the technology and was very rich.

"You didn't know about the TV, did you?" Scarlet asked, looking at the blonde's surprised face.

Tommy shook his head and went to sit on the couch.

"What about a horror movie?" she demanded, looking at Adam's DVD collection.

The blonde smiled; horror movies were his favourite. Well, maybe those few days with Scarlet wouldn't be too boring after all.

* * *

Tommy was laying alone in the bed. Scarlet was sleeping in the other room, a few doors away from him. At first, the blonde was really glad to have the big room and the king size bed to himself. But now, he was feeling weird, like he was lonely; it was just too big for him. Scarlet had left him about two hours ago and even if he was tired, he wasn't able to sleep. He had a kind of knot in the stomach that he couldn't explain. He thought he was hungry since Adam had drunk a lot of his blood, so he took his juice and ate a muffin and a piece of cheese. But he didn't help. He wasn't really feeling sick; he was just uncomfortable.

He had slept about 2 hours when he heard a knock at the door. He was surprised to see Scarlet enter; he thought it was Georges or one of the maids. If it would have been Adam, he wouldn't have knocked.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" she asked, worried. "You look like you didn't get any sleep…Something's wrong?"

"No…I'm fine," the human assured, getting out of the bed. Adam wasn't there, so he decided to sleep with his boxers on. "I wasn't feeling good, so I couldn't sleep. But it doesn't matter; I'll try to sleep later."

"If you say so…Georges told me that he began to spruce the old garden in the backyard. He wants to grow his own vegetables this year. I like that kind of stuff! Do you want to help us?"

"I'm not allowed to go outside," Tommy explained, disappointed. "Adam is scared that I would try to escape. It's why I'm wearing that thing around my ankle," he added, pointing at the monitoring device.

"I'm not surprised!" Scarlet noted, shaking his head. "I'm the one who decides while he's gone…Can I trust you about this?"

"About not running away or about keeping this as a secret?"

"About running away…Well…Even if you decide to try something that stupid, you wouldn't go really far…So, are you coming with me outside?"

Tommy nodded, smiling. He was more than happy to have the opportunity to get out of the house. But looking at his ankle, he frowned.

"Don't worry, I have a key!" Scarlet informed, smiling and taking the key from her pocket. "Georges told me where I can find it!"

She knelt in front to the blonde and removed the monitor.

"Now, get ready…I'll wait for you downstairs," she said, getting out of the room.

Tommy got dressed quickly, grabbed something to eat and met Scarlet in the sunroom giving access to the backyard. Even if taking care of a garden wasn't something he used to like, he was glad to do it.

After they had spent several hours outside, Scarlet and Tommy came back in the house. Georges had prepared something for dinner, and after the blonde had eaten, he sat in the living room to read while Scarlet had some calls to make.

"The Reign of Upirs," the vampire read when she joined Tommy about an hour later. "You don't find it too difficult to read?" she asked, sitting next to the blonde.

"Some parts are hard, but Georges gave me that book to help me with the old vocabulary," the human said, showing an old brown book which looked like a dictionary. "It's taking me twice the time to read the pages, but I'm learning a lot about your world."

"Good…Tommy…I will need to feed soon, so do you want me to do it now or you prefer doing it just before going to bed?" Scarlet asked.

Tommy looked at her and froze. He didn't know that vampire could be so nice and gentle. He was just a slave and she was almost asking for his permission to feed of him. That was so weird; Adam was always taking what he wanted without really caring about what he thought.

"Tommy…Are you okay?"

"Yea…Sorry…It's just…You are so kind with me…I'm not used to it…" the blonde explained, blushing. Why was he feeling weird about being treated nicely?

"I know Adam could be a bit rude sometimes…" Scarlet confessed, smiling.

"Rude…It's more than that…He's treating me like I'm nothing…He doesn't care about me…But with you, it's different; I feel like you care," Tommy explained, lowering his eyes. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake; he knew Adam wouldn't like being talked about like that.

"Tommy…You are wrong about that," the vampire assured, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Adam really cares about you…"

"Oh no, he doesn't," he interrupted, shaking his head.

"Yes, he does…But he has a weird way of showing it…Just the fact that he asked me to stay with you while he's gone is a proof that he cares. And I noticed that he was worried about leaving you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really believe it…He kidnapped me, he hurt me and he forced to…well…you know…And I have to stay here against my will, so it's difficult to see the situation like you do…"

Scarlet looked at him and frowned. Tommy was suddenly afraid that he had gone too far. He wasn't supposed to disrespect his master; he had been punished for doing so a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Ma'am…or Mistress…I'm sorry, I don't know how I should call you…" the human apologized quickly.

"Hahaha…It's okay, Tommy…Don't worry about that…You can tell me everything you want…and call me Scarlet, only Scarlet," she informed, smiling.

The blonde felt relieved. He was suddenly really tired, remembering that he hadn't sleep much in the last hours.

"Can we go upstairs so you can feed on me and I can go to sleep?" he asked, yawning.

"Of course!" the vampire said, smiling and leading the way upstairs.

Scarlet had bitten Tommy on the wrist. The blonde thought that she was really gentle with him because he didn't feel any pain even before the venom's effects began. When she was sure he was okay, she left him to go in the guest room. Again, Tommy wasn't able to sleep. He was rolling in the bed and even if he was tired, he slept only for a few minutes and kept waking up. So when he woke up in the afternoon, he didn't have a lot of energy. Scarlet was worried and was probably beginning to think that he was hiding something from her.

* * *

The third morning, it was the same thing. The knot in his stomach was back and Tommy wasn't able to sleep. Despondent, he decided to call Scarlet; maybe she could drink more blood to make him pass out.

"Scarlet...Scarlet..." he called, sitting in the bed. He knew he didn't to have to call very loudly for her to hear him.

Tommy was right; he heard a knock at the door about a minute later.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Scarlet asked, opening the door and walking inside the room.

"I can't sleep...Can you do something about it?" the human demanded when the vampire sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe...But it depends on why you can't sleep..."

"I don't know..."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No...I feel like I need something, but I don't know what...I'm not hungry or thirsty...But I have a knot in the stomach...It's weird..."

Scarlet stayed silent for a moment, looking at Tommy like she was studying him.

"Did you have problem sleeping before?" she asked, after a moment.

"No...Since I'm here, it's so easy to sleep...Probably because I'm losing a good amount of blood each day..."

"Yes, probably. Did that happen before, that knot in your stomach?"

"No..." Tommy said, pensive. "Wait...yes...it happened once..." he rectified after a few seconds.

"When? Did it happen recently?"

"Well...yea...Humm...I felt the knot when...humm...when Adam kissed Sauli in front of me..." the blonde managed to say, shyly. He didn't want to sound like he was jealous or something.

He was surprised when he saw Scarlet smile. He didn't know if she was kind of laughing at him or if it was just sympathy. He remembered that she had been Adam's lover in the past.

"I think I know what's wrong with you, Tommy," she said. "Did Adam make you drink his blood?"

"Yes...everyday..." the blonde answered, suspiciously. Where did she want to go with that? Adam told him it was toxic, but could the vampire's blood make him sick?

"That's what I thought..."

"What's wrong with me?" Tommy asked, worried. "Am I really sick?

"You are not sick, Tommy," Scarlet assured, patting his shoulder. "You are bonding…"

"What? I'm what?!" the blonde exclaimed, incredulous.

"You are bonding to Adam…"

"No…I can't be…It's impossible…I hate him…"

"That's nothing to do with love or hate," Scarlet began. "Adam is very powerful and he is giving you his blood. When a human slave is drinking his master's blood and when the master is a powerful vampire, the slave can develop a need to be with his master as often as possible," she added, apparently certain about her explication.

"I never heard about that…Adam never mentioned it…" Tommy denied, shaking his head. He hoped she was wrong.

"You are reading The Reign of Upirs…There are mentions of slave/master bonding in it."

"No…I just read about slaves falling in love with their masters or mistresses."

"They were not in love; they were bonded," Scarlet explained. "I don't say that it's impossible for a slave to fall in love with his master or for a vampire to have feelings for his slave. But a bond can be created between a human slave and a master. But the bonding is not necessarily psychological or emotional; usually, in the beginning, it's only physical. And apparently, it's exactly what's happening to you."

"There is probably another explanation," Tommy guessed, feeling the tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to have that link with Adam.

"I don't think so…I'm sure you like when Adam is giving you his blood and I'm sure you always want more. You probably feel really comfortable when you are sleeping in his arms and I'm sure your body reacts pleasantly when you have sex with him…And I think you are feeling that knot in your stomach when you need him or when you need to be reassured, like when he kissed Sauli. This is probably the first time you've stayed away from him that long and the first time you are sleeping without him. It's why you can't sleep; you missed him."

Tommy shook his head and closed his eyes; she was right. Everything Scarlet just said was true. But he didn't want that, he didn't want his body to beg for Adam while his mind wanted to stay away from him. How would he be able to live with that? There was probably a way to destroy this bond.

"How can I make it stop?" the blonde asked, hoping she had a solution.

"You can't…A slave can't do anything about that…Adam is the only one who can decide to break the bond."

Tommy looked at Scarlet and sighed; he was totally despondent. He was sure Adam would never agree to break it.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Adam came back after six days away, he was in hurry to see if everything was okay. He had spoken with Scarlet on the phone twice, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't lying when she told him that everything was fine. The moment he arrived at his house, he went directly in the guest room. It was late in the morning, so he was sure Scarlet was sleeping. But when he opened the door of the room, his friend wasn't there; the bed was empty. So he decided to take a look at Tommy, but before he had the time to turn the knob, the door opened and Scarlet walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She had probably heard him or smelled him.

"Hi Adam!" she welcomed him, giving him a light kiss. "How was your trip?"

"Long and boring…Why are you not sleeping in the guest room?" Adam wondered, leading her into a small living room a few doors away. He didn't want to wake Tommy up.

"Because Tommy couldn't sleep," she explained, sitting on a couch. "There is something new that you need to know…"

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"It's about your slave…He's bonding to you."

"Really!? Are you sure?" Adam demanded, surprised by the information.

"Well…He has all the signs…" Scarlet began. "He's addicted to your blood, he likes when you are holding him in your arms, he can't sleep without having you around and he feels weird when he sees you kissing Sauli," she explained, waiting for Adam's reaction. "And since he doesn't really like you, I'm sure he's not falling in love with you!" she added, when he didn't response.

"You're probably right…I never expected that from him," he noted, running his hand through his hair. "I like having him around, but he isn't responding very well to his new life. But it's true about the blood, he started to like it recently…Same thing for the sex…"

"How do you feel about that?"

"How I feel? It's very good news actually. It's going to make things easier…"

"Well, maybe not for a while…He wants you to break the bond," Scarlet explained, hesitantly.

"No way!" Adam assured, shaking his head. "I'm lucky enough to have a bond slave, I certainly won't destroy that! He will have to get used to it, even if he doesn't like it."

"You are the master…" she said, sighing. "Well...speaking about what he likes…Maybe you should let him have some fun, you know…He told me he wasn't allowed to go outside or to watch TV…Maybe you shouldn't be so rough with him."

"He's a slave…"

"Yes, he is," Scarlet interrupted, almost angrily. "But he's also a teen…I'm sure you would have better results with him if you stop acting like an asshole."

Adam frowned. Even if he knew that the woman was always saying what she had in mind, he wasn't prepared to talk about the way he was treating and training his slaves with her. But maybe she was right; he should be more flexible with Tommy.

"I'll think about it!" he said, closing the subject. "I'm really grateful that you accepted to stay here…I will owe you one!"

"Okay…I keep that in mind!" Scarlet assured, smiling.

* * *

They kept talking for about an hour before they decided to go to sleep. Scarlet went in the guest room and Adam joined Tommy in his bedroom.

Tommy was asleep when the bed shifted and a current of fresh air brushed his skin for a brief moment. He opened his eyes when an arm wrapped his waist; he felt suddenly so peaceful. He turned slowly his head and found two blue eyes looking at him.

"Master…" he whispered, not knowing if he was happy or disappointed by the vampire's return.

"Hey, boy…I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up…"Adam murmured, kissing the blonde forehead.

"Master…I'm…I'm bonding to you…" Tommy said, hesitantly.

"I know...Scarlet told me…"

"Can you make it stop…Please?" the blonde begged, hoping the vampire would agree.

"I'm sorry, boy…But no, I won't break the bond," Adam said, running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"I knew it!" the blonde hissed, rolling quickly on his side, his back to the vampire.

Feeling no resistance, he pushed Adam's hands away from him and moved until he was on the edge of the bed. He covered his head with the sheets and let the tears run down his cheeks. He was surprised that the vampire didn't force him to stay close to him.

Adam decided to let Tommy keep his distance; he knew he would come back by himself because of the bonding. He understood that the boy was sad about the situation and, before falling asleep, he promised himself to find a way to make his life with him easier.

* * *

When Tommy woke up, he was surprised to find his back and his ass pressed against Adam's side. Apparently, he was the one who had gotten closer in his sleep, because he was now in the middle of the bed and the vampire didn't seem to have moved. Adam was laying on his back, his face turned on the other side and his hands weren't touching Tommy. The blonde didn't know if the vampire noticed his presence, because he knew he liked having the human in his arms when he was sleeping.

Tommy was feeling a bit better; he was more rested and the knot in his stomach had disappeared. So it was true, he was bonding to Adam. Scarlet explained to him that the bond process was progressive; the need to be around the vampire would increase each day. He wondered how he would be able to handle that. He knew he would miss spending time with Scarlet; she was so nice and caring. She was making him feel like he was a person, not a thing. He hoped she would come to visit often.

Tommy was brought back from his thoughts when Adam shifted and rolled on his side, facing him. He gently placed a hand on the boy's hip and the other one over his head. The blonde hesitated to turn to look at him; he was still mad because the vampire refused to break the bond.

"Did you get some sleep this time?" Adam asked, caressing the human thigh and hip.

"Yea…thanks to you!" Tommy spat out, sarcastically.

"I hate when you talk to me like that!" the vampire warned, gripping the blonde's thigh roughly, making him whine in pain. "Get dress and come with me downstairs...You and I need to have a serious conversation…" he added, standing up and walking to the wardrobe.

Reluctantly, Tommy nodded and stood up. He looked at his thigh and saw the marks of Adam's nails in his skin. Cursing, he grabbed some clothes from a drawer and got dressed.

"And by the way, when you are sleeping with me, I want you naked…" Adam noted, looking at the boy's boxers.

The blonde nodded again even if he just wanted to argue. The vampire looked already so pissed; he didn't want to add more reasons to be punished.

When they were both ready, Tommy took something to eat from the fridge and they went downstairs in Adam's office. The vampire looked serious and pensive.

"I want you to know that it's really pissing me off when you disrespect me, Tommy," Adam confessed, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back in his chair. "I notice that you are doing it very often when you talk to me, when you talk about me and even in your actions. I hate it, very much. I should have punished you each time you did something to make me upset…"

"But…I…" Tommy began, trying to defend himself.

"Let me finish, boy," the vampire interrupted, looking at the human severely. "It's exactly the kind of behaviour I don't want from you. You have to show me your respect all the time; I'm your Master and you are my slave. Like I said, I should have punished you, but I knew you were having a hard time to adapt to your new life, so I tried to be understanding. But I have had enough of your arrogance, so, from now on, each time you're disrespectful, I will punish you."

Tommy gasped; that wasn't looking good. He knew he had a few problems with respect and authority since he arrived at the mansion and realized that Adam was really tolerant. But from now on, the vampire would punish his every bad mood. He would have to be very careful if he didn't want to spend his days and nights in the Dungeon.

"I was speaking with Scarlet a few hours ago and I realized I was really rough with you," Adam confessed. "So, yes, I will punish you when you do something wrong, but I will also reward your good behaviour."

Tommy looked at the vampire and frowned, doubting. What kind of rewards he was talking about? Will the rewards be about him or about the vampire? Will having pleasure while they are having sex will be a kind of reward or will Adam give to him something he really likes?

"Humm…Master…" the blonde began, not sure if he was allowed to talk. "What kind of rewards exactly?"

"Well, I know that I didn't really take the time to learn more about you, about what you like, about your hobbies…I want you to tell me more about you so I'll know how to reward you. I'm not going to reward you each time you do something to please me, because you are my slave and it's your role to do so. But, once or twice a week, or maybe more in the future, if I think you have been good to me, I will please you as well."

Even if it was only for a few times a week, Tommy really liked the idea. He still didn't know of what Adam's reward consisted, but the fact that the vampire wanted to know more about what he liked was a good start.

"Master…can you give me an example of a reward?" the blonde asked, curious.

"Yes…Of course…Tell me, boy, what did you like to do back home?" Adam demanded, hoping Tommy was easy to please.

"Well…I like hanging out with my friends, watching horror movies…And I love music…almost each day, when I was getting back from school, I was always grabbing my guitar and was playing for hours…"

The vampire nodded and smiled at the blonde; he had a good idea.

"Come with me, boy," Adam said, standing up and walking toward the door. "There is something I want to show you…"

Tommy stood up as well and followed the vampire, wondering what he wanted to show him. They passed the living room and the main hall to take the staircase. When they were upstairs, they passed in front their bedroom and stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor. The human had never been allowed to enter that room, even if the door was opened. Adam took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Slowly, the vampire pushed on the door and turned on the light.

"Come in…I'm sure you will love this room…" the vampire said, smiling.

Tommy stepped forward and as soon as he passed the door he gasped, impressed.

"You have a music room!" the blonde exclaimed, walking in the middle of the room and looking around.

It was a huge room the size of the living room. There were a few windows covered with blue velvet curtains and several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were a few couches, chairs and coffee tables positioned harmoniously. But what got Tommy's attention were the different musical instruments that occupied the space. There was a wooden grand piano in the middle of the room, an old harp just in front of a window, a double-bass and a violin on the left side, leaning on metal racks near the wall. On the opposite side of the room, there were more recent instruments: a keyboard, a drum, a bass, and acoustic and electric guitars.

"Do you like it, boy?" Adam asked while Tommy was pacing the room to take a closer look at the different instruments.

"Do I like it!? I LOVE it!" the blonde assured, smiling. "Master, why did you hide that room from me?"

"Because this room is like my heaven, my refuge…and I didn't know you like music," the vampire explained, sitting on the wooden bench behind the piano and letting his fingers run on the ivory keys.

"Master…Can I?" the human asked, pointing at the acoustic guitar.

"No…I don't think you deserve it…" Adam said, standing up and walking closer to Tommy. "This is the kind of reward you can have if you please me; a few hours in this room, playing on the instruments of your choice."

The blonde lowered his head; he was so disappointed. He had felt small butterflies in his stomach when he entered the room a few minutes ago; music was his passion. Now he wondered what he would have to do to gain the privilege to use the guitar and how long he would have to wait.

"Look…I'm giving you three days to prove that you can be a good slave," Adam began, like he had read Tommy's mind. "If you are respectful and obedient enough during those three days, I will let you use this room for two hours."

"Only two hours…" the blonde whispered, sighing.

"It's only the beginning, boy. If you keep pleasing me through the days and weeks, I may decide to increase the number of rewards and the duration of them."

Tommy nodded. He knew he would have to work hard to be able to please Adam, but if he had to stay with the vampire, he would do everything he could to be able to play music again.

"Good…come out now," Adam said, getting out of the room and waiting for the human to do the same.

While they passed in front of the guest room, Scarlet opened the door.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked, getting downstairs with them.

"I decided to follow your advice!" Adam informed, smiling.

* * *

During the next two days, Tommy tried to behave well even when he wasn't agreed with Adam's orders. It took a lot of safe control to stop himself from arguing or cursing when the vampire was asking him to do things that he didn't like to do. The blonde almost exploded when they both had a discussion about the bonding. Adam was strict about the subject; breaking the bond wasn't an option. Knowing Tommy's needs would change during the next few weeks, the vampire promised he would do everything he could to make it easy for him. He said he would try to not stay away from the house for too long and if he had to do so, he would give a small amount of his blood to Georges to give to Tommy if he needed it. The blonde thought that he would never need Adam that much but the vampire assured him that he was wrong; he shouldn't underestimate the power of slave/master bonding.

The third day, Adam had to go out; he wanted to find out why Malcolm was back and what he wanted. He searched for him in town, but didn't find any sign of his presence. During the night, he met another vampire who told him that he hadn't seen Malcolm for a few days and no human corpses had been found in the latest days. Adam first thought that that was good news, but Malcolm was despicable and cunning; so he shouldn't let his guard down. Maybe he was just passing through town or maybe he was back to cause troubles. Chasing these thoughts away, he decided to go visit Sauli; he hadn't seen him for a while and wanted to spend a few hours with him before going back to the mansion.

While Adam was gone, Tommy helped Georges prepare plants and seeds for the garden. He wasn't allowed to go out when the vampire wasn't around, but at least, he was able to give a hand to the butler in the solarium. The first time Scarlet had asked him to help them, he thought it was boring. But during the few days spent outside with the woman and the old man, he found out that gardening was something he liked to do. Well, it was better than doing nothing. Later, after dinner, he sat near the fire place in the living room to read the vampire's book. He was reading for about thirty minutes when he came across a passage that retained his attention: "…and I bit the man's wife. But the moment I swallowed the first drops of blood, I knew I would be defeated. I could feel the blue morel's essence spreading into my entire body, paralysing my senses. I was laying on the ground, waiting for the man's revenge. But fortunately, it never came." Tommy didn't know what a blue morel was, but he understood that the vampire could have been killed because he wasn't able to defend himself anymore. So, obviously, it was something that could harm a vampire. Curious, the blonde decided to take a look in other books, but didn't find anything about that. About an hour later, he was still absorbed in his researches when Georges entered the room.

"What are you looking for, Tommy?" the butler asked, looking at the several opened books lying on the living room's floor.

"I read about something, but I don't know what it is," the boy explained, sighing. "I looked in almost all the books Adam allowed me to use, but I didn't find my answer."

"And what is this thing about? Maybe I can help you…"

"Well…It's about something called 'blue morel'," Tommy said, hesitantly. He didn't know if he should share this information. But if Adam let him read that book, he should know what kind of information it contained.

"A morel…" Georges murmured, pensive. "Come with me; I think I can show you a morel," he added a few seconds later, getting out of the room.

Tommy stood up quickly and followed the old man. So, he could find that thing in the mansion!? Was Adam keeping something that could harm him in his own house? The blonde was surprised when the butler entered the vampire's office and walked until he was standing in front of the huge wooden bookcase.

"There is it…" Georges announced about two minutes later. He picked a book from one of the shelves and gave him to Tommy.

"The Mycophile's Guide," Tommy read out loud.

"It's a book about mushrooms," the butler explained when he saw the interrogation in the boy's face. "A morel is a mushroom. I'm sure you'll find the blue one somewhere in it…"

"A mushroom…That makes senses!" Tommy thought, looking at the old book. He was curious to see where he could find that mushroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…Thank you, Georges!" the blonde said, absently.

Raising his shoulders, the butler left the room. Tommy sat down on the couch and turned the pages until he found what he was looking for: the blue morel. There was a drawing showing a white mushroom with a blue cap which looked like a brain. The blonde took a look at the small paragraph next to the picture: "The blue morel could be found only in the Northern Hemisphere. According to historians, this species was abundant thousand years ago, but is now considered rare. A few had been found in Europe and America in the last century. Usually grow at the base of old trees, between their roots. Some legends tell that witches were boiling the blue morels to drink the boiled water afterwards to protect them from the evil spirits."

Despondent, Tommy put the book back on the shelf. Someone needed to be very lucky to find that kind of mushroom. And even if he was finding one, how would he be able to boil it without being caught? And how much would he need to use to make it work? And would Adam be in pain if he used it? Would he be able to kill the vampire? Was it really working? Asking himself all these questions made him think about something; did he still want to hurt or kill Adam? Tommy wasn't sure anymore…

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Adam came back to the mansion, he told Tommy that he was proud of him; he had behaved well during the last three days. He informed the blonde that he would be allowed to spend two hours in the music room. Tommy was so happy that he wanted to go already. But the vampire didn't want to; it was late in the morning, so they needed to go to bed. The human would have to wait until he woke up before having his reward. So, disappointed, Tommy followed Adam to the bedroom.

Even if the vampire just spent a few hours with Sauli and had sex with him, he still had the need to claim his slave, to be intimate with him. With each day spending around Tommy, his need to have him was growing. So, when they arrived in the room, they showered quickly and Adam told the blonde to lay on the bed, on his stomach.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" the vampire said, standing next to the bed and observing his slave. His cock was already painfully hard just by thinking about what was coming.

Without waiting for an answer, Adam grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and kneeled behind the human. He gave his dick a few strokes to ease the pressure and began caressing Tommy's ass cheeks.

Even if the blonde hesitated before laying down, thinking that he always hated that moment where the vampire wanted to fuck him, he couldn't stop his body from enjoying the feeling of Adam's hands on his ass. And when he felt a lubed finger running around his entrance, he moaned lightly, as his body was just waiting for that moment. He didn't like how he was reacting to his master's touches, but he wasn't able to control himself; so he just decided to give up fighting his body's needs.

Noticing Tommy's reaction, Adam smiled. He liked how his slave was surrending to his touches and to him the last few days. He knew it probably had something to do with the bonding and he knew it would grow more and more until his mental and emotional states would be affected. In a few weeks, Tommy would be totally dependent on him; wanting to be around his master almost the whole time and begging to be touched by him as often as possible. He knew exactly what was coming because his previous slave Brad, who had been with him for about 15 months, bonded to him as well. It was one of the reasons why Adam was so surprised when Scarlet told him about Tommy. The bonding between a slave and his master was rare, it happened for less than 5% of the vampires' slaves. So Adam was really lucky to have a second bonded slave. Thinking about his luck, he pushed slowly on the tight ring of muscles and inserted a first finger, followed by a second one two minutes later.

"Good boy," Adam noted when his slave didn't fight the intrusion. "You know that I'm able to make you feel really good..."

The only answer Tommy gave him was a light whine at the feeling of being stretched, followed quickly by a moan when the fingers found the right spot. The vampire always knew what to do to give him pleasure and make him forget the pain.

When he thought that Tommy was ready for more, Adam removed his fingers and moved to lay on top of him, bearing his weight with his arms. He kissed and licked the skin on the neck and behind the ear while rubbing his cock against the blonde's ass.

"Boy, look at me" Adam murmured in his slave's ear.

Tommy turned his head and noticed that the vampire had his fangs out and blood on his lips. Knowing what Adam wanted to do, the blonde parted his lips and let the vampire kissed him. As soon as he felt his tongue entering his mouth, Tommy sucked on it, wanting to have as much blood as possible before the wound disappear.

Seeing his slave relaxing, Adam pushed his cock inside of him in one thrust. The moment his dick was deeply inside, he felt amazing.

"Mmmm...so good," the vampire moaned, in the human's mouth.

At first, Adam's rhythm was gentle but after a few minutes, he increased it. The vampire wrapped one arm under Tommy to make him kneel and pushed on his back, to keep his torso on the mattress. In this position, the boy's ass was in the air, giving Adam a better access.

Tommy was gripping the sheets with his hands and biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud. With each thrust, the vampire was making sure his cock was rubbing against the blonde's prostate and even if the feeling was amazing, Tommy still hated the fact that he liked it.

After a while, Adam was over the edge, so he pushed on his slave's lower back to make him lay flat on the bed, and bit him on the neck. As soon as he tasted the first drop of blood, he came hard deep inside the boy's tight hole.

Just like the last few days, Tommy almost came as well when he felt the cold sperm hitting him inside. He was sure that one day he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and he wasn't looking forward for this. Yes, the feeling of release would be really good, but he would prefer having an orgasm when he wanted to; not when he was kind of forced.

When Adam felt Tommy's pulse decreased slowly, he retracted his fangs and licked the little holes. He stood up and moved the boy so he could lay down under the blankets. The vampire joined him and made sure he was well covered before wrapping his arm around his small waist and pulling him closer.

"Are you warm enough, boy?" Adam asked, running his nose along the human's neck.

"Yea..." Tommy said weakly, his eyelids heavy. He could feel that the vampire had drunk a good amount of his blood.

"Good...before you fall asleep, I want you to know that you pleased me in the last few days, I'm happy about it," Adam murmured, stroking his stomach. "Keep going like that and you'll have another reward..."

"Mmmm..." the blonde managed to say even if he was glad to hear it; he didn't have any energy left.

"You can sleep now," the vampire whispered, before closing his eyes.

Tommy didn't hear this last words; he was already asleep, thinking that in a few hours, he would play a guitar again.

* * *

Like Adam had promised, when Tommy woke up in the afternoon, he could receive his reward. So he got dressed, quickly grabbed something to eat in the small fridge of the bedroom and hurried in the corridor to wait for his master outside of the music room. He was so excited, but was feeling weird at the same time. He had changed so much since he arrived at the mansion. Back home, he took his time spent with his guitar for granted; he had never thought he could lose the right to play music. So, even if he liked to play guitar, he didn't really appreciate what it was worth. But for now, just the idea of playing music again made him so happy.

As soon as he was awake, Adam thought Tommy was really funny; he was like a young child waiting to receive a big gift. He knew the boy deserved it, so he didn't want to make him wait any longer. He unlocked and opened the door of the music room.

"There, boy…" the vampire said, letting Tommy enter the room. "You can play with the instruments of your choice. But be careful, don't break anything."

"Don't worry, Master," the blonde assured, walking toward the guitar. He didn't want to lose a minute.

"Good! I have to take care of some business in my office. You have two hours…Have fun!" Adam said before leaving the room.

When the vampire left, Tommy was already sittng on a small couch, the guitar in his hands. First, he took a few minutes to just run his fingers on the wooden sound board. After, he gently touched each string to be sure they were well tuned. When he was satisfied, he began strumming a few random notes which led later to melodies he used to play. After a while, he was so lost in his music that he forgot where he was and what he was now. So, when he stretched his neck on his side and looked around the room, he startled when he saw that Adam was leaning against the doorframe and was observing him.

"I'm sorry, Master; I didn't know you were there," Tommy apologised, removing a lock of blond hair from his face and sliding it behind his ear.

"It's okay, boy…Don't be sorry," Adam assured, walking inside the room and sitting on a couch in front of the human. "You are really good with that guitar; I never thought you were so talented!"

"Thank you," the blonde said, blushing. Usually, he was alone when he was playing, so no one had ever told him that he had talent.

"You still have 15 minutes left; do you want to play for me?"

"Yes, of course. What do you want to hear?"

"You decide…Something that you like…" Adam said, smiling.

Pensive, Tommy bit on his bottom lip for a few seconds. Finally, he decided to play one of his favourite songs, Metallica's Enter Sandman. As soon as he started to play again, he forgot that he was a slave and that a few days ago, he had wished to die instead of living there.

* * *

About two weeks later, Tommy was laying on his side, his head on Adam's shoulder. The bond was getting stronger with each day and he could feel the difference physically and mentally. Since two or three days, he remarked that he liked to cuddle with the vampire before falling asleep. It was making him feel safe and protected. Even if the blonde still didn't like Adam, he could feel that he needed him. Tommy didn't know why, but fortunately, the vampire wasn't acting like an asshole anymore. Yes, he was giving orders, was feeding on him and was forcing him to have sex, but he was more gentle and nice in general. Adam was rewarding him each three days, because Tommy was respectful and obedient. But, after several hours spent in the music room, the human wanted to be rewarded in a different way. He still liked playing music, but there was something that he missed even more and he decided it was time to talk about it with the vampire.

"Master, I would like to tell you something…" he announced, hesitantly.

"Okay, boy…What is it?" Adam demanded, stroking the human's shoulder.

"Well…It's about my reward…" Tommy explained, shifting so he could look at the vampire's face. "I thought about something else…Something that I would like to do…I love spending time in the music room, but I would be very happy if I…Well…"

"Tommy, what is it? Don't be afraid, you can tell me…"

"Well…I would like to spend more time with humans…" the blonde quickly spilled out.

"With humans?" Adam questioned, surprised. He wasn't prepared for that kind of request.

Tommy looked at the vampire and nodded. It was obvious to him that he could need to spend time with his own kind and to do stuff with people of his age. Always being with the same people each day was beginning to be really boring.

"Georges is human…" Adam noted, running his hand through the blonde's hair.

"Yea, but he's old…I want to do things with humans of my age…" Tommy specified.

"Boy, you know that's not possible…" the vampire explained, sitting up. "I'm not going to let you get out of here so you can escape…"

"I never said anything about that…" Tommy said, angrily. "My life is boring…I would like to meet new people, to talk with them…But it's always about you," he added, before turning his back to the vampire and moving until he laid at the edge of the bed.

"Of course it's about me…You are a slave, MY slave…So I can do everything I want," Adam reminded. "I know you well, Tommy Joe, and I know you will try to escape if you find the opportunity. And I won't let that happen!"

Tommy grabbed the sheet and covered his head. He was so upset; he didn't want to see or hear the blood sucker anymore. He was an asshole again.

Adam stayed still for a few minutes and kept looking at the blonde's form. He didn't like to see him sad, but he couldn't give him everything he wanted. Tommy was a slave, and he was the master. Why wasn't he able to draw a line between them like he did with his other slaves? It was like the blonde was getting more and more under his skin. Sighing, he laid down and closed his eyes; he would try to find a solution later.

* * *

One day later, Tommy was walking in the corridor when he heard Adam's voice. The vampire had told him to come in his office after dinner, but he didn't want to bother him. So he decided to wait outside until he was done with his call.

"...Kevin, I would like to ask you a favour..." he heard Adam say. He didn't know what the other vampire was talking about, but his master laughed for a few seconds. He had heard about Kevin before and found out that he was often cruel with humans.

"...No, I wouldn't! It's about my slave, Tommy..." At this moment, the blonde almost stopped breathing; he didn't want to miss anything and he didn't want to be heard by Adam.

"...He told me that he wants to spend some time with other humans...Yea, I know...that's what I told him. I know he would try to escape if I do..." So Adam didn't trust him at all... Well, he was right because Tommy thought he would escape at the first opportunity.

"...Yes...I think he needs to learn from someone else what it is to be a slave..." At this, Tommy frowned; he thought he had already seen enough of the life as a slave.

"...We'll do that at my place...Are you sure about this?...I don't want to bother you...Ok...Thank you!" The blonde heard Adam hang up, so he decided to enter the office.

"Boy, it's not really polite to listen to others' conversation..." the vampire noted when Tommy was standing in front of the desk.

"I didn't want to listen, Master...I just didn't want to bother you..." the human explained in defence.

"Next time, I want you to show yourself...I don't like when you are hiding from me."

"Yes, Master...I'm sorry..." Tommy apologised absently. He was still thinking about what he just heard and had so many questions. But he didn't want to show Adam that he was paying attention to his discussion.

* * *

The following day, when Adam woke up, he smiled when he noted that Tommy was sleeping, pressed against him, his head resting on his chest. He liked seeing him so needy. Adam thought that the idea of asking Kevin to come to visit was the good one. He was a vampire with a different vision of a master/slave relationship, so he was a good ally who could help with Tommy. Kevin had proposed to come to his place tonight. He was looking forward to seeing how it would go and hoped that his slave would behave well. He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt the light flutter of Tommy's eyelashes on his skin.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly and shivered. So he sat up and grabbed the additional blanket that Adam had left folded at his feet. He spread it on him, and when he was well covered, he laid back down and tried to take back the same position he had before he moved. He was not really tired, but he wanted to spend more time in bed just because it was comfortable.

"I love having your warm body next to me like that…" Adam said, wrapping an arm around the human and squeezing lightly.

Tommy sighed; he already knew that. The vampire told him that sentence almost each time he had the blonde in his arms. What changed in the last days was that Tommy could answer that he liked being in his arms, too, but he kept that information to himself.

They both stayed in bed for another hour. When Adam glanced at his watch, he noted that it was already late in the afternoon. So they stood up, showered, got dressed and head downstairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, it smelt really good; Georges was baking chocolate chips cookies, Tommy's favourites. So the blonde stayed with the butler while Adam went in his office.

After dinner, Tommy was in the kitchen washing the dishes when someone knocked at the front door. It took only a few seconds before he heard the door being opened and voices; Adam's and another one that he never heard before.

"Tommy, come here!" Adam ordered from the main hall.

The blonde dried his hands with a towel and went to join his master. He was a few feet away when he noticed the other man; he was scary. He had a long black trench coat, a black collar with silver spikes and several tattoos on his neck and his hands. Tommy guessed that his body was probably covered with ink. The man's hair looked weird; long in the middle but short on the side. And the way the man was looking at him gave him goose bumps; he wouldn't want to spend time alone with him.

"Boy, I want you to meet my friend, Kevin," Adam said, wrapping an arm around Tommy's shoulders. "Kevin, this is Tommy Joe."

"Mmmm…Nice piece, man!" the vampire noted, licking his lips and smiling.

Tommy thought that Kevin really looked like the typical evil vampire. He was wondering what Adam asked him to do with or to him. Thinking about it, he became to be very anxious.

"Boy, don't be shy!" Adam said, warmly.

Tommy was going to say something when he noticed that his master wasn't talking to him. Stretching his neck to have a better look, he saw that there was someone else behind Kevin.

"Oh, yea…I forgot…" the vampire confessed, roughly grabbing and pulling a boy in front of him. "This is my slave, Kris."

Tommy looked up at his master and frowned. He was wondering what this boy was doing here.

"Your reward…" Adam whispered, smiling.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adam and Kevin had business to do, so they left the slaves in the living room while they went in the office. Kris and Tommy sat on a couch and stayed silent for a few minutes, observing each other.

Kris seemed to be older than Tommy. He had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing black leather shorts and a really tight white t-shirt. Through the fabric, Tommy could see that his nipples were pierced with small metal rings. He was also wearing a silver dog collar around the neck and black combat boots.

"I like your boots," Tommy said to break the silence after a few minutes.

"Thanks! But I didn't chose them…My Master did…" Kris said, raising one of his feet and moving it so the blonde could have a better look.

"Of course…" Tommy murmured, shaking his head. Slaves didn't have the right to choose their own clothes. At least, what Adam choose for him was more comfortable than what Kevin picked for Kris.

"You don't have a collar…How does your Master keep track on you?"

"With this…It's an ankle monitor," the blonde explained, showing the device.

"Cool …I don't like wearing that collar," Kris said, raising his hand to his neck. "But my Master forces me to wear it…so I don't really have a choice…"

"For how long have you been Kevin's slave?" Tommy demanded, curious.

"For almost 5 years now…I'm used to my life with him now. In the beginning, it wasn't easy; it was hard for me to obey him. Sometimes, it still can be rough, but I'm use to it."

"I know that all of this is new to me, but I don't think I'm going to get use to this new life…Like, for example, sharing the bed of another man…"

"You are sleeping with your Master?" Kris asked, stunned.

"Yes, I am…You're not?"

"No…After he uses me and sucks my blood, I have to sleep on the floor…But he gave me a carpet and a blanket."

Tommy gaped; he wasn't prepared for this. And he thought that being forced to sleep in a warm and comfy bed with Adam was a tragedy.

"You seem surprised," Kris said, interrupting Tommy's thoughts.

"Well…I thought that Adam was cruel with me…but apparently he's not as cruel as I thought he could be."

"You are calling him by his name! It's not really respectful," Kris warned, shocked. "And he's okay with that?"

"No, when I talk to him, it's always Master, but he's not around, so I'm calling him what I want," Tommy explained, wondering why Kris was so upset about it.

"Ah…My Master would never accept that kind of behaviour…I can't imagine how bad my punishment would be!"

"Adam punished me once…I gave me about twenty whip lashes…It was horrible!"

"Once!? He punished you only once!?" Kris replied, unbelieving. "My Master whips me almost each day…To punish me, of course, but sometimes, I don't even know why…"

They kept talking about the difference between their masters for about an hour. Tommy realised quickly that Adam was really nice for a master. Kris showed him a few bite marks he had at several places on his body and the piercing on his nipples. When the blonde told him that he only had one bite mark, he was obviously very surprised again.

"Your Master is treating you very well," Kris noted after a few minutes. "Maybe he's going to turn you someday…"

"Turn me!?"

"Yes, transform you into a vampire..."

"Yea, I know what 'turning' means…But I never talked about it with him…" Tommy said, pensive. Yes, he had read about vampires transforming humans, but he hadn't seen anything about vampires turning slaves. "And I don't see why he would like to turn me…"

"I don't know…Maybe to make you his mate…so you wouldn't be his slave anymore…"

"Naw…He's already got Sauli, and they seem to really love each other. And I'm just a slave for Adam…Even if I'm bonding to him, it doesn't mean that…"

"What!? You're a bond slave!" Kris interrupted, the excitement perceptible in his voice. "How is it?"

"I don't feel like I am myself anymore…" Tommy said, sighing. "It's like I'm losing the control over my needs along the days…"

"It's probably really weird to have that powerful link with your Master…"

Tommy looked away and nodded. To change the subject, he asked Kris how his life was before Kevin found him. They talked for another hour about that and they realised that they had a lot in common. They both like music and watching horror movies. When Adam and Kevin joined them in the living room, they understood that it was time for Kris to go.

"Come on, boy, we're leaving," Kevin announced, walking toward the front door with Adam.

Kris stood up quickly to be next to his master and Tommy followed them.

"Thank you, Kevin," Adam said, doing a hand shake with his friend.

"You're welcome…I hope it helped," the vampire said, opening the front door and getting out.

"Bye Kris…It was nice to meet you…" Tommy said while Kevin and his slave were walking away.

Kris didn't say anything; he just turned to look at the blonde and smiled. When his master noticed that he wasn't walking at his side, the vampire roughly grabbed him by an arm and pushed him into the back seat of his car. Kevin closed the door and, walking to the driver seat, waved at Adam who waved back. The car left a minute later, the tires screeching.

* * *

"So, boy, how did you get along with Kris?" Adam asked, tracing small circles on Tommy's back with his fingers.

After Kevin and his slave had left the mansion, the vampire and the blonde had taken a shower before going to bed where they had sex. Tommy was now laying on his stomach next to Adam and was slowly falling asleep, relaxing under his master's touches, when the vampire ask him about Kris.

"We got along very well…I think…" the human said, yawning. "Thank you for this, Master…"

"My pleasure, boy…I was sure you would like to spend some time with him."

"Master, I'm sorry," Tommy said, rolling on his side to face the vampire.

"Sorry about what?" Adam asked, pulling the blonde closer.

"Well, with what Kris told me about his life with Kevin, I realised that my life here isn't so bad after all…Did you make me meet him on purpose?"

"I wanted you to meet another human like you asked me and at the same time, I wanted you to talk with another slave so you can have a better understanding of your situation," the vampire explained, removing a lock of blond hair that was hiding Tommy's eye.

The blonde was grateful to have met Kris but he was so sad to know that his life was so miserable. Kevin was really cruel with him and he wasn't able to stop thinking about how much the boy suffered. He wished he could do something about it, something to help him.

"Master, we need to do something for Kris…" Tommy proposed, shifting so he was half laying on top of the vampire and could look at his face.

"Something for him about what?" Adam demanded, running his hand down the boy's lower back and ass.

"We need to get him out of there…Kevin is treating him like shit…He's hurting Kris…We can't let him suffer…"

"Boy, Kevin is a vampire and he's Kris' master…he can do everything he wants…"

"But he's beating him up each day for no reason…You're powerful…I'm sure you can do something to help him," Tommy pleaded, hoping to be convincing.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but it doesn't work like that," Adam apologised, understanding that it was important for the human. "Kevin didn't break any rules or laws…So there's nothing I can do…I'm sorry…" he explained, patting the blonde's hair.

When Tommy realised that Adam wouldn't do anything, he got sad and disappointed. He wanted to move away from the vampire, but Adam, wrapped his arms around his waist and his shoulders to keep him where he was.

"Let me go!" Tommy hissed, struggling to get free.

"Boy, calm down…I know you are upset, but it's how my world works. So, I don't want you to be angry at me; it's not my fault," Adam said, authoritatively. "And you're not turning your back to me again; I hate when you do that."

A few minutes later, Tommy stopped fighting; he was exhausted. Knowing the vampire wouldn't let him go, he rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. When his breath deepened, Adam loosened his grip on the blonde and kissed him on the top of the head before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Two days later, when Adam and Tommy woke up in the afternoon, they found a note under the door. It was from Georges and told that he got sick and he would stay in bed for a while. Sad to discover that the butler wasn't feeling well and that he was going to be alone for dinner, Tommy decided to prepare chicken broth and bring it to the old man's room. Georges welcomed him with a smile and invited him in. The butler sat in his bed and took the tray brought by the blonde.

"Thank you very much, Tommy," Georges managed to say between coughs.

"It's the least I can do after everything you did for me in the last few weeks. You are always so nice to me, now it's my turn!" the blonde said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You are a good person, kid; keep that in mind…" the butler assured, before coughing strongly again.

"Are you okay?" Tommy demanded, worry.

Georges nodded and raised his index to make him wait a minute.

"It's just a nasty cold," the old man finally said after he had stopped coughing. "I'll be okay in a day or two…"

"So it's better if I let you get some rest…If you need anything…"

"Thank you, Tommy."

The blonde got out of the room and closed the door. Like Georges had guessed, he was very sick for two more days and Tommy took care of bringing him everything he needed while he rested in his bedroom.

* * *

When Georges began to feel better, he helped Adam with the organisation of the Halloween party that would occur at the mansion in twenty-four hours. It was supposed to be at Scarlet's friend's house, but he had to be out of town, so they had to change plans. Adam proposed to do it at his place, since he had the biggest house. Halloween was probably the vampires' favourite day, and each year someone was throwing a party at his or her place to celebrate. Guests were coming wearing fancy costumes and a few humans, like slaves, were brought to please and entertain the vampires. Adam was glad to do it at his place; he would have the chance to show Tommy to all his friends. Even if the bonding was doing well, the vampire thought the blonde wasn't ready to go out; he couldn't be trusted, yet.

When Tommy woke up, he was alone in the bedroom. He got dressed and headed downstairs to find fake spider webs everywhere on the first floor. He found Georges standing in the main hall.

"What's going on?" he asked the old man who was looking around, his hands on his hips.

"Do you like it?" the butler demanded, apparently proud of his job. "Do you think I should add more?"

"Depends…Why is there web everywhere?"

"It's for the party…It's Halloween tomorrow…"

"So, you're planning a Halloween party, here? Did you inform Adam?"

"Actually, he's the one who's throwing a party…He didn't tell you…" Georges supposed, walking into the kitchen.

Yes, he remembered the discussion Adam had with Scarlet a few weeks ago, but he had no clue it was a Halloween party and he didn't know it was planned for tomorrow.

"No…I didn't know…So the house will be full of vampires," Tommy guessed, following the old man. "What is that?" he asked when he saw big white coolers on the counter.

"Blood…Just in case there's not enough humans around to satisfy the guests," the butler explained, opening one of the boxes and counting the number of blood bags.

"Where's Adam?" the blonde asked, feeling suddenly anxious. He didn't like how this new info sounded. "I need to talk to him…"

"In his office…"

Tommy got out of the kitchen and ran to the vampire's office. The door was half-opened, so he decided to knock first.

"Come on in, boy…"

The blonde let himself in and as usual, he found Adam sat behind his desk, absorbed by something on his laptop.

"Master, can I talk to you?" Tommy demanded, politely.

"Of course, boy…What is it?" the vampire asked, pushing is computer away and giving his attention to his slave.

"Georges told me about the party…"

"Isn't it exciting?!" Adam said, smiling.

"Yea…Well…He told me that humans would be there to provide blood for the guests…," Tommy informed, playing with the strings of his hoodie. He was uncomfortable and worried about what the vampire had planned for him.

"Yes, it's true. Vampires who own slaves will usually bring them and others will just pick a human for the night," Adam explained. "Kevin will probably take Kris with him."

"So, each vampire will have their own human…"

"No, not necessarily. Some will come alone," Adam specified. "But it doesn't matter, because we usually share humans with each other."

Tommy looked at his master and bit his bottom lip, worried. What did he mean by 'share'? Did that mean that every vampire would have the right to suck his blood and to have sex with him? How would he be able to stay alive if all of them drink his blood? He already had enough with providing some for Adam. And he didn't want to be touched and fucked by other people. How many guests would come for the party? Would they be mean to him? Would they hurt him? Would Adam be there to protect him or would he be busy using other humans? He really wasn't ready for that. Maybe Adam knew that he was uncomfortable with that kind of event, so maybe he would ask him to stay in their bedroom instead of taking him to the party.

"Master, what about me?" Tommy demanded, feeling the panic in his voice. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I'm going to do like the other masters do," Adam said, obviously looking forward to it. "I want my friends to know how beautiful and delicious you are, boy."

Tommy lowered his eyes. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach; he was suddenly so scared. He couldn't see how he was going to be able to get through this new ordeal.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Adam had told him about his intentions to share him with his guests at the Halloween party, Tommy was totally in shock. He had never thought that he would have to be used by other vampires. When Scarlet came to stay with him, Adam had said that he was the only one with the privilege of using him. He was so upset and scared about the thought of people touching him without being able to defend himself.

"Boy, are you okay?" Adam demanded, looking at Tommy's pale face.

The blonde nodded and, without saying anything he could regret, he left the office.

Wondering what just happened for a few seconds, Adam raised his shoulders and sighed; if it was important, he guessed Tommy would have told him. He supposed it had something to do with the party. He understood that the boy could be nervous about it; it would be his first time surrounded by so many vampires and knowing that Adam would show him off to everyone probably didn't help. But he was a slave, so he should trust his master and let him do everything he wanted, even if it was something that was bothering him. These thoughts in head, Adam brought his laptop closer and got back to work.

After he had left the vampire's office, Tommy just wanted to go back upstairs and curl up on a ball in the bed. But when he passed in front of the kitchen, George called him.

"What is it?" he asked, stopping in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"I need help with the preparations for the party," the old man said, looking inside a cartoon box filled with Halloween decoration.

"It's not my problem…" Tommy let out, still angry. He knew it wasn't George's fault, but he didn't want to help prepare something he didn't approve of.

"Tommy…" the butler warned, looking at the boy. "Maybe I should tell Adam how helpful and polite you are…"

"Fine!" the blonde said, harshly. He didn't want to make Adam angry and be punished. "What do you want me to do?"

Tommy spent the whole evening helping George with the cleaning, the decorations, the food and the blood. The bags in the iceboxes were mixed and the blonde had to sort the different blood types. Apparently, vampires had their preferences. When Tommy was done with the decoration in the middle of the night, he could say that it was really looking great. Well, the style of the mansion helped a lot in the beginning, but now, the house looked like the ones pictured in horror movies.

When Adam got out of his office and saw the rest of the house, he was impressed. It looked just perfect! It had been a while since he received so many people to a dinner or a party and was excited for the night to come.

"It looks awesome, boy," the vampire noted, when he found Tommy sitting in the middle of the living room, putting the remnant of the unused decorations in a cardboard box.

"Yea," the blonde said, weakly, pretending to concentrate on his chore. He was still upset and he didn't want to talk with the vampire.

After about two minutes of silence, Tommy could still feel the presence of Adam behind him. First, he thought he had left, because sometimes he was so fast and quiet that the human wasn't able to hear him. But he knew he was there and since he was silent, Tommy began to feel uncomfortable. So, slowly, the blonde turned and looked at the vampire who stood a few feet away, his arms crossed on his chest. He was fixing Tommy and looked angry.

"So?'" Adam asked, taping his foot.

"So what, Master?" the blonde demanded, biting his lower lip. He easily guessed that he wouldn't like what was coming.

"How do you explain your bad behaviour?" the vampire said, walking closer. "You remember what I said about rewards and punishments?"

"Yes, I remember…But I didn't do anything wrong…" Tommy assured, knowing deep inside that he was lying.

"Really!? I complimented your work and you ignored me, boy. I hate being ignored by my slaves," Adam explained, harshly.

At this moment, Tommy understood that he was really in trouble. Quickly, the vampire roughly grabbed him by an arm and pulled him up.

"I think you need to remember who you are, boy," Adam said, leading him downstairs.

Knowing exactly where they were going, the blonde struggled for a few seconds; he stopped fighting when the vampire squeezed his arm to bruise. When Adam opened the door of the Dungeon, Tommy shivered; the time he had spent in this room was only bringing bad memories. The first time, he had been kept captive for a few days and the second time the vampire had punished him with a whip. He was afraid about what was coming this time.

"Master, please…I'm sorry…" the human pleaded while being dragged into the room.

Adam didn't reply. He knew Tommy was really scared right now; he could feel it by the increase of his pulse. But he was so angry and disappointed. He was doing so good the last few weeks and a few hours before an important day to him, the boy began to misbehave. No, he didn't have the intention to let him do what he wanted again; he had to be corrected. So, keeping his grip on Tommy's arm, Adam opened one cupboard and examined its content for a few seconds. He found a pair of metal handcuffs and pulled the blonde until they were in front of the wall at the back of the room.

"Take off your shoes and give me your hands," the vampire ordered, releasing Tommy's arm.

The human looked at Adam and hesitated. But seeing how upset the vampire was, he knew it wasn't the time to irritate him even more. So, he took off his sneakers and he held out his hands in front of him.

Without a word, Adam locked the handcuffs around Tommy's wrists and grabbed a hook hanging by a rope above them. He inserted the chain between the cuffs in the hook and walked to the corner a few feet away.

Tommy was wondering what he was doing when he felt his arms being stretched up. He looked at Adam who was pulling the other end of the rope. When he was standing only on the tip of his big toes, the vampire stopped and fastened the rope to another hook on the wall. The position was really uncomfortable but not painful, yet.

"Please Master…I'm really sorry…You don't have to do that…" Tommy begged, his voice shaking.

"Shut up, boy! I don't want to hear you…" Adam warned, coming back near the human.

"But, Master…"

"I said 'shut up'!" the vampire recalled, roughly spanking the blonde's thigh.

But Adam realised that the clothes were in the way. So, he got a grip at the boy's t-shirt and tore it up. He also lowered his cotton pants and his boxers and pulled to take them off. When he was done, he went to stand a few inches in front of Tommy.

"You didn't behave well, boy, you disappointed me…" the vampire began, severely. "In a few hours, we'll welcome several important guests for the party and before they arrive, I want to remind you where your place is. I won't tolerate that you behave like that in front of my friends…"

"But I'm sorry, Master," Tommy assured, feeling the tears wetting his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Adam said, walking to one of the cupboards.

He grabbed a red ball gag and came back in front of his slave.

"Open your mouth," he ordered, taking each side of the black strap of the gag in his hands.

Even if he didn't want to, Tommy obeyed. When his mouth was wide opened, Adam inserted the ball into it and secured the strap behind his head to keep it in place.

"There…Now, I think you need some time to think about your behaviour. So, I'm going to leave you alone…I'll be back later."

Adam turned his heels and got out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him, leaving Tommy hung naked in the dark.

It didn't take much time before the blonde began to panic; he was cold, his toes hurt, his writs were cut by the cuffs and he began to have a headache. With the panic, he lost control of his breath and started to gag. It took him a few minutes before being able to concentrate enough to breathe by the nose and get his control back. When he was calmer, he could feel the tears on his cheeks and the blood pulsed in his head.

After Adam had left the Dungeon, he went to sit on the stairs to think. He hated what he was doing to Tommy but he wanted to make sure he would be respectful during the party. He could hear him moan and gag and he knew that he was in pain and scared. But he had to wait before going back in to be certain that the blonde was learning something from the punishment. He didn't like that part of the training, but he didn't know any other way to transform an unwilling slave into a respectful one.

* * *

Tommy didn't know for how long he was there, but he didn't think he could last any longer. His toes were so painful, he was sure they were going to break under his weight soon. He tried to pull himself up a bit with the cuffs, but they were cutting the skin of his wrists. But at least, he wasn't cold any more. With the struggling to spare his toes, sometimes his wrists, he was hot and his body was covered with sweat. The headache was getting worse and his throat was dry and sore. He also began to have a kind of knot forming in his stomach, like the one he felt when Adam was away for a few days. Even if he didn't understand how it could be possible, he felt the need to be close to the vampire, to be in his arms and to be reassured. He knew it was caused by the bonding process and he wasn't able to control his needs. After a while, he heard the door being opened and the light blinded him for a few seconds. He raised his head and through the fog of his tears he saw Adam enter the room.

"Hey, boy…Do you think you had enough?" the vampire demanded, walking closer.

Tommy tried to answer but his voice was muffled by the gag, so he just nodded. A minute later, he was relieved when he saw Adam lowering the rope until he felt the cold floor under his feet. His arms were still stretched above his head, but just enough to hold him on his feet. The vampire came closer and removed the gag. Tommy's jaw was sore so he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"There…Lean on me, I will take off the handcuffs…You probably won't be able to stand by yourself…"

Tommy complied without hesitation and as soon as his body touched Adam's, the knot in his stomach disappeared; he was feeling a bit better. The vampire was right; when the cuffs were removed and he had to support his weight on his feet, his legs went weak.

"Mmm…Master…" Tommy whined, lightly.

"It's okay, boy, I got you," Adam assured calmly, wrapping an arm around the human's waist. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Sniffing, the blonde nodded. He let the vampire take him in his arms, and wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he leaned his head on Adam's shoulder.

"We're going to clean you up and we'll go to bed…" the vampire said, getting out of the Dungeon and taking the staircase.

When they were upstairs, Adam took Tommy in the bathroom and, instead going into the shower, he sat the human on the edge of the bath and turned on the water.

"Get in, boy," the vampire commanded with a gentle voice.

The blonde gave a questioned glance at Adam; it was the first time he was allowed to use the bath since coming to the mansion. But he obeyed when the vampire smiled at him. When the water filled the half of the tub, Adam turned off the water and sat on the edge of the bath.

"Boy, do you understand why you had been punished?" the vampire asked, taking a washcloth and rubbing Tommy's back.

"Yes, Master, I do…" the blonde answered, lowering his head and looking at his swollen wrists. They were painful so he didn't want to put them in the water.

"Why did you behave like that? Things were going so well the last few weeks."

"Well…I…I was upset…" Tommy confessed, hesitantly.

"Why were you upset?"

"Because of the party…and what you said about sharing me…I don't want that…"

"Oh…I see…" Adam said, leaving the cloth in the water and looking at his slave. "You know that it's not about what you want, boy…It's about what I want…"

"Yea, I know that," Tommy said, looking back at the vampire. "But I'm afraid they are going to touch me and hurt me…and I never had sex with someone but you…I…"

"Tommy, who said you were going to be used by someone else?" Adam interrupted, running his hand in the boy's hair. "I told you, I'm the only one who has this privilege…And do you really think I will let someone hurt you?"

The blonde raised his shoulder without knowing what to say and lowered his head. Thinking about it, he realised that Adam never said anything about forcing him to have sex with other vampires and he didn't explain what he meant by sharing him. He just became so panicked when they talked about the party that he wasn't able to think straight.

"Boy, you have to trust me," the vampire assured, making him look at him. "My role as your master is to take care of you and to protect you."

"But Kevin is Kris' master and he's hurting him…"

"Well…Kevin is different…But he still takes care of his slave in a certain way…"

"Yea…maybe…" Tommy said, yawning. He had a rough night and he was totally exhausted. "Master, can I go to bed?"

"Of course…"

Adam finished washing the blonde and led him into the bedroom. Instead of healing the boy's wrists which were obviously painful, he wrapped around them a clean bandage and explained to Tommy that he would take care of them later. Then, the vampire put him in the bed and covered him with the blankets. He removed his clothes and joined the human under the sheets.

"Master, you're not going to use me?" the blonde asked, hoping he would have a night off.

"No, boy…you had enough for tonight," Adam assured, rolling on his side to face his slave who was laying on this back. "And I want you to save your energy for the party. It's why I won't feed on you either."

Yawning, Tommy turned on his side, his back to Adam. After a few seconds, he couldn't help it; he had to move back to get closer. Smiling, the vampire wrapped an arm around his waist and spooned him. Yes, the blonde was angry because he had been punished, but his need to be with Adam was stronger, so he decided to do what made him feel better. Anyway, even if he was fighting the vampire, he knew it wouldn't change his situation.

"Master…I'm sorry about what I did," Tommy murmured, feeling he had to apologise for his previous behaviour.

"I know, boy…I know…," Adam assured, kissing his shoulder. "Get some sleep now…"

It was difficult for the vampire to have Tommy in his arms like that without having sex with him or feeding on him. The heat coming from his body, his heart beat and the feeling of his ass against his groin were torturing him. But he knew the boy needed all his strength if he wanted to be able to lose a good amount of blood. With the delicious scent emanated from him, Adam was sure that all his friends would want to taste him; he was so irresistible. Pressing his hard cock against Tommy's ass, the vampire closed his eyes. He fell asleep hoping everything would go well at the party.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tommy knelt on the floor at Adam's feet while the vampire was chatting with a few of his friends in the living room. The blonde had caught several glances in his direction and it was making him feel uncomfortable. To be reassured, he brushed his shoulder against his master's leg a couple of times. A few minutes later, after he had noticed a vampire he didn't know looking at him hungrily and licking his lips, Tommy wanted to touch Adam again, but realised that he was gone. He looked around the room and saw his master disappeared with Sauli. He decided that it was not a good idea to stay alone in the middle of a crowd of starving vampires. So he stood up and made a few steps toward the door when Adam's friends decided to surround him. Quickly, he was trapped in the middle of a group of about twenty vampires who were showing him their fangs.

"MASTER!" Tommy yelled, hoping Adam wasn't too busy with Sauli to ignore him. He was so scared. "MASTER!"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder; a vampire had come closer from behind and had bit him. When the others saw the blood, they decided to have a taste too, so they started to bite him as well. He could feel the skin on his hands, his arms, his neck and his shoulders being pierced by several sharp fangs. It didn't feel like it did when Adam was feeding on him; this time it hurt like hell. Tommy became weak really quickly; he could feel his legs collapsing under him. He was soon laying on the floor with the vampires above him. He felt the air cooling around him or maybe it was his body which didn't have enough blood to keep him warm. The vampires were draining him off.

"Master…" he managed to say with the strength he had left. He knew he was probably dying.

Suddenly, Tommy opened his eyes and realized he was laying in Adam's bed and found the vampire beside him; he was looking at him and looked worried. The blonde was still freezing and noted that the sheets had fallen off the bed. He could feel the blood pulsing in his head and his throat was sore.

"Boy, are you okay?" the vampire asked, running a hand in the blonde's hair. "It was like you were fighting with someone and you called me a few times…"

"I'm cold…" Tommy said, curling in a ball. He was still disturbed by his nightmare, so he didn't have the reflex to reach for the blankets.

Adam nodded, stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He grabbed the sheets and put them back on. He made sure Tommy was well covered before laying back next to him.

"Better?" the vampire demanded, stroking the boy's thigh.

"They were drinking my blood and I was dying," the blonde explained, still in shock. "I was calling you but you were too busy with Sauli…"

"Poor, boy…Come here," Adam said, wrapping his arm around the human's waist and pulling him close to him.

Tommy rolled to face the vampire and let him hold him in his arms. He leaned his head on Adam's shoulder, his face in the hollow of his neck.

"I don't want to go to the party…They are going to hurt me…" the blonde murmured, shaking lightly. The fear he had felt a few hours ago was back.

"Shhhhh…It was just a nightmare, boy, no one is going to hurt you…"Adam assured, stroking his slave's back to comfort him.

"Please, Master…I don't want to go…" he said, shifting so he could look at the vampire.

"Tommy, everything is going to be okay…"

"Master…Promise me that you will stay with me the whole time," the blonde demanded, with pleading eyes. He knew he would be forced to go even if he didn't want to.

"Of course, boy…I promise I won't leave you alone," Adam assured, kissing his slave's forehead. "Now, go back to sleep…it's still early…"

Tommy nodded and cuddled against the vampire. Closing his eyes, he realised that Adam was right; he shouldn't underestimate the power of the master/save bonding. Without even thinking about it, he was now doing everything he could to be near the vampire and be reassured by him. He was dreaming about him almost every night and most of these dreams were far from being nightmares. He felt so good to be in Adam's arms that he wouldn't even think about sleeping without him. Even if he hated the vampire and was angry at him for everything he did to him, he wasn't able to stay away. "This shit is totally fucking me up!" he thought, comparing how he was when he arrived at the mansion and how he felt now. Falling slowly asleep, he promised himself that someday, he would try to fight that bond and escape; but not now, he was just too comfortable in Adam's arms.

* * *

Tommy woke up when he felt hands lightly shaking him. When he opened his eyes he found out that he had moved in his sleep; he had his head on Adam's chest, one arm around his neck and his legs interlaced with the vampire's.

"Come one, boy, it's time to get up and get ready for the party," Adam said, gently pushing him away.

Yawning and stretching, Tommy rolled on his back to let his master get up. He realised he still had a headache and his throat felt swollen, giving him trouble when he swallowed.

"Let's go take a shower, I want you all nice and clean," the vampire said, removing the sheets from the blonde.

Tommy nodded and followed Adam in the bathroom. After their shower, the vampire made his slave sit on a bench, his back to the makeup counter. He opened a few of his makeup kits and looked at them, pensive.

"Master, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, coughing lightly to clear his throat.

"It's Halloween, boy…Everyone needs to be in costume, even slaves…" Adam explained, smiling and taking a small brush. "I'm going to make you look so good!"

Tommy smiled back, shyly. He was a bit worried about the costume he would have to wear. But he knew that even if he wouldn't like it, he wouldn't have a choice to do what his master wanted. So he sat there for about an hour without being allowed to take a look at himself in a mirror. Adam wanted it to be a surprise.

"Done…Mmm…'Magnifique'!" Adam exclaimed after he had finished taking care of Tommy's hair. "Now, it's time to show you your outfit!" he added, gently grabbing his slave's arm and leading him to the bedroom.

The blonde went to sit on the bed while the vampire was looking for something in the wardrobe. A few minutes later, Adam went to join Tommy, with a box in one hand and a pair of black leather lace up high boots in the other one. Looking at the three inches heels, the human hoped it was a joke; in no way he would wear those. The vampire opened the box and took two pieces of leather from it; a small black one and a bigger white one.

"Put these on, boy," Adam ordered, handing the clothes to the blonde.

Tommy obeyed and found out that the white one was toga, a kind of roman slave dress, with short sleeves and stopping just under his ass.

"Here, let me help you," the vampire proposed, grabbing the black leather and using it as a belt.

"Master, it's really short, I'm not going to wear anything else underneath?" Tommy asked, worried. He knew that with each movement, people would see his ass and penis.

Adam smiled and nodded. He reached for something else in the box. It was a pair of black leather shorts similar with the ones Kris was wearing the other day. When the blonde put them on, he realised they were very short, barely covering his ass.

"Beautiful…" the vampire noted, appreciated how his slave looked. He bent over and took off Tommy's ankle monitor. "Now put the boots on."

"Master, I'm sorry…But I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk with these…They are too high…" Tommy noted, after a few seconds of hesitation. He didn't want to be rude.

"So you have about an hour to practice until the time the guests arrive…My turn to get glammed up, now…" Adam said, disappearing in the bathroom.

Despondent, Tommy put the boots on; he was surprise to see that they were exactly his size. Hopefully, they had a zipper on the side, so he didn't have to lace them up. It took him a few attempts to be able to stand up and several more to stay on his feet while he was walking. After a while, he was pacing the room without falling on the floor.

"What do you think, boy?" Adam asked when he was done.

When Tommy turned around and saw the vampire standing in the bathroom doorframe, he gaped. He wasn't prepared for this. Adam was wearing a really tight black leather suit with metal straps at different places and a big black cloak with the underside dark purple. There was a kind of triangle piece of leather on the vampire's crotch surround by silver buttons; this attracted attention to Adam's groin and was making his cock look huge. He was also wearing black leather platform boots and makeup that accentuated the blue of his eyes. He looked like a futurist vampire. Tommy had to confess that his master looked stunning.

"Nothing to say, boy?" Adam said, laughing. He noted that the blonde was a bit shocked when he saw him.

"Sorry, Master…You look great…" Tommy confessed, shyly.

"Thank you…Do you want to have a look at yourself?" the vampire proposed.

The human nodded and followed Adam in the bathroom. He went to stand in front of the big mirror and slowly raised his head to look at his reflection. At the sight of his appearance, he stopped moving for a few seconds. He looked like a vampire whore. He couldn't say that he was looking awful, because he looked good, but he was very sexy. His makeup was well done and he liked the smoky eyes shadow look. It was like the way he used to do it himself but better. Adam had applied a pale foundation that was making his skin look paler than usual. And his lips were painted with a bright red lipstick. Good thing that he was used to wear makeup, because it was far from being subtle.

"Beautiful, aren't you?" Adam said, running a finger along Tommy's spine.

"Yea…but too sexy…thank god, it's just a costume…"

"I'm sure my friends won't be able to stop looking at you," the vampire supposed proudly, running his hand under the blonde's dress and gently grabbing his ass. "Come on, time to go downstairs and get prepared to receive our guests…" he added, slapping his slave's ass and getting out of the bathroom and the bedroom.

Anxious, Tommy managed to follow his master in downstairs and helped with the last minute preparation.

* * *

Tommy ate a soup and drank a tea with honey hoping it would help his throat. Feeling a bit better, he was still in the kitchen with Georges when the door bell rang for the first time. The butler, who was wearing a medieval noble costume, stood up and went to welcome the guests. The blonde was really nervous about being surrounded by so many vampires and wondered how the 'sharing thing' would go with them. He was still scared of being hurt and hoped Adam would keep his promise; he didn't want to be left alone.

"Tommy, come here," he heard Adam order from the main hall.

Sighing, he obeyed and joined his master who was talking with a man and a woman in dark elves costumes. When the blonde approached them, they stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"Mmmm…Who's that delectable boy?" the woman asked, playfully.

"It's my slave, Tommy," Adam informed proudly, pushing the human on the lower back to make him come closer. "Boy, these are my friends Anoop and Allison…They are living in Singapore…"

"Talking about Singapore, we have a gift for you, Adam," the man said, handing a blue box to the vampire. "It's a little something from our country…"

"Thank you…I'll open it later if you don't mind," Adam noted, taking the box and kissing his friends on the cheeks. "Boy, take this in my office and come back here…"

Tommy nodded and grabbed the box. Taking his time, he headed for his master's office, he was glad to be away from the vampires for a few minutes. When he came back in the hall, there were about 15 more people chatting together. Obviously, they were coming from different places in the world and they didn't see each other for a while. The blonde stood back, not wanting to be noticed by the guests. But soon, they had probably caught his scent because they all glanced toward him, making Tommy feel uncomfortable.

"Guys, this is my slave, Tommy," Adam presented, smiling. He was happy to see how his friends were reacting to his boy; he always liked having something envied by others.

The blonde smiled shyly and went to stand next to his master. He didn't like how the vampires looked at him. Some of them had the same pitch black eyes that Adam had when he was really hungry and horny.

"Everything is going to be okay, boy," Adam whispered to Tommy's ear, gently putting his hand on the boy's neck to reassure him.

Now that he was feeling a bit better, the blonde glanced around the room and noticed two girls and a boy standing the other side of the room and keeping their head down. The boy and one of the girls were lightly dressed and the other girl was almost naked. The three of them wore a kind of dog collar around their neck, like the one Kris was wearing the other day.

"Yes, boy, they are slaves, too," Adam confirmed when he saw the interest in Tommy's face.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, where Tommy stayed at Adam's side to welcome the guests, they all headed to the ballroom, a huge room in the back of the mansion which Adam never used except for that kind of event. The blonde was shocked when he saw several benches, like the ones his master had in the Dungeon, and wooden crosses to different places in the room all with metal rings and ropes on them. Tommy easily guessed the use of this 'furniture' and hoped Adam wouldn't use them with him. When Sutan, Isaac and Sauli arrived, Adam was busy talking with them, but Tommy stayed at his side, scared of what could happen if he moved away from his master.

"Hey, Adam," a voice called from behind them.

"Kevin…Welcome, man," Adam said, shaking his friend's hand. "How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you. You did well with the decoration…"

"Thanks, but I didn't do anything…Georges and my boy did it," Adam rectified, petting Tommy's hair.

"Always so beautiful," Kevin noted, looking hungrily at the blonde. "Can I? He smells so good…"

"Yes, of course."

Adam looked at Tommy who didn't understand what was going on. So the boy gave a questioned and worried look at his master.

"It's okay, boy…Hold out your left arm."

Hesitantly, Tommy obeyed. Suddenly, Kevin grabbed his forearm and brought the boy's wrist closer to his face. He let his nose run over the pale skin and lowered his fangs. The blonde gave a panicked look at Adam who began to stroke his back to reassure his slave.

"It's okay, boy…I'm right here…" the vampire murmured. "Take a deep breath…"

As soon as Adam had finished his sentence, Kevin pierced the tender skin of Tommy's wrist, making him whine in pain. The human could feel the blood being sucked out of him for a few seconds before feeling the vampire's tongue licking at the little holes to close them.

"Mmmm…delicious…" Kevin noted, moaning in delight and releasing the boy's arm. "You are a lucky man, Adam…I wish I could have that kind of quality in my house as well…"

"And where's your slave?" Adam asked, wondering if his friend had brought Kris with him; he hadn't notice his smell, yet.

"Yea, he's over there," Kevin said, pointing toward a corner of the room where a bunch of vampires were standing. "Some people were hungry so I let them taking care of him," he added, laughing and walking away.

"Master…Can we go see him?" Tommy asked, glad to be able to see someone he knew. "I don't want to go alone…"

"Okay, boy…But only for a minute," Adam said, grabbing his slave by the waist and leading the way. "You need to know that maybe Kris won't be in a state to talk with you…"

The blonde didn't understand what his master was talking about until they stopped behind a few vampires that were blocking the way and waded through them so see where Kris was. When Tommy saw him, he gasped in shock. The brown haired slave was bent over a bench with his hands and feet chained. He was naked, wearing only his collar, and several bites were visible all over his body. A vampire was behind him and was spanking him while another one was rubbing his crotch against his face. Kris was whining in pain, making the vampires around him more excited. Tommy looked at Adam in terror; how could he let something like that happen in his house?

"Master!?" the blonde questioned, hoping the vampire would do something.

But before Adam had the time to say something, two vampires, a man and a woman came near them and gazed at Tommy.

"Oh, Adam…Are you adding your boy to our little feast?" the woman asked, licking her lips.

Panicked, the blonde backed away from the vampires and looking for last time at the scene in front of him, turned on his heel and ran away without giving Adam time to react.

"TOMMY, get back here right now!" the vampire ordered, angrily.

But Tommy was already out of sight. Crying, he stopped at the front door. Hearing footsteps coming his way, he froze not knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Before he had the time to decide what to do next, Tommy felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. Quickly turning around, he was surprise to come face to face with Scarlet, clothed with a beautiful baby blue Victorian dress. She was wearing a dark blue velvet mask, ornate with white pearl and her red hair was pulled back, falling down on her shoulder in big curls.

"Tommy, what's going on?" she asked, worried.

Because he was crying and coughing, the only words he managed to stay were 'Kris' and 'hurt'. He knew he wasn't coherent, but the panic was still rising inside of him, so he wasn't able to control himself. He wanted to run away but at the same time, something was holding him where he was. He was afraid to be caught by Adam or another vampire, but the woman's presence reassured him a little.

"Do you want to take a walk with me outside?" Scarlet proposed, stroking the human's back gently.

Tommy nodded and was going to open the front door when he heard footsteps behind him. Just by the sound of them, he knew who was coming his way.

"TOMMY, COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Adam ordered, angrily, pointing the space at his feet.

Scared, the blonde looked at the red haired vampire with pleading eyes; he knew he would have a bad time if he was forced to obey his master.

"Adam, please, let me…" Scarlet said, raising her hand to interrupt her friend and to try to appease the atmosphere. "I'll be back shortly."

Sighing, Adam nodded and gave a warning look to his slave. He trusted his friend enough to know that she wouldn't let his boy escape, but he didn't want Tommy to give her trouble. He was so upset about his slave's behaviour, so it probably was a good idea to take him away for a few minutes, to give him the time to calm himself.

Smiling, Scarlet opened the door and pushed the blonde lightly on the lower back to make him move and go outside. But Tommy was so afraid that he was standing stock-still.

"It's okay, Tommy, you can get out…" she said to reassure him.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the human got out, followed by Scarlet who closed the door behind her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, giving Tommy time to settle down.

"Please, Scarlet, let me run away," the blonde demanded, almost pleading, when they turned the corner of the house and headed toward the backyard.

"Tommy, you know I can't do that…and I don't want to…" she said, sitting on the trunk of an old fallen tree. "I know Adam can be rough sometimes, but he's your master and he cares about you. I can't take you away from him; it's against the rules. And he's my friend so, even if I disapprove some of his methods with you, I would never to that to him," she explained, inviting the blonde to sit next to her. "And with the bond, I don't think you would be able to stay away from him for a long time…I guess after less than a day, you would have to get back to him…" she added, smiling with sympathy.

Sighing, Tommy sat down with his legs on each side of the trunk. He hadn't thought about the bonding and how he would feel if he ran away. "That bonding thing really sucks!" he thought. Now that he was calmer, he realised that his head was still hurting and his throat was still sore. Thinking about how he was feeling like that since the day before, he thought that he probably had a cold. Like he didn't have enough problems already… Shivering, he rubbed his arms to warm himself. He didn't know if he was freezing because he was getting sick or because the air was cold.

"Why were you running away?" Scarlet asked when the blonde stayed silent.

"Because of what vampires do to slaves like me…" Tommy said, lowering his head.

"What do you mean?"

"They chained Kris to a bench…they were abusing him and hurting him…Like he was just a piece of meat…" the blonde told, disgusted, visualizing the images in his head.

"Who's Kris?" the woman demanded, still in the dark about what the human was talking about.

"He's Kevin's slave…He let the other vampires feed on him and torture him…and they were probably going to rape him as well…"

"Sorry, but Kevin is an asshole…He has always treated his slaves badly. Even Adam disapproves his methods."

"Well, he didn't do anything to help Kris…"

"A vampire doesn't discuss how another vampire treats his slave; he minds his own business. And Kris probably wasn't the only slave being shared like that; unfortunately, a lot of vampires like to abuse humans during that kind of party," Scarlet explained, looking ashamed of her own kind. "Even if Adam put the special furniture in the ballroom, that doesn't mean he wants to use it…It was more for his friends."

"But they asked him if he was going to let them use me and…"

"And what, Tommy?"

"Well…he didn't seem to dislike the idea…"

"Really!? What did he tell them?" Scarlet asked, suspicious.

"Nothing…But…"

"But what Tommy?"

"Well…I don't know…I ran away before he had the time to do or say something…" the blonde finally confessed, shyly.

"Oh, Tommy…Why don't you trust him?" she said, shaking her head and patting the blonde's knee. "He's a good master; probably the best I know…"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and sighed; he knew he had been wrong. He should have waited and thought about the situation before acting like a bad slave. Wonderful, now he was thinking about himself not as a simple human or a boy, but as a slave. He didn't know if he was thinking like that because of the bonding of just because he had been with Adam for a while now. But one way or another, it didn't change the fact that the vampire wouldn't approve his behaviour and would want to make him pay for what he did.

"He's probably really angry at me right now…" the human supposed, beginning to be nervous. He didn't want to be punished again. The last time had been really painful and he still had the marks on his wrists.

"Yea, but I'm sure he will understand…" Scarlet assured, standing up. "Come on, time to go back inside…We shouldn't make Adam wait any longer…"

Hesitantly, Tommy nodded, even if he wasn't looking forward to seeing his master. He was going to stand up as well when he lost ground and fell beside the trunk. He had completely forgotten that he was wearing high heels.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, already a few meters away.

"Yes," the blonde said, using the trunk to pull himself up.

Kneeling on the ground, he caught a blue spot under the tree. He was wondering what it was, so he leaned over and found something he had seen once before, in a book. So quickly, he took the blue thing and hid it under his costume. He stood up and finally joined Scarlet who was still waiting for him.

When they opened the door to get back inside, Adam must have heard or smelled them because he went to meet them in the main hall. He looked calmer and Tommy hoped it wasn't only a façade.

"Can you give us some privacy, please?" the vampire asked to Scarlet.

"Of course," she said, heading toward the ballroom. "But Adam, you should listen to him…" she added, stopping briefly to look at her friend and starting to walk again.

The dark haired vampire nodded and looked at Tommy for a few seconds. He was looking so pale, so small, so innocent and so fragile; he knew his slave didn't want to piss him off on purpose. They needed to have a good conversation together before deciding how to punish him and whether or not he would do so in front of his friends.

"We need to talk," Adam noted, firmly grabbing the blonde's arm and leading him in his office.

Keeping his head down, Tommy followed, hoping the vampire wouldn't be too hard with him. When his master sat down on the couch, the boy knelt at his feet, not wanting to add more reasons to get the vampire upset.

"Do you know what you did?" Adam asked, feeling the anger rising inside of him again. "You humiliated me in front of my friends!" he added, not letting the time for the human to answer.

Tommy looked up at his master and could feel tears running down his cheeks. Being in front of the vampire made him realise how much he disappointed him. He didn't understand why, but knowing that made him regret his behaviour even more.

"I'm….I'm sorry…Master," he apologised, knowing it wouldn't change what happened but hoping his master would be clement with him.

"What happened, boy? Why did you run away from me?" Adam demanded after a few seconds, when he felt that he had his self-control back. He didn't want to jump at his boy without understanding what happened in his head.

The blonde was surprised to see some concern in the vampire's face. So he decided it would be better to tell the truth.

"I got scared when I saw what they were doing to Kris and even more afraid when your…_cough cough_…when your friends suggested doing the same with me," Tommy explained, with a weak voice. "I know I should have…_cough cough_…trust you and know that you…_cough cough_…wouldn't have let them…_cough cough_…hurt me…" he added between coughs.

"Boy, yesterday I punished you for that reason; your lack of trust in me. I thought you understood…"

"Well, I'm sorry, Master…_cough cough_…but I think…_cough cough_…that's easier said than done…" the blonde said, hoping the vampire wouldn't find him disrespectful. He was still coughing and wished he had something to drink.

"Boy, are you okay?" Adam demanded when Tommy's cough got stronger.

"Yea…_cough cough_…It's just my throat…_cough cough_…it hurts…"

"Come here," the vampire said, taking the boy's hand and pulling him up toward him. "Sit on my lap."

The blonde did as he was told and the moment he touched Adam, he felt better. His throat was still sore, but he was more peaceful.

"Boy, you're burning up!" the vampire noted, touching the human's forehead. "Why did you not tell me that you were sick?"

"It's probably just a cold, Master…"

"No, I don't think so…I think you caught Georges' flu…" Adam guessed, showing his fangs before biting the tip of his index. "There, suck on my finger."

Because it had been a while since he had the chance to have some of the vampire's blood, Tommy didn't hesitate when he saw the drop of blood forming on his master's finger. He licked the tip of the index and closed his mouth around it to suck on it. When no more blood was leaking out of the cut, the blonde let the finger go and licked his lips. He felt like he wasn't sick anymore.

"I can't give you enough blood to heal you completely; the amount needed would be toxic for you. At least, you'll feel good until the meds begin to work. We are going to find Georges and ask him to give you something."

Tommy nodded and followed Adam into the kitchen, but the butler wasn't there.

"Stay here, I'll go find him," the vampire said before leaving the room.

The blonde sat on a chair and remembered what he had found in the backyard. So, he took it from under his costume and put it on the table in front of him; the blue morel looked exactly like the one he saw in the book. He couldn't believe he had found one, but he didn't know what to do with it anymore. He decided to hide it until he chose to use it or to waste it. He thought that the kitchen was a good place for a hideout. Adam didn't spend a lot of time in that room compared to the bedroom, and Georges wouldn't know that something would be hidden. So, he stood up and grabbed a paper bag from one of the drawers and put the mushroom in it. After thinking for a minute, he decided to put it in the empty cupboard above the fridge.

Going back to sit at the table he heard footsteps coming his way. He thought it was Adam or Georges, but found quickly that it was neither of them. When he turned to look at the door, he was shocked and a bit scared to see Kevin, leaning against the frame, looking at him.

"Hey, boy…Do you know if your master is around?" the vampire asked, taking a step inside.

"No, Sir…He's not…But he'll be back in a minute," Tommy informed, not feeling really comfortable with the man's presence.

"A minute, huh!? Well, that gives me plenty of time," Kevin said, smiling madly.

Without giving time for the blonde to realise what was happening, the vampire moved and grabbed his neck with one hand and tore up the roman dress with the other one. He bent the human over, pinning him on the table.

"Adam must have so much fun with you…" Kevin said, licking Tommy's earlobe. "And I heard that you are bonding to him…Mmm…Even better, a real vampire's slut…"

"MASTERRRRR," the blonde yelled, hoping Adam would arrive soon. He was completely terrified. He could feel the vampire's hard cock pressed against his ass and hoped he wouldn't take off his shorts as well.

"Shut up, slut!" Kevin ordered, hitting the human's head on the table.

Knocked out, Tommy felt suddenly a sharp pain on the side of his neck and realised that the vampire was biting him. He could feel him suck mouthful after mouthful of his blood and didn't know how long he would take before he passed out.

"Leave him alone, NOW!" Adam ordered, entering the room in a fury.

Kevin let go of the blonde's neck and pushed him hard to the floor. With blood leaking from his mouth, he gave a surprised look to Adam.

"How dare you touch my boy without my permission?" the master of the house asked angrily.

"It's just a slave, come on…" the other vampire noted, wiping the blood with his fingers and licking eagerly at them.

"Yes, he's a slave, but he's MINE!" Adam specified, glancing at the shaking figure on the floor, laying at Kevin's feet.

"Whatever…"

"Get out of my house, NOW!" Adam added, showing the door. "I never want to see you here again…"

"Fine…But I will remember that you choose him over me," Kevin warned, getting out of the room and giving a disgusted look at Tommy. "I'll get my slave and leave…"

Adam followed him in the main hall and waited until he came back with Kris who wasn't able to walk by himself and left the mansion before going back into the kitchen. He knelt on the floor next to the blonde and carefully touched his arm.

"It's okay, boy…Kevin is gone…you're safe now," he assured with a comforting tone.

Still shaking, Tommy turned his head to look at the vampire.

"Master…" the blonde managed to say between sobs. He was now really weak and his head was really painful.

"It's okay, come here," Adam said, pulling the boy against him. He licked two of his fingers and covered them with a good amount of saliva before rubbing them on the two bleeding holes made by Kevin's fangs. "There, the marks are totally gone," he added when the holes were healed.

"Master…" Tommy murmured again, gripping at Adam's clothes.

He was still crying and shaking, and needed his master like he never thought he could need him before. How could he even have the idea of running away? He was sure he would never think about escaping again.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Shhh…boy...it's okay…I'm right here…" the vampire assured, taking the blonde in his arms. He felt his slave totally submitting to him like he never did before, relying completely on him.

Adam stood up, carrying Tommy who was barely able to move, and walking out of the kitchen, then came face to face with George who was holding a tray of empty wine glasses.

"What happened?" the butler asked, looking at the trembling boy and the blood on the floor.

"Kevin attacked him…" the vampire explained, feeling the anger rising inside of him just by pronouncing the name of the man.

"Oh my god! How is he?" the old man demanded, worried.

"He's going to be okay…he just needs some time…"

"Do you want me to do anything, Sir?"

"I think he caught your flu…Do you have any meds that can help?" Adam asked, walking toward the staircase.

"Yes…I'll take some to your bedroom…" George said, putting the tray on a small table.

The vampire walked into his bedroom and wanted to lay Tommy on the bed, but the blonde was still holding him firmly.

"Boy, you're safe here…" Adam said, trying to free himself.

Slowly, the human let go of his master's clothes and laid down. He curled up in a ball, facing the vampire. Even if he knew that Kevin was gone, he wasn't able to calm himself. He was still shaking like a leaf, but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Please Master, don't leave me…" Tommy begged when he saw Adam walking away from the bed.

"I'm just going into the bathroom, boy…I'll be back in a minute…"

Like he said, the vampire was back quickly, but he had been gone long enough for Tommy to feel more insecure. He didn't understand how he could need Adam so much even if he was aware that he wasn't in danger anymore.

"I'm going to clean you and you'll get some rest," the vampire said when he came back, with a wet washcloth in hand. "First, we are going to take off your boots and your shorts…" he added, putting the wet cloth on the nightstand and sitting next to the blonde.

The vampire made Tommy turned on his back and removed his boots delicately. He could feel that his boy was still in shock, so he wanted to be as gentle as possible. When he was done with the boots, he finished undressing him. He took the washcloth and rubbed the blonde's face and upper body to remove the dry blood and makeup. Adam was covering Tommy with the blankets when George knocked at the door.

"Come in…"

"I have the meds for Tommy," George informed, entering the room. "Do you want me to take care of him while you're downstairs?"

At these words, the blonde began to panic again.

"Master, please…stay with me…" he begged, grabbing the vampire's arm.

"Boy, I have to get back to my guests," Adam explained, running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"I don't want to be alone…" the slave said, before starting to sob again.

"George is going to stay with you while I'm gone…"

"But, Master…"

"Tommy, you're safe here…" the vampire assured, removing the boy's hands from his arm and covering them with the sheets. "You are in your master's bedroom and in your master's bed. Everything is going to be fine. I'll be back as soon as possible…"

Sobbing, the blonde nodded. He knew that even if he wanted Adam to stay with him, it didn't depend on him. This feeling of needing the vampire so much was completely new for him. Usually, he rather preferred being with George, but now, he just wanted Adam. The bonding process was transforming him faster than he thought it would.

Even if Adam would have liked to stay with his slave, he knew he couldn't avoid his guests for the rest of the night. So, giving a light kiss on the boy's lips and forehead, he stood up and left the room.

George went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. He came back in the room and took Adam's place beside Tommy.

"There, take this," he said, handing the glass and two pills to the blonde.

Tommy dried his tears with the back of his hand and swallowed the pills with the water. He noted that his throat was still sore; he had forgotten with Kevin's attack. He laid back down and covered himself until only his head was shown.

"Don't worry, Tommy…Adam will be back soon…But now, you need to get some sleep; you had a tough night."

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and woke up a few times dreaming about Kevin who was coming back to finish what he had begun.

* * *

When Adam went back to the ballroom, a few guests wanted to know what happened and where were Kevin and his slave. The vampire explained to them that he had to go; he didn't want them to know the truth and waste the party. When they asked about Tommy, he told them he was sick and that he put him to bed. The vampires were disappointed; they wanted to taste the boy's blood.

Later during the night, Sauli came to see Adam; he told him that he missed him and that he would like to spend some time with him, alone. So, when almost all the guests had left, he took Sauli to one of the bedrooms upstairs. A few seconds after the door was closed, the blond vampire was already naked, spread on the bed, offering himself to Adam.

"Mmm…You are really horny tonight, baby," the dark haired vampire noted, removing his cloak.

"Keep your clothes on," Sauli interrupted when Adam began to remove his costume. "Just take your crotch patch off…You look so hot and powerful…"

Adam nodded and smiled; how couldn't he obey that beautiful man laying on the bed in front of him? He removed the piece, freeing his already hard cock. He walked toward Sauli and knelt on the bed between the blonde's thighs. In a quick movement, he bent over and took the vampire's cock in his mouth and began to suck eagerly, provoking a loud moan. After a few minutes, when he knew that Sauli was on the edge, Adam let go of his dick and laid on top of his lover to kiss him.

"Please, Adam…fuck me…" the blonde begged on the vampire's mouth.

They kept making out for a while and when Adam noted that Sauli couldn't wait anymore, he thrust two fingers in his gaping hole.

"Mmmm…Always ready to get fucked, baby…" the dark haired vampire said when his fingers slid easily into the tight ass. "Already opened for my cock…"

"Stop talking and just fuck me!" Sauli ordered impatiently.

Smiling at his bossy lover, Adam removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. He pounded into him and was quickly balls deep inside the blonde. While fucking, they bit each other until Sauli came hard, covering his stomach with cold come. Adam followed after a few minutes, loading deep inside the blonde. Slowly coming back from his high, the dark haired vampire laid on his back, next to Sauli and stayed silent.

"Adam, what's going on?" Sauli asked, rolling on his side and resting his head on his lover's chest. "You seem distant and preoccupied by something…"

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to…It's just…It's Tommy…I'm worried about him…"

"About what happened with Kevin?"

"Yea…that…and the fact that he's sick…He needs to be looked after…"

"Adam, why you didn't tell me? If you want to go take care of him, I don't mind…Or we can both go sleep with him…" Sauli suggested, sitting up.

"But I want to spend time with you," Adam began, sitting up as well. "I feel like I've neglected you lately, with the job, Malcolm, Tommy…I'm really sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't care about you anymore, because it's not true," he added, uncomfortable. He didn't want Sauli to think that the other things were more important than him, but he didn't know how to tell him. "It's just that I…"

"Adam, it's okay, I don't blame you for anything," the blonde assured, interrupting his lover. "And you know how independent I could be, you are the jealous and possessive one…" he noted, giggling.

"Thank you, baby. I should go take care of him…But I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me…With the bonding, he would need to be reassured if he saw me with you, so I would have to give him all of my attention…."

"It's okay, I'm gonna sleep here, if you don't mind. I will leave later."

Adam nodded and kissed him for a few minutes before standing up, and leaving the room. He entered quietly into his bedroom and took a moment to look at his slave. He was laying on his side, his face in the vampire's pillow. Adam walked to George who was half-asleep in the couch next to the bed.

"How is he?" the vampire murmured, not wanting to wake up Tommy.

"He's okay, but he asked for you a few times in his sleep," the old man said, stretching and yawning. "Do you need anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you George…Go get some sleep!"

The butler nodded and left the room. Adam took his clothes off and went to take a quick shower. When he was done, he laid down under the blankets and carefully moved close to his boy.

Tommy was sleeping when he felt something or someone brushed against his arm. Surprised, he tensed and opened his eyes slowly, scared to see who or what it was. He smiled when he found out that Adam was laying beside him.

"Master…" he whispered, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yea, boy, it's me," the vampire assured, stroking the human's arm. "Come here…"

Tommy moved closer and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. When the vampire wrapped his arms around him, he felt completely safe and peaceful. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

It took Tommy a few days to feel better and get through the flu; Kevin's attack made things worse by making the human weaker. He spent almost his entire time in bed. Adam suggested to keep George or the maids away from the boy to prevent anyone else from catching the disease. So, the vampire was the only one who took care of him.

Tommy was surprised that Adam didn't punish him for what he had done during the Halloween party. The vampire told him he had paid enough for his behaviour that night and supposed that he had understood his mistake.

The day Adam was certain that his slave's health was back to normal, the blonde noticed that the vampire's eyes were pitch black. He was scary, but Tommy knew he wouldn't hurt him. He understood that his master was probably horny and thirsty for his blood that he hadn't tasted since a few days. And strangely, the blonde had thought about being taken by Adam and was looking forward to it. That feeling was completely new for him; he missed being bitten by the vampire and missed how good it felt when he was having sex with him.

So while they were in the shower before going to bed, Tommy didn't fight when Adam began rubbing his cock against his ass. And when the vampire washed him and let his hands run a little longer around his hole and even his cock, the blonde couldn't stop moaning lightly.

"Boy, is it just me, or do you seem to be enjoying yourself…" the vampire noted, smiling. He liked how the bonding was affecting his slave.

Blushing, Tommy lowered his head and bit his bottom lip. Why wasn't he able to control himself? What happened with the old Tommy? He was able to realise that what he was doing was not what he really wanted, so why couldn't he fight it? Scarlet had explained to him that the bonding was more physical than psychological in the beginning, but became an emotional thing after a while. He knew his body was totally under Adam's spell the last few weeks; the way he reacted to his touches was proving it. But the last few days, he realised his mind was affected as well. Yes, he was dreaming about the vampire, but it was more than that; he was always thinking about him. When Adam wasn't around, he found himself hoping he wouldn't be away for too long or if he was working in his office, Tommy had to stay in control to prevent himself for joining his master just to be close to him.

"Do you want me to stop or to keep going?" Adam asked, removing his hands from the blonde's body.

Tommy looked at his master and opened his mouth to say something before closing it back quickly. He already missed the vampire's touches, but he was too shy and too ashamed to tell him that he wanted him to keep going.

"What is it, boy? What do you want?" Adam asked again, noticing the dilemma and the hesitation in his slave's body language. He knew what his slave wanted, but he wanted him to be able to tell him out loud.

"I…I…Please…Master…"

"Please what, boy?"

Instead of pronouncing a word, Tommy moved back to have his ass touching the vampire's thigh and bent over. "It's pretty obvious what I want…" he thought, impatient.

"If you want something, you have to tell me…" Adam said, enjoying himself. Seeing the blonde fighting between his old self and the new bonded one was bliss.

"I want…I want…Please, Master…I want you to keep touching me," Tommy finally managed to say, blushing even more.

"Good boy…You see, it wasn't that hard…" the vampire noted, smiling.

He rinsed his hands to get rid of the soap and licked two of his fingers. He pushed on the blonde's lower back to have his ass up in the air. He began running his fingers around his entrance before pushing gently on the tight ring of muscles.

Adam was so careful and gentle that even when the two digits were stretching him, Tommy didn't feel any pain. When it was feeling so good that he wanted to fuck himself on the invading fingers, the vampire removed them, making the blonde moaned with disappointment. But his loss was short because he quickly felt Adam's tongue lapping at his gaping hole. After a while, the vampire started to thrust into him with his tongue.

When Tommy began moaning loudly, Adam stopped and grabbed the boy's hips and turned him around. He wanted to do something that he had never done before with the blonde. So he leaned forward and took his half hard cock into his mouth and throat.

Tommy was so surprised by having the vampire kneel in front of him, his dick in his mouth, that he was completely frozen. But when Adam began to suck his cock, he couldn't stop his body from thrusting into his mouth. He couldn't believe that something could feel so amazing. And the vampire knew obviously what he was doing, because there was no hesitation, just fluid and assured movements.

Even if Adam wanted to give pleasure to his slave, he still wanted to stay in charge. So he pushed on Tommy's hips to pin him against the wall. He began to suck harder and held him firmly to prevent him from moving. By the sounds escaping from the boy's lips, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Adam was sucking so hard on his cock, that it felt like he would swallow it all. Too soon, he felt that he was closed to coming.

"Master…" he moaned, wanting to warn the vampire.

But it seemed like Adam didn't care because he kept sucking until Tommy wasn't able to hold it anymore; he came hard, filling the vampire's mouth and throat with his warm load. The boy's semen tasted wonderful; Adam sucked until there was nothing left to swallow. When he was done, the blonde was totally lost in the post orgasmic pleasure.

"Okay, boy…Time to go to bed," the vampire said, turning off the shower.

Tommy managed to get out of the shower and to walk by holding his master's arm. He noted the vampire's huge erection, so he knew he wasn't done with Adam, yet.

"On your hands and knees, boy," the vampire ordered when they entered the bedroom.

The blonde obeyed and settled on the center of the bed. Adam followed quickly and knelt behind him. He caressed his ass cheeks for a few seconds before brushing Tommy's entrance with the tip of his finger, making the boy moaned lightly. He was still feeling the high of his last orgasm, so it didn't take a lot to make him react.

Adam grabbed the lube from the drawer of the nightstand and poured some on his fingers and into the blonde's crack. He inserted a finger in Tommy's tight hole, followed quickly by a second one. He thrust into him a few times and when he thought he was well open and well lubed, he removed them.

"Boy, we are going to do this differently today," the vampire informed, caressing the blonde's lower back with one hand and stroking his cock with the other one. "I won't bite you and I won't give you my blood."

Tommy glanced behind him at his master to be reassured; he didn't want to be in pain.

"I'm going to make you feel really good…and I want you to feel everything," Adam explained, smiling. "Don't worry, boy, I got you…You just have to relax and trust me…"

The blonde nodded and shifted a little to be more comfortable. Adam took two pillows and put them under his slave so he could lay on his stomach and still have his ass up. The vampire fingered him again for a few minutes and when he was sure Tommy was relax enough, he took them out and positioned his hard cock at his entrance.

"Just breathe normally, boy," Adam said, pushing slowly into the tight heat.

Tommy tried to focus on his breathing when he began to feel his master's big dick stretching him. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Master," the blonde murmured, worried. He hoped it wouldn't last long.

"It's okay, boy…just give me a minute," Adam assured, still thrusting into his slave's hole and stopping when he was balls deep inside. The vampire waited a few seconds to give time to Tommy to adjust and began moving again. "There we go…" he said when the boy let out a light moan.

Yes, the blonde was still feeling like he was well filled, but now that the vampire was moving and rubbing his cock against his pleasure spot the feeling was totally different; it felt amazing. He couldn't stop moaning and pushing back to meet Adam's thrusts. Since this time he wasn't drugged by the vampire's blood, he could see the difference; the pleasure was stronger.

After a while, when Tommy was a moaning and mumbling mess under him, Adam felt that he was close to come. His slave's ass was tightening his grip against his cock, ready to milk him. When he felt like he couldn't last any longer, he pounded into the boy and went as deep as possible where he loaded his cold semen.

Tommy couldn't believe how good it felt. Even if the vampire had sucked him dry in the shower, his cock was half hard and he was sure he would be able to come again. So, when Adam came inside of him and felt the cold sperm, this time he wasn't able to hold it.

"Mmmm…Master…I'm gonna…I'm gonna come…" he managed to say between loud moans.

"Come on, boy…come on my cock…" the vampire encouraged, emptying his balls.

Tommy didn't need more to come a second time. But this time, his orgasm was so powerful that he thought he would pass out. He had never felt something that good in his life and hoped he would have the chance to feel it again.

Later, Adam stood up, went to the bathroom and cleaned his boy and himself with a washcloth. He fixed the pillows and the blankets, and made Tommy lay under the sheets. He laid as well and, wrapping his arms around his slave, he pulled him against his body. He nuzzled into his neck and lowered his fangs.

"I need to drink, boy," the vampire murmured in the human's ear.

Already half asleep, Tommy nodded and moved his head to expose his neck even more. Adam bit him gently, and drank a good amount of blood, but not enough to make the blonde passed out. When he was done, the boy cuddled next to the vampire and fell asleep quickly. Adam held him as close as possible, and smiling, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Tommy woke up later in the afternoon and found himself in Adam's arms again, he remembered what happened a few hours ago and what he did with the vampire. Blushing, he felt suddenly so ashamed and disgusted about how he reacted to his master's touches. Yes, his body was craving for it, but he should have been able to fight these false needs. He was angry at himself, but also at Adam who was obviously taking advantage of the situation and of Tommy's bonding. The blonde wanted to move away from the vampire, but it felt so comfortable to be in his arms. "Come on, Tommy Joe, you can do it" he thought, trying to encourage himself.

"Hey, boy…you're awake…" Adam noted, woken up by the human's movements. "What's wrong? You want to go to the bathroom?"

"No…I…" Tommy murmured, hesitantly. He didn't know if he should tell to the vampire what he had in mind and he guessed he wouldn't care.

"You what?"

"Well…it's about what happened this morning. I…I didn't like it…"…" the blonde confessed after a while.

"Really!? That's not how it looked…" Adam said, thinking about how his boy reacted to him a few hours ago.

"Yea…I know…But…My body wants things that I don't really want…"

"Okay…So when you almost begged me to stay with you, was it something your body needed?"

"Hum…no…I think I wanted it…The bonding is affecting my body, but sometimes, since a few days ago, my mind is affected as well…I think that's what happened this morning…But usually, what I think is not linked with what my body wants…"

"Like right now?" the vampire asked, removing his arms from around the human, thinking he might need some space.

Tommy nodded and lowered his head. He was worried about how the vampire would react to his confession.

Adam looked at his boy and realised he seemed to be angry, but also sad about the situation. He understood that it must be difficult for him, but he knew when the bonding process was over, the bond would be so strong that Tommy wouldn't think about anything else but Adam. But, until then, the blonde would fight against his own desires and the ones brought by the bond.

"Boy, hold on…In a few weeks you will feel much better…" the vampire assured, reaching to pat the blonde's hair.

"Yea, and I won't be myself anymore…" Tommy hissed, moving away and sitting with his knees against his chest, his arms around them.

"Boy…Be careful with your mouth…You know that I don't like when you talk to me like that…" Adam warned, raising his tone. "And you will still be yourself; you just won't need the same things…"

The blonde didn't answer; he rested his chin against his knees and began to sulk. Like he had guessed, the vampire didn't care about how he felt.

"I need to go, boy. I have things to do today," Adam informed, standing out and walking to the bathroom.

When he came back to the bedroom a few minutes later, Tommy hadn't moved; he was still sulking. Shaking his head, Adam grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and got dressed.

"I'll be back in a few hours, boy…Until then, you better change your mood…" the vampire said, leaving the room.

The moment Tommy heard the vampire taking the stairs, he felt a small knot forming in his stomach. He just wanted to run downstairs to stop Adam from leaving and he hated himself for that. Using all his strength, he resisted the urge he had and curled up in the bed, covering himself with the blankets. He wanted to spend the whole day and night in bed, but after about an hour he was starving so much that he had to eat something. First, he thought about taking something from the small fridge Adam had put in the bedroom, but he finally decided to go to the kitchen. So he put some clothes on and went downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found George who was doing the dishes; he had apparently already taken his dinner.

"Hi Tommy…If you are hungry, there is pasta and Carbonnara sauce in the fridge," the butler informed, finishing his chores.

"Okay, thank you!"

The blonde grabbed two plastic dishes from the fridge and walked to the table. He took a plate, a glass and a fork, and filled the plate with pasta and sauce. He put his meal in the microwave and waited. When it was ready, he noted that George was done with the dishes.

"I have things to do in the backyard, you can join me when you're done," the old man said, drying his hands. "And if you decide to stay inside, don't do anything wrong…"

"Yes, don't worry," Tommy assured, sitting at the table.

The butler laughed lightly and left the room.

While the blonde was eating his dinner, he thought about what to do next. Looking around, he remembered he had hidden the blue morel in one of the cupboards. He thought that he should boil it, like he had read in the book, even if he didn't know the amount he needed and how long it needed to be boiled. Once he had the liquid, he didn't know if he would have the courage to use it against Adam and to kill him after he had drunken his blood. He wondered if the bond would be broken if the vampire died; he hoped so. He couldn't see himself craving to be with his master after his death and never been able to satisfy his needs.

After a few minutes, he decided to boil some water, to put the mushroom in it and to keep the liquid. So, he quickly finished eating his dinner, poured water in a small cauldron, put it on the oven and took the morel from the cupboard. When the water began to boil, he dropped the mushroom in it. It didn't take long before Tommy began to smell a strange perfume coming from the water. He was suddenly very worried that Adam could smell it and found out that he had brought a blue morel in the house. For sure, he would be punished severely. But since the mushroom was a rare species, maybe the vampire had never seen one before; so he wouldn't know what it smelled like. He decided that there were too many conditions and possibilities, so he opted to boil water with a good amount of cinnamon in it. Soon, the cinnamon scent filled the kitchen and hid the other smell. When he thought it was enough, he realised he didn't have anything to keep the morel extract. So he opened a few cupboards until he found exactly what he was looking for; a small glass jar usually used for oils. He took a funnel from one of the drawers and slowly, to be sure to not burn his hands, he filled the jar with the liquid which had taken a pale blue color. When he was done, he put a lid on it and hid it back in the same cupboard. He cleaned the dishes and joined George in the backyard, hoping that no one would suspect anything.

* * *

When Adam came back, Tommy was in the living room reading the Reign of Upirs; he was looking for something he might have missed about the blue morel. When he saw the vampire, a part of him was very glad to see him, so he almost ran to hug him. But the other part, as small as it was, was still angry at him, so he was able to control himself, this time.

"You probably don't deserve it right now, but I have something for you, boy," Adam informed, entering the room with two plastic bags in his hand. "At my feet," he ordered gently, sitting on the couch.

Sighing, Tommy obeyed and looked at the vampire, waiting. He was wondering what Adam wanted to give him and why he was doing it.

"There, open it!" the vampire said, taking a wrapped box from one of the bags and giving to the blonde.

The human took the box and examined it for a few seconds. It was a medium box, not too heavy, wrapped with a dark blue paper. It had been a while since he had received a present. He finally decided to open it and was really surprise to find a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with a black skull on it and a dark blue hoody. Tommy took them out of the box and raised them in front of him, one after the other; they were exactly his size.

"They're mine!? Why Master?" the blonde asked, curious.

"Open the other one, boy, and I'll tell you," Adam said, giving him the other present.

This one was a little bigger, heavier and wrapped with the blue paper as well. Tommy opened it and found another pair of skinny jeans, another t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers.

"Do you like them?" the vampire asked, looking proud of himself.

"Of course I do…But I still don't know why you are giving me these clothes…" the blonde said, putting the hoody on.

"You really don't know, do you!?" Adam noted, smiling. "What is the date today?"

At this question, Tommy realised that he had completely lost track of time. The Halloween party was a few days ago, but he didn't know if it took place October 31. So he guessed the date was somewhere in November.

"I don't know, Master…" the blonde confessed, shyly. He thought he probably looked stupid right now. "I think we are in November."

"Yes, boy…and it's your birthday today!"

"My birthday!? How do you know?"

"I have your wallet, remember?!"

Tommy nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes, pensive. He remembered that night when he met Adam for the first time; he was so scared when he realised he was a vampire. He was certain it was his last minutes alive. And when he woke up in the cell surrounded by windows, he was completely lost; he didn't know where he was, why he was there and what happened in the latest hours. When he learned about what Adam wanted to do with him, he freaked out. That was so unreal! But now, all of this was his life. Thinking about this, he realised he had been with the vampire for a few months now; the time had passed so fast! His family and his friends had probably abandoned their researches, well if they made any.

"Boy, are you okay?" Adam asked, worried. "If you want, I can take the clothes back…"

"No, Master, I love them…Thank you…" he said, smiling lightly.

He didn't understand why, but Tommy had the sudden need to be closer, to touch the vampire. He tried to fight it, to stay in control, but he failed. He found himself getting closer and brushing against his master's legs. "I probably look like a kitty…" he thought, ashamed and angry by his uncontrolled behaviour.

"Do you want us to go in the bedroom?" Adam asked, running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

The blonde couldn't stop himself from nodding with enthusiasm. He put the clothes and the shoes in the bag and followed the vampire upstairs. They went in the shower were Adam bit him in several places, but drinking only a small amount of blood; the vampire said he wanted to keep more for later. When they were done, they went in the bedroom where Adam ordered to Tommy to lay on his stomach and to spread his legs apart. The vampire knelt behind him and prepared him before entering him with his cock. He fucked him for a while and came deep inside of him, biting at his neck at the same time. The entire time, Adam made sure he was giving pleasure to his boy who was moaning loudly until he came as well at the end.

Cuddling against the vampire and falling slowly asleep, Tommy could hear the little voice in his head telling him that he shouldn't have pleasure while being used by Adam and that was not what he wanted. But again, the presence of the other man was making him feel so good, that he decided to just close his eyes and forget about it, for now.

* * *

For the next few days, Tommy would fall asleep in Adam's arms and each time he woke up in the afternoon, he felt guilty and ashamed by the behaviour he'd had the morning. But as days passed, he noted that this feeling and the little voice in his head telling him it was wrong were fading slowly away.

The vampire noted the changing mood of his slave and even if he knew that in a couple of weeks it would be fixed, it was bothering him. Tommy's tendency of being angry at him each night was giving him reasons to punish him. But apparently, the boy learned his lesson, because the third night, he kept his thoughts to himself. Adam knew the human was still unhappy with him, but being a vampire gave him the right to keep him even if he didn't consent. Well, that was how he was thinking a few weeks ago, but now, he wasn't sure anymore. He found himself thinking about this aspect of the vampire/salve relationship a few times in recent days. Even if he couldn't see himself letting Tommy go, Adam wondered how the boy's life could have been if he hadn't crossed his path and took his normal life away from him.

Sitting in his office, Adam was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. It was one of his colleagues who wanted to inform him about a problem they had on the other side of the country; a few vampires were creating a kind of vampire army to take a few cities near the oceans and an important international port.

"Don't you have enough people to take care of it?" Adam asked when the other vampire asked him to come to help them.

"We need strong vampires…We don't know with whom we're dealing…"

"When do you need me?"

"In two days…Just the time to get everything settled, here…"

Sighing, Adam promised to be there and hung up. He understood that they needed him, but he didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave Tommy. His slave was in a difficult stage and he would like to have stayed with him until the bonding process was finished. But apparently, he had to leave and needed to find someone to stay with him while he was gone. First, he thought about Scarlet, but he hated when he owed her something. So he decided to ask to Sauli to stay at the mansion. His friend had mentioned a few times that he didn't mind spending time with Tommy; they would have the chance to know each other better.

* * *

Later that night, he called Sauli and like he had guessed, the blond vampire was glad to take care of the human. But, in exchange, he asked for a night of good sex; Adam would have been crazy to refuse the proposition. The next part was to inform Tommy and he knew he wouldn't take the news very well. So, taking his shower while the boy was already in the bed, Adam tried to find a way to make things easier for him while he would be away.

"Boy, there's something I need to tell you," the vampire informed when he was done in the bathroom and joined the blonde in the bed.

Tommy rolled on his side to face Adam and waited for what he had to say.

"I have to leave for a few days…I'm leaving tomorrow night…"

"And I guess I'm not coming with you," the blonde supposed, looking disappointed.

"No you're not…But you're not going to be alone; Sauli will take care of you," the vampire explained, knowing that it wasn't the answer the boy wanted to hear.

"But Master, what am I going to do if I'm not feeling good because you're away?" Tommy asked, worried. He didn't like the emptiness and how needy he felt when he stayed away from the vampire for too long. He couldn't imagine spending a few days in that state.

"Sauli could sleep with you and I'll leave him a bottle with my blood in it; he would give you a few drops if you're not feeling well."

"But what if it's not enough!? I don't want to be sick for days…"

"Boy, don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Adam assured, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him closer.

In need to be reassured, Tommy cuddled against the vampire and leaned his head on his chest. Even if he knew he should trust his master, deep down inside he doubted that it would go as well as the vampire said.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Tommy woke up in the afternoon, he tried to stay still; he didn't want to wake up Adam and have to get out of the bed. After their conversation, the vampire had sex with him and drank his blood. Contrary to the previous days, the blonde wasn't feeling guilty about what he did and how he felt about it. Resting happily in his master's arms, Tommy wanted to make the most of Adam presence, knowing he wouldn't see him for a while. When the vampire began to move about thirty minutes later, the blonde hoped they wouldn't have to leave the bed right away.

"Hey, boy," Adam murmured, kissing the top of his slave's head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea…Master, can we stay here for a while?"

"I have stuff to do before I leave."

"Please…Just for an hour…I won't see you for days…" Tommy complained, looking up at the vampire.

"Okay, but only for twenty minutes…"

"Thirty…" the blonde proposed, pouting.

"Fine, thirty minutes…," Adam accepted, laughing lightly at his boy's face. "But after I'll have things to take care of…"

Smiling, Tommy nodded and moved to get closer to the vampire. Adam held his boy tight against him and wished he didn't have to leave him.

* * *

When Sauli arrived at the mansion, Adam and Tommy were in the kitchen. The blonde was eating his dinner with George while the vampire was giving his last recommendations and warnings to make sure his slave would behave even if he wouldn't be around.

"Stay here, boy, I have to talk to Sauli," Adam said, leaving the kitchen to go meet his friend in the main hall.

About fifteen minutes later, when Adam was ready to go, the two vampires, Tommy and the butler were standing in front of the door. Adam kissed Sauli on the lips, and his slave on the neck and on the forehead. Then saying his goodbyes, he got out of the house and closed the door behind him.

As soon as his master had disappeared outside, Tommy could feel the anxiety rising inside of him.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Sauli asked when he saw the human frozen in front of the door.

"Yea…Sorry…Sir…"

"Forget the 'Sir' with me…I won't be your master while Adam is gone; I'm just here to take care of you and to keep an eye on you!"

Laughing, the vampire took one of the bags he had brought with him and went into the living room.

"Tommy, are you coming? I have something here that I'm sure you'll like…"

Curious, the boy followed Sauli and was surprise when he saw him opening the cupboard where the TV was stored and kneeling in front of the screen.

"What is this?" Tommy asked when the vampire took a plastic box from the bag.

"Do you like video games?" Sauli demanded, opening the box and showing the inside to the human.

Smiling, the boy nodded. Looking at the game console and the several game cases, Tommy thought he would love the time spent with Sauli and, slowly, he felt the anxiety fading away.

* * *

Early in the morning, when Tommy began to drowse after a few hours sitting on the couch playing a video game where humans were killing zombies, Sauli stopped the game and decided it was time to get some sleep.

"We'll play again tonight," the vampire assured, when the boy wanted to keep playing. "Come on, you're barely awake…"

Pouting, Tommy stood up and followed Sauli upstairs. When they entered in Adam's bedroom, the vampire seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Do you usually take a shower before going to bed?" he asked, wondering what the boy's routine with his master was.

"Depends of what Adam wants…" Tommy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting to know what to do.

"Okay…Well…Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yea…But…But I can't wash myself…" the human explained, a bit ashamed.

"Yea…Right…" the vampire remembered, scratching his head. "Well, do you mind if I take a shower with you? It's okay if you're not comfortable…"

"Hummm…If I want to get clean, I don't really have a choice, I guess…" Tommy supposed, blushing. "Or maybe you can let me do it and we keep the secret…"

"No, Tommy," Sauli said, laughing lightly. "Nice try, but I won't go against Adam's rules; well, the ones I know that are important to him."

The human nodded and lowered his head; he would have to get comfortable even if he didn't want to. Sighing, Tommy entered the bathroom and shyly removed his clothes. He was used to being naked in front of Adam now, but except for George who had a few quick glances of his body, the blonde had never been naked in front of another man.

"You don't have to be shy, Tommy," Sauli assured, standing in the doorframe and undressing himself as well. "You are so beautiful; you shouldn't hide your body…"

When he was done with his clothes, the human felt a bit uncomfortable with the vampire's eyes on him, so he entered the shower and turned the water on. Sauli joined him a few seconds later with a washcloth in his hand.

"Turn around, I'm going to clean you up!" the vampire said, pouring shower gel and worked it up into a lather.

Tommy obeyed and turned his back to the vampire. He tried to stay still when Sauli began rubbing his back and shoulders with the cloth. He was surprise to realise after a few seconds that the vampire's touches were really soft and gentle; so different from Adam's dominant and possessive ones. He quickly surrendered, relaxing under the nice feeling of the water, the soap and Sauli's touches. When the vampire began to rub circles on his ass, in his crack and around his entrance, Tommy let out a light moan. Ashamed, he lowered his head and bit his bottom lip; when did he become to be so receptive and horny? And it wasn't Adam who was touching him…

"Are you okay?" Sauli asked when he noted that the human suddenly tensed. "I know it probably feels weird to be showered by someone you barely know…" he added after Tommy had shyly nodded.

The human was glad when the vampire started to wash him faster. Two minutes later, he was done and was drying himself with a towel. He decided to brush his teeth before going to bed. He was standing in front of the mirror, a towel around his waist, when he noticed something strange; Adam's mark on his neck was gone.

"Something's wrong?" Sauli demanded when he saw Tommy fixing on his reflection, his hand on his neck.

"His mark…It's gone," the human said, worried. He was wondering how it was possible that it disappeared by itself. Adam explained to him a few months ago that he was the only one who could erase it.

"Don't worry about that…" the vampire assured, patting his shoulder. "Adam probably left another one somewhere else on your body."

"Maybe…But I can't see it…" Tommy said, turning and looking at his reflection. He didn't understand why, but it was bothering him a lot.

"He probably had a good reason…If you think there is a problem; you just have to ask him when he gets be back…"

Tommy nodded and finished brushing his teeth. When he was done, he took a last look at the mirror, in case he could see the bite mark this time; but he didn't see any. Sighing, he wiped his lips and headed to the bedroom where he laid down under the sheets. The moment his head touched the pillow, he realised that Adam wouldn't be there to hold him in his arms tonight; this thought made him feel anxious and the knot in his stomach began to appear. He hoped it wouldn't get worst. He was lost in his thoughts when Sauli laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Are you going to feed of me?" Tommy asked, rolling on his side to look at the vampire.

"Yes...Adam told me that he was used to drinking your blood just before going to sleep…So I was waiting before doing it…But I'm thirsty; so I need to feed now."

Tommy nodded and moved closer. He wasn't scared or anxious about being bitten by Sauli. He seemed to be always so gentle; he was sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"Where do you want to bite me?"

The vampire smiled and removed the sheet from the human torso.

"There," he said, running a finger along the boy's neck.

Sauli gently grabbed the back of Tommy's head and moved it to expose his neck.

"Just relax…" the vampire murmured, shifting his body to get closer.

Tommy bit his bottom lip and nodded. When he felt the fangs piercing his skin he closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn't last long. Like he had guessed, the vampire was really gentle; he didn't feel any pain. And when he was done, he healed the wounds with his tongue.

"Mmmm…Well, you smell good, but you taste even better!" Sauli noted, licking his lips. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No…I'm okay…"

"Good…It's late, you should get some sleep…"

Tommy nodded and turned on his side, his back to the vampire. Usually, Adam would move closer and spoon him. It was his first night without him and he missed him already. Closing his eyes, he tried to think about something else and hoped to be able to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Tommy didn't know for how long he was sleeping fitfully, but he decided he had to do something about it. He supposed that Sauli could wrap his arms around him until he fell asleep, but he was a bit shy to ask him. But after a few minutes of debate in his head about asking the vampire or not, he decided to do it.

"Sauli…Sauli…" the human whispered, shaking the other man's shoulder lightly.

"What is going on, kid?" the vampire demanded, rubbing his eyes and rolling on his side to face Tommy.

"I…Well, I…I mean…It's just…I can't sleep…"

"You miss him, don't you?" Sauli guessed, smiling with sympathy.

Lowering his head, Tommy nodded. He didn't know how the vampire knew it, but he was glad that he seemed to be understanding.

"Yea, I know how you feel…I miss him, too…" Sauli confessed, sighing. "Do you want to sleep in my arms? Adam told me that you might need it…"

"Yes…If you don't mind…But I don't know if it's going to be enough…"

"I have something that I'm sure is going to help you…" the vampire said, removing the sheets and getting out of the bed. He went to the fridge and opened it. He took something from the top shelf and came back to the bed.

"What is it?" Tommy asked when the vampire showed him a small black jar.

"It's blood…Adam gave it to me before he left yesterday, in case you need it."

Just the thought of tasting his master's blood, even if it was only one drop, made Tommy feel a bit better.

"I'm going to give you some, so get your tongue out," Sauli said, sitting in front of the boy and opening the small bottle.

Tommy sat up and did what the vampire demanded. As soon as the red drop touched his tongue, he could feel a kind of heat spreading from his mouth through the rest of his body. But something was different; even if the feeling was the same, the taste seemed to be different. But it felt so good, that Tommy didn't really care. While the human was feeling the blood high, Sauli went to put the blood in the fridge and came back to the bed where he laid down, pulling Tommy with him. The boy shifted to be comfortable in the vampire's arms, his head resting on his shoulder.

"That's strange," Tommy began, closing his eyes. "The blood tasted differently."

"Well, Adam is always giving you fresh blood, but this one was in the fridge for more than twenty-four hours. It can change the taste…," Sauli explained, running a finger along the boy's arm. "But at least, you're feeling better, aren't you?"

"Yea, I' m feeling much better…And I think I'm falling asleep…" Tommy murmured, absently.

"Good…Sweet dreams, Tommy…"

But the boy was already asleep.

* * *

Tommy woke up when he felt someone shake him. He had heard a loud cry, but he didn't know if it was real or if he had dreamed about it. So he opened his eyes and found Sauli sitting next to him. He was totally silent and still.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, yawning.

"Shut up! Don't make a noise for a minute…" the vampire whispered without looking at him.

By the sound of his voice, Tommy thought that he looked worried. So he stayed silent and didn't move, waiting for Sauli's explanations.

After a while, the vampire shifted and looked at the human. There was a faint light coming from the side of the curtains, so the room wasn't really dark. When Sauli looked at him, Tommy noted that his eyes were pitch black.

"Tommy, you're going to listen to me carefully," the vampire began in a whisper. "You're going to do exactly what I will tell you to do, without asking questions…"

"Okay, but what is going on?"

"There's someone in the house, and I think you're in danger…" Sauli explained, moving quietly to stand up next to the bed.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked, worried.

"Because it's a vampire; it's Malcolm…"

The second he heard the name, Tommy could feel the panic and the fear rising inside of him.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Now, listen to me," Sauli whispered, his hands on Tommy's shoulders. "As quiet as possible, you are going to get dressed and get out of the room. Adam's bedroom is the first place where Malcolm is going to look," he added, leading the human near the wardrobe. "I want you to take the stairs in the back. He's in the kitchen and walking near the main stairs. You are going to go downstairs, in the Dungeon, and I want you to lock the door of the room when you're inside and go into the glass cell where you're going to lock yourself in," the vampire explained, giving a set of two keys to Tommy. "It's the safer place; he won't be able to break the windows."

Tommy was getting dressed with difficulty; he was shaking so much that he had trouble keeping his balance. He was so scared; he could hear his heart beating in his chest. He was sure Sauli could hear the blood running in his veins.

"You're not coming with me!? What are you gonna do?" he asked, wondering what was the vampire's plan to get them out alive.

"I'm gonna try to keep him away from you until Adam or someone else arrive to help us…I already called Adam…Damn it! Malcolm's coming, you have to go now! NOW!"

Barefoot, Tommy got out of the room quickly and ran to a door near the music room, giving access to a small staircase leading to the solarium. When he was on the first floor, he stopped a moment to see if he could hear something. But after about a minute, he realised that the entire house was silent. For a second, he thought about getting away, the door leading to the backyard was 2 meters away from him. But he guessed if Sauli told him to lock himself in the Dungeon, it was probably because he had the best chances to survive this way. Vampires could run very fast; if Malcolm heard him,-well, he would hear him for sure, thanks to the ankle monitor- he would catch him after a few seconds, even if Tommy was running as quick as he could. So he forgot that idea.

When he was going to take the stairs to go downstairs, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He walked closer and realised that someone was whining. He kept walking toward the kitchen and when he was close enough, he gave a quick glance inside where he found George laying on the floor. He ran to the old man and knelt next to him. He noted blood near the butler's head.

"Oh my god, George…"

"You have to go…He's coming for you…Go in the Dungeon, it's safe…" the old man said, pushing the boy away from him.

"But George…you're hurt…"

"I'm gonna be fine…Go, Tommy, now…"

Tommy hesitated a few seconds before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. But when he passed in front of a particular cupboard, he stopped. He opened it and standing on his tiptoes, he took the small jar from the last shelf. When he had picked the blue morel and when he had prepared the mushroom extract, he had in mind to use it against Adam. But right now, his life was in danger and Adam wasn't really the enemy anymore. He was still looking at the blue liquid when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Boy…Where are you?" a man's voice said playfully. "You can't run away from me; I can smell you…And you smell really good…Mmmm…I guess you taste even better…"

Knowing he didn't have much time, Tommy removed the lid and drank the jar's contents. It tasted totally awful; he just wanted to throw up. He had never thought about the fact that the mushroom could affect him as well, but now it was too late. Well, at least, if what he read was the truth, he hoped Malcolm would bite him and suck his blood, so he could be easily killed by Sauli, Adam or someone else.

After a few seconds, he felt a bit better, so he decided to try to reach the Dungeon like Sauli and George told him to do. So he stopped at the door frame and listened carefully to find out where Malcolm was. When he didn't hear anything, he looked in the main hall but didn't see any movement. He moved to the other side of the door where a wall could hide him from the living room and the dining room. From where he was, he had good a view of the staircase leading downstairs, and the vampire couldn't be seen anywhere. Guessing it was maybe his only chance, he ran toward the stairs and went down as quick as possible. He was halfway down when he heard footsteps following him, and they were faster than his. When his feet touched the floor, he could see the door of the Dungeon at the end of one of the corridors. He kept running, knowing Malcolm was just behind him. Well, he supposed it was him; he didn't take the time to verify. He finally reached the door and opened it, but when he was about to close it back when he was inside, a hand appeared between the door and the frame. Panicked, Tommy pushed with all his strength, but the vampire was forcing on his side as well.

"Let me in, boy, you don't have any chance against me…" Malcolm said, pushing the door completely open and making Tommy fall over on the concrete floor. "Mmmm…you're really pretty…" he added, entering the room.

Malcolm was tall and really thin; the human wondered how he could be so strong. He had long brown hair stopping at the middle of his back. His skin looked like porcelain; it was so pale and so smooth. He seemed to be 40 or 45 years old, but Tommy knew he was much older than that. The vampire was looking at the boy with his evil black eyes.

"I'm not done with you!"

Sauli had suddenly appeared behind Malcolm and grabbing him by his jacket, he pulled him out of the room. The blond vampire had blood on his face and on his bare chest. He looked like he had a bad time with Malcolm.

"Are you kidding me!? You didn't have enough already!" the taller vampire teased, laughing lightly.

"Tommy, lock yourself in the cell…" Sauli ordered just before Malcolm jump on him and push him against the wall.

Tommy who was still laying on the floor, stood up quickly and ran to the cell door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. So he shoved his hands in his pocket, but realised that he didn't have the keys on him anymore. Looking around, he found them about five meters away from him, where he had fallen a few minutes ago. He was going to pick them up, when he saw Malcolm standing in the door frame, an evil grin on his face, with no trace of Sauli.

"It's just you and me now, Tommy boy!" the vampire noted, walking toward the blonde.

Tommy was now trapped in a corner, between the wall and the cell door. Even if he knew he wasn't fast enough to avoid Malcolm, he had to do something. So he tried to get through the space between the vampire and the wall, but failed when Malcolm grabbed him by the upper arm and roughly pushed him on the floor. Caught off guard by the vampire's rapidity, Tommy wasn't able to protect himself, so when he fell, he hit his head on the hard concrete, he felt a sharp pain in his skull and everything went black.

* * *

Adam was sitting in an office with four vampires when his cell phone vibrated. He picked it up from his pocket and looked at the message. It was from Sauli and he could read: "Malcolm's here". Panicked, Adam got out of the room and sent a message back: "I'm on my way". He knew he would take him a few hours to get back to the mansion with his car, and a lot of things could happen during this time. So he decided to find another way to go back. He went back inside the office and told to his colleagues that he needed a plane, now. After a few minutes and several calls, Adam found a flight leaving in 35 minutes. He would be able to be home in less than 2 hours if everything would go well. He called Scarlet to ask her for help, but she wasn't there. Despondent, he kept calling her while he was in the car and while he was in the plane as well. Sure he could have call Sutan or Isaac, but they weren't strong enough against Malcolm, and he didn't want them to get hurt or to die. Thinking about dying, he was suddenly very worried about Sauli; he wasn't strong enough either. Malcolm would be able to kill him without much of a fight.

When he landed, he quickly found a car and drove to the mansion. About 20 minutes later, he was entering the front yard and turning off the engine. He got out and ran to the front door. But before he opened it, he stopped and took the time to listen carefully and to smell the air. He couldn't hear anything specific but he could smell blood, from four different persons. The first one he could distinguish was George and he seemed to be very close; Adam could even hear his breathing. The second one was Sauli and he could smell him from different places in the house; upstairs, on the first floor and downstairs. "He probably had a few fights with Malcolm," the vampire thought. He just hoped he wasn't dead, because he couldn't hear him. The third one was the easiest one, Tommy. But it didn't seem like he had bled a lot, because the scent was very light. And the fourth one was hard to forget, Malcolm. Adam was glad that he could smell his blood, it meant that he was hurt, but the scent was light as well, so it wasn't a big wound. With this information that he acquired in about 30 seconds, he knew that George was in the kitchen, and that Sauli, Tommy and Malcolm were downstairs, probably in the Dungeon. But he couldn't say who was alive and who wasn't, except for George.

After about a minute, Adam finally entered his house. First, he went to take a look at George in the kitchen. He found the old man leaning against one of the counters.

"George, are you okay?" the vampire asked, kneeling in front of the butler and looking as if he was seriously injured.

"Sir…I'm fine…I think they are downstairs…" George informed, obviously glad to see Adam back.

Adam nodded and went to pick up a clean towel from one of the drawers. He gave it to the old man to clean his wound before leaving the kitchen. He took the stairs and when he was downstairs, he stopped a few seconds to try to find out what was going on and what the situation was. He could hear a light breathing coming from the Dungeon and a rhythmic noise, like someone hitting repetitively on something. Slowly, he walked closer and noted that the door of the room was half open. When he was in front of the door, he pushed on it and stayed in the frame, looking around the Dungeon. He found Tommy bent over a bench, his arms tied up with a chain on the floor, unconscious and Sauli in the glass cell, his hands tied up with a rope and fixed to a hook on the wall above his head, unconscious as well. Malcolm was sitting on the floor, leaning against a glass of the cell, his back to the blond vampire. He had a stick in his hand, the kind of stick that Adam used sometimes to punish his slaves instead of a whip, and was hitting the floor with it, as he had no greater worries than keeping the beat of rhythm with it. Adam wanted one thing; getting Tommy out of here, but he knew he would have to take care of the other vampire first. And this time, he wouldn't let him get away alive.

"So, you finally decide to show up…" Malcolm said, slowly turning his head and looking at Adam. His voice was calm and arrogant.

"How dare you come in my house!?" Adam demanded, angrily.

"Oh, Adam…You have the right to come to my place, but I'm not allowed to come here…" the vampire noted, standing up and walking in the middle of the room to face Adam.

"I went to your place only once…I couldn't let things get out of control…"

"It wasn't your business."

"Yes it was…You broke the vampires' laws," Adam recalled, making a few steps inside. "You knew exactly what was going to happen…I warned you several times."

"Yea, and you thought that burning the place was the best thing to do?!" Malcolm hissed, pacing the room a few feet away in front of the other vampire.

"I had to destroy all of them…You turned them without thinking about the consequences."

"I don't care if you killed the groups of vampires I created…I always dreamed about leading a vampire army…Maybe I went too far…But you didn't have to kill him, too."

"I told you a thousand of times; I didn't do it on purpose…I didn't know that Cedric was still inside," Adam explained, taking a step forward.

"He was my slave for more than ten years, and he was a bond slave…You knew I cared about him."

"I did, but like I told you…"

"And Kevin told me that your slave was bonding to you…" Malcolm noted, interrupting Adam. He gave a quick glance toward Tommy and looked at the other vampire with his evil grin.

At this information, Adam froze; so Kevin was responsible for Malcolm's return. He was the one who told him about Tommy and the bonding. He knew that Kevin was mad at him after what happened at the Halloween party, but he had never supposed that he would go so far to take his revenge.

"I can't believe that Kevin talked to you and informed you about my slave…He's an asshole!"

"Well, I thought he was a great guy…He just wanted to help!"

"He knew how insane you are…So I'm surprise he decided to give you this information."

"Well, at least he's a better friend than you've been…" Malcolm said, stopping his pacing and standing next to Tommy. "It's unfortunate, your boy is really beautiful…it's a shame that he has to die…" he added, running his long fingers into the human's hair.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Adam warned, moving really fast in front of the other vampire and pushing him away from the bench.

Angry, Malcolm jumped on Adam and they both began to fight, throwing punches and hitting each other against the walls and the cupboards. They had the same strength, so they kept fighting for several minutes before they stopped when they heard a faint whine. They turned around and noted that Tommy was awake.

"Master…" the boy murmured when he found out that Adam was in the room. He was still half knocked out, so he didn't know right away why he was there. But when he saw Malcolm a few feet away, he remembered what happened.

"It's okay, boy, I'm going to get you out of here," Adam assured, trying to get closer.

But as soon as he moved, Malcolm moved as well and went to stand in front of him.

"You'll have to kill me before you touch to your boy again," the vampire said, quickly grabbing something on the floor next to Tommy and charging Adam.

"MASTER! He has a stake!" the human warned.

But Adam was distracted by Tommy for a second, so Malcolm had the time to get closer enough to stab him. At the boy's terror, the vampire fell on the floor holding the wooden stake that was still sunk in his chest. But fortunately, the heart had been missed.

Without waiting to know if his enemy was defeated, Malcolm walked back next to Tommy, grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"I want to see the fear in your eyes…" the vampire said, showing his fangs. "I can't wait to taste you…"

"Please…Please don't…" Tommy begged, struggling to get away. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"Maybe I can kill you and bring you back so you can be my mate…Would you like to be turned, Tommy boy?" Malcolm asked, patting the human's back and ass with his other hand.

"NO…I don't want to be a monster like you" the blonde protested, looking at the vampire with disgust.

"Okay, as you wish…"

Malcolm grabbed Tommy's hair more firmly and sank his fangs in the boy's neck, making him whine in pain. The human could feel the blood been sucked out his body but after a few seconds, the vampire stopped and looked at Tommy with worry.

"What is this?" he asked, letting go of the boy. "What did you take?" he demanded again, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his coat.

But Tommy didn't answer; he just looked at the vampire and smiled. With the panic he had forgot about the liquid he drank a few hours before. And looking at Malcolm's face, he knew the blue morel was working like he had read in the book. About a minute later, the vampire was on the floor and was moaning in pain.

"What did you do to me?" Malcolm asked with a shaking voice. His body began to convulse lightly like he had a fever.

Adam was looking at the scene in front of him and didn't understand what was happening. "Did I miss something?" he thought. He sat up and slowly, he pulled out the stake from his chest and pressed on the wound with his hand. He was bleeding, but he knew it would stop soon; the advantage of being a vampire!

"Master, you should kill him while he's weak…" Tommy suggested when he noted that Adam seemed to feel better. "I don't know for how long it would work…"

"What happened?" Adam demanded, supporting himself with the wall to stand up. "What did you do, boy?"

"Master, can we talk about his later…" the blonde said, looking nervously at Malcolm. He was scared that the mushroom affected the vampire for only a few minutes and that Adam wouldn't have the time to kill him.

The vampire nodded and walked until he was next to Malcolm. The wooden stake in his hand.

"Please…Adam…can't do that…" the brown haired vampire managed to say between convulsions.

But without thinking twice, Adam stabbed Malcolm in the chest, directly in the heart. In a few seconds, the vampire's skin got dry and covered with cracks. Malcolm yelled a last time before his body turned into ashes.

Sighing with relief, Adam dropped the stake on the floor and got to Tommy to untie him.

"Don't move, boy," he said before bending over and licking at the wounds that Malcolm's fangs had left to heal them. "There, you're going to be okay, now…"

The blonde smiled and hurried to wrap his arms around Adam and hugged him. He missed him so much.

"I should check on Sauli," the vampire said after he had kissed Tommy on the forehead.

Adam looked around to find the key of the cell and found it on the floor just in front of the door. He picked it up and unlocked the cell. Sauli wasn't moving at all, he hoped he wasn't badly injured. Kneeling next to his lover, Adam noted that his chest was covered with bruises and that he had several wounds on his face; his nose had bled, he had a deep cut above one of his eyebrows and on his cheek, and his bottom lip was opened. He also had a wound on the side of the head that was still bleeding a bit. A good thing that Sauli was a vampire, because a human wouldn't survive to these injuries.

"Sauli…Sauli…wake up…" Adam said, shaking the blond vampire gently. He untied his hands and put them on his thighs.

After a few minutes, Sauli shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Adam helped him get out of the cell and joined Tommy.

"How did you beat him?" the blond vampire asked looking at the pile of aches on the floor.

"That's a really good question, actually…" Adam noted, looking at his slave.

Biting at his lower lip, Tommy looked back at his master; he knew he would have to tell him what he did. But he wondered how he would react when he would tell him that when he picked up the mushroom, it was to kill him...

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Adam, Sauli and Tommy were in the bedroom. Adam had sent George to the hospital; the injury on his head was too serious to be healed by vampire's saliva. The old man probably had a concussion, so it was better for him to be monitored by doctors. The two vampires were helping each other to clean and heal their wounds while the human was laying in the bed, thinking. Tommy hadn't said anything yet to his master; he didn't know how to explain what happened with Malcolm and why he decided to pick up that mushroom in the first place a few weeks ago. But when Adam was done with Sauli and turned to look at the human, Tommy knew he had to tell the truth.

"Boy…I think it's time for you to talk to me…" the vampire said, shifting to sit in front of his slave. "And I want to know the truth…"

Tommy nodded and glanced at Sauli who went to lay next to him. The blond vampire looked at him and gave him a comforting smile.

"It was a blue morel, Master…" the human finally informed after a few seconds of hesitation.

"A blue morel!? How did he know about that?" Sauli demanded, looking at Adam.

"I gave him permission to read the Reign of Upirs, so he could learn about our world," the vampire explained. "I thought that mushroom had disappeared…Where did you find it?"

"In the backyard, near the big fallen tree."

"How did you know what to do with it?"

"I read about it in a book that George gave me…I read something about how witches used the morel against bad spirits or demons. I tried to do the same…"

"And why did you want to use it?" Adam asked, suspiciously. He was wondering why his slave wanted to prepare a potion that could harm a vampire.

At this question, Tommy lowered his head; he was scared to tell the truth. He didn't want to be punished.

"Boy, answer me!" Adam ordered, gently but firmly.

"Well…Master…I…I didn't want to be here…So…I…I thought that maybe…Well…I wanted to find a way to escape…And you, Master…you are so strong and fast…So…I thought it was a good solution…" Tommy confessed, having difficulty in finding his words.

"You are using past tense…That's not what you want anymore?!" the vampire asked, forgetting a moment that his slave wanted to hurt or kill him.

"Well…I'm not sure anymore…With the bonding, it's different…And living here, it's not as bad as I thought it was a few weeks ago…" the human explained, surprised that his master didn't seem to be too angry at him.

"Okay...It's good to know…" Adam said, not seeming to be happy at all. He was looking at his slave with disappointment. "But I don't know how I should react…You just confessed that you planned to hurt me…I don't know which punishment you deserve for that betrayal…"

The vampire turned his head and looked away. He knew that Tommy wasn't happy with him, but he had never thought that he would go that far. Adam had never seen a blue morel before and had never seen a vampire poisoned with one either. But seeing how Malcolm reacted to it after a few seconds, he found out how dangerous it was for vampires. And his slave had thought about using it against him. For sure, he needed to be punished severely. But Tommy also saved his life, as well as Sauli's. He didn't know what he should do; it was a delicate decision.

"Boy, I need to take some time to think about what to do with you and which punishment is more appropriate for what you've done," Adam informed, standing up. "It's getting late and we are all exhausted," he added, smiling lightly when he noted that Sauli was asleep. "We'll talk about it tonight."

Tommy knew that the vampire was very angry; but at least, he was in control. Before he decided to tell him about the morel, he was sure that Adam was going to beat him up before he had finished talking. But seeing how his master was disappointed was worse than being hurt physically. Now, Tommy was scared to be rejected by him.

"Master…," the human began, carefully. "I know you are angry, but may I sleep with you?" he demanded, keeping his head down.

"Yes, boy, I'm upset…But it never stopped me from having you in my bed before…And it's not gonna change today. Come on now, get under the sheets."

Tommy nodded and obeyed. He still regretted what he had done, even if it saved his life, but at least, he would sleep in the arms of his master. So he turned on his side, facing Adam and waited until the vampire open his arms to him after he had laid down between the two blond men. His head on his master's shoulder, Tommy closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly; he had a long day…

* * *

Adam had trouble sleeping; he was preoccupied about what to do with Tommy. He couldn't believe that his slave had thought about hurting him so he could to get away. The vampire was glad that he had finally decided to not use the morel against him. But just the idea of keeping the mushroom said a lot about the boy's state. Adam thought a lot about it in the last few days, and obviously, with what happened with the morel and Malcolm, the human wasn't happy with him. The bonding hid his real feelings, but without the bond, he should be able to know what was good for him and what he really wanted. In the beginning of the evening, when Tommy and Sauli began to move and wake up next to him, Adam had made his decision; things would have to change.

* * *

After they had got up and taken a shower, Tommy and the vampires went downstairs. While the human was eating his dinner, Adam talked with Sauli for a few minutes in the main hall. The blond vampire had to leave for the night, but at Adam's request, he would be back before the sunrise. So, when his lover was gone, Adam joined his slave in the kitchen and sat in front of him.

"Boy, we need to talk…"

Tommy swallowed the bite he had taken and nodded. He knew what was coming. Since they had fallen asleep, his master hadn't say anything about the morel and Malcolm, so he knew that he would have a discussion about it with Adam and was sure he wouldn't be able to stand up by himself after his punishment. He just hoped he would pass out quickly after the beginning of the beating.

"I want to ask you something, and I need you to tell me exactly what you think," the vampire said, looking really serious but not angry.

"Of course, Master…" Tommy responded, not knowing where Adam was going.

"If I'm giving you the choice, would you rather prefer staying here with me or leaving the mansion and never seeing me again?"

The human froze at the question. He kept his eyes on the vampire and was wondering if it was a test. He couldn't distinguish if Adam was serious or if he just wanted to know if he could trust his slave. With what Tommy did when he decided to pick the morel, he understood that the vampire would want to know if the human would betray him again.

"Hummm…Staying here!?" the blonde answered, hesitantly.

"Boy, I want to know the truth," Adam noted, when he realised that Tommy was telling him what he wanted to hear. "There's not a good or a wrong answer. I want you to tell me what you think."

"Well…With the bonding, I think I should stay here with you…" the human said after a few seconds of reflection.

"And if the bond is broken, what is your choice? You have to tell me what you really want…"

Tommy stayed silent for a while. Deep down inside, he wanted to leave, to be free. But, Adam was making him feel protected, safe and cared for. It always felt so good to be in his arms and the sex with him was amazing, even if he didn't want to admit it in the beginning. He knew those feelings were maybe coming from the bonding, but it was difficult to distinguish them from the reality. Like Adam said, if he broke the bond, it would probably be different.

"Master…I think I would like to be free, to live my own life…" Tommy confessed, shyly lowering his head.

"Do you just think that it may be what you want, or do you really want it?" Adam asked again, to be sure of his slave's answer.

"That's what I want…I want to leave…" the human said again, more confidently.

"Good…How are you feeling right now?" the vampire asked, standing up.

"Great…"

"Perfect…Come with me…"

Tommy was wondering what his master wanted, but decided to obey and follow him. First, he thought they would go downstairs, in the Dungeon, to be punished. But, surprisingly, they took the staircase to go upstairs, in the bedroom and in the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes," Adam demanded, unbuttoning his shirt.

Still in the dark about what was going on, Tommy undressed and went to stand on the carpet in the middle of the bathroom to wait for his master's instructions; the floor was too cold and his toes were freezing. Naked, the vampire went next to the bathtub and began to fill it with water.

"Mmm…You are so beautiful…" Adam admired, looking at his boy.

"Master…What's going on?" Tommy asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Come here," the vampire said, getting in the tub and giving Tommy his hand to help him get in as well. Adam sat in the water and pulled the human with him so he could sit in front of him. "Is it too cold or too hot?"

"No, it's perfect…"

"Good...Come here, lay down," the vampire demanded after he had turned off the water and laid back in the tub.

Tommy obeyed and leaned his back against his master's chest. Adam began caressing his stomach and giving him butterfly kisses on the neck. The blonde didn't know why he was receiving such treatment, but it felt really good. So he stopped thinking and just relax in the arms of the vampire. When Adam started slowly stroking his cock, Tommy began to moan with pleasure. After a while, he could feel the vampire's hard dick pressing against his lower back. But even if Adam was obviously excited as well, he kept his attention on the blonde. Without letting go of the boy's cock, he was gently licking and nibbling at his ears, caressing his thighs and his lower belly and lightly pinching his nipples. Tommy was moaning out loud and almost came several times. But each time, Adam released the pressure on his slave's member to prevent him from coming too fast.

"Only when I say you can…" the vampire murmured when he felt that the human was close again.

The blonde tried to sit up to move away from Adam's touches because he was too sensitive, but the vampire held him firmly against him.

"Shhhh…Just enjoy the pleasure," he whispered, laughing lightly.

The vampire kept teasing his boy for a while and when he felt that he was doing well enough to deserve to come, he stroked Tommy's dick until he had spasms.

"Come on, boy…You can come…"

These words pushed the blonde over the edge; he came hard on Adam's hand and in the water. Coming back from his high, he suddenly realised a light pinch on his neck; the vampire had bit him and was sucking his blood.

"Master…Master…stop…" Tommy said, panicked.

"Boy, what's going on?" Adam asked after he had removed his fangs.

"The morel…in my blood…"

"Don't worry…The blue morel's effects last less than 12 hours in the blood…" the vampire explained, after he had healed the small holes on the boy's neck.

Tommy didn't know this information; he hadn't read anything about that part. So, it was a good thing that Malcolm didn't wait too long to drink his blood.

They both stayed in the bathtub for a few minutes; Adam kept caressing his slave and washed him. When they were done, the vampire took Tommy into their bedroom and made him lay down in the bed. Adam walked to the other side and joined him under the sheets. He moved closer and spooned him, rubbing his still hard cock a few times against the boy's ass.

Tommy was half-asleep, the huge orgasm followed by his master's soothing touches made him completely relaxed. But when he felt a finger running around his hole, he moaned lightly and stopped thinking about sleeping.

"I want to make you feel good again, boy," Adam murmured in the human's ear.

The blonde just nodded and shifted to give the vampire a better access. Smiling, Adam reached for a tube of lube on the night stand and poured some on two of his fingers. He put his digits back around the boy's entrance and slowly pushed one inside. Noting no resistance, the vampire pushed a second one and began thrusting into the tigh hole. When he felt that Tommy's ass was well opened and well lubed, he removed his fingers and replaced them by his cock.

"Ahhh…" the human gasped, feeling suddenly stretched.

"You're doing well, boy…Just relax and keep breathing…" Adam said, slowly entering his slave.

When he was balls deep in the boy's tigh heat, the vampire stopped moving a few minutes to give Tommy the time to adjust. He used that moment, to caress his tights, his stomach, and his half hard dick, and to take a few tiny bites on his neck. When the boy began, impatient, to push him himself on his cock, Adam started to move again. He wanted to make it last as long as possible, so he kept a slow rhythm, always making sure he was rubbing against the blonde's prostate. By the sounds escaping from Tommy's lips, he knew he was making him feel really good. After about an hour, when he felt that he couldn't last any longer, Adam bit the human on the neck and came deep inside of him while sucking his warm and tasty blood. Feeling the cold sperm, Tommy came as well. After a few seconds, the vampire removed his fangs and healed the wounds. He stood up and went to the bathroom, cleaned himself with a wash cloth and came back in the bedroom to do the same to his slave.

"Are you okay, boy?" Adam asked when he noted that the blonde hadn't moved.

"Yes, Master…I'm just tired…" he explained, yawning.

Smiling, the vampire put the cloth on the night stand and came back to the bed. He made sure that Tommy was well covered before wrapping an arm around his small waist and pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the human's heart beat.

Tommy was slowly falling asleep as well; the pleasure Adam gave him totally exhausted him. Yes, the sex had been amazing and the feeling of being in the vampire's arms was still good, but something felt different. The blonde couldn't put the finger on what was going wrong and decided to forget about it; he just wanted to get some rest.

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tommy woke up in the middle of the day when he felt Adam moving and getting out of the bed.

"After what you told me, I thought you made your decision…" a familiar voice said.

Opening his eyes, he found Sauli standing on the other side of the bed, looking questioningly at the other vampire.

"Boy, go back to sleep," Adam said when he noted that his slave was awake. "I need to have a word with Sauli…I'll be back in a minute…"

He gently took the blond vampire's hand and led him into the bathroom before closing the door behind them.

Wondering what was going on, Tommy sat up and stayed still. He tried to catch the vampires' conversation but couldn't hear anything. With their excellent hearing, they didn't need to talk out loud if they wanted to hear each other; a simple whisper was enough for them. So, shrugging, he laid back down and covered himself with the blankets. The vampires came back out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

"Sauli is going to sleep with us," Adam announced, getting under the sheets next to his slave. "But he's going to lay on the other side, so I can have both of you next to me."

Tommy nodded and cuddled against his master. Usually, when the blond vampire was attracting Adam's attention, the human felt insecure. But today, it was different. He didn't care about the other man's presence, as long as he wasn't sleeping away from his master.

* * *

When Tommy woke up again at the end of the afternoon, he was alone in the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he noted that someone, probably Adam, had put a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his shoes on a chair next to the night stand. It was weird, because since the vampire gave him his birthday presents, the boy was allowed to pick the clothes he wanted to wear. Why did Adam want him to wear those today? He was lost in his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Guessing it was his master, he stood up and went to get in when he came face to face with Sauli.

"Hey, Tommy…" the vampire said, smiling as usual.

"Where's Adam?" Tommy asked, looking quickly behind the vampire.

"He's downstairs…He had stuff he wanted to take care of…" Sauli explained, grabbing a hoody from Adam's wardrobe. "He wants you to go see him when you're ready…" the vampire added, before leaving the room.

Tommy walked back to the bed and got dressed. He was so different now; he was standing naked in front of Sauli and he didn't care. A few weeks ago, he would have been so uncomfortable; he probably would have run back to the bed to cover himself with the sheet. Thinking about it and smiling lightly, he finished putting his sneakers on and headed downstairs.

Looking for Adam in the kitchen, Tommy was surprise to find George sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand and a newspaper in the other one.

"George! When did you get back?" the blonde asked happily, sitting on the chair facing the old man.

"A few hours ago…Sauli picked me up at the hospital…" the butler explained between two sips of his tea.

"And…Are you going to be okay?" Tommy asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, don't worry! I just need to take it easy during the next week…"

"Cool!"

"If you're hungry, there's a pizza in the oven. Sauli didn't want me to cook, so we stopped at the restaurant to buy food…"

Smiling, Tommy stood up quickly and almost ran to the oven. He opened it and, using a washcloth so he wouldn't burn his hands, he took the pizza out and put in on a counter. It smelt so good, and looking at the melting cheese, he hungrily licked his lips. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten a pizza or any other fast food. At the mansion, George was always cooking healthy food.

"Mmmm…It looks so yummy!" Tommy exclaimed, serving himself a big slice of pizza.

He took a plate and went to sit back in front of the old man. When he was done with his pizza, he realised he had completely forgotten about Adam; he was supposed to go see him. Walking to the sink to wash his hands and put his dishes in the dishwasher, Tommy hoped the vampire wouldn't be angry at him.

"George, do you know where Adam is?" the boy asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"In his office, I guess…"

The blonde nodded and quickly left the kitchen. He was in front of Adam's office and was going to knock at the door when the vampire told him to come in. Tommy entered into the room and wasn't surprise to find his master sitting behind his desk, his computer in front of him.

"Boy, why did it take you so long to come to see me?" Adam asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Sauli told me you've been awake for a while now…"

"I was looking for you and I found George in the kitchen," Tommy began, lowering his head. He knew the vampire wouldn't be happy. "So, I took the time to talk with him and to have dinner…" he added, standing just in front of the desk. " I'm sorry, Master…"

"Bah…It doesn't matter…" Adam assured, standing up and walking toward the couch. "Come here," he said, patting the cushion next to him.

Tommy obeyed and sat near his master. He wasn't used to sitting on the sofa with the vampire; he usually was kneeling on the floor, at his feet.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Adam asked, looking serious. "When I demanded you if you wanted to stay here or leave me?"

Tommy looked at the vampire and nodded. Of course he remembered; it was a weird discussion and he still didn't understand what it was about.

"You said that if I broke the bond, you would choose to leave…Did you change your mind?"

The blonde looked at Adam for a moment and decided to be honest again.

"No, I'm still going to choose to leave…" Tommy affirmed, hoping the vampire would be as cool as he was the first time they talked about it.

"Okay…Put your leg on my knees," Adam demanded, pointing at the ankle with the monitor.

The boy did as he was told. He wondered what was going on when the vampire picked up a key from the pocket of his shirt and unlocked the ankle monitor to remove it.

"Now, come with me, boy," Adam said, standing up and walking toward the door.

Tommy followed his master into the corridor, the main hall and the front door. When the vampire stopped, the human noted a grey backpack and a black suitcase on the carpet of the main entrance.

"Master, what's going on?" the blonde asked, a bit worried.

"You can leave now, if you want….I'm freeing you," Adam explained, not looking very happy about the situation. He was trying to avoid Tommy's eyes contact and seemed to be nervous.

"What!? Master, what are you talking about!?" Tommy felt totally lost. He didn't understand what was going on.

"I made my decision. I want you to go…It's the choice you made yourself, isn't it?"

"Are you sure, Master?" the blonde asked, wanting to be certain that it wasn't just a joke.

"Yes, Tommy…you're free…" the vampire nodded, crossing his arms on his chest.

When the blonde heard Adam pronouncing his name, it felt weird. He was always calling him 'boy'. When he used 'Tommy' it was usually when he was really mad at him or to make him pay attention.

"Why Master? You told me that I wouldn't leave your place…That you would keep me…Did I disappoint you?"

"No, Tommy…you didn't disappoint me. I just don't think that the best life for you is with me. And you better go before I change my mind…"

The boy heard footsteps and saw George and Sauli getting closer. He walked to meet them and hugged the old man; he would miss him.

"You're a good person, Tommy Joe…Just stay this way…" the butler said, pushing the blonde away from him, obviously uncomfortable about showing affection in public.

Tommy nodded and turned to smile at Sauli. The vampire gently grabbed him by an arm and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be careful…We won't be there to protect you anymore…" the vampire noted, smiling.

The boy came back to stand in front of Adam and shyly looked at him; he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"These two bags are yours. I put your clothes and other stuff in them," the vampire said, pointing at the bags on the floor. "And I think this is yours…" he added, handing the human his wallet.

Tommy took it and looked inside to verify if something was missing. He was surprise to find 500$ and a credit card with his name on it.

"It's your name but it's my account. You can use it as you want. And I promise you that I won't use it to find you. I just want to help you," the vampire explained, noticing the questionable look on the boy's face. "There's a cab outside, you just have to tell the driver where you want to go. And I already paid him a good amount of money."

"Master…" Tommy murmured, feeling worried about leaving the vampire.

"You don't have to call me like that anymore. You're not my slave anymore…"

"And what about the bonding?"

"I already broke it. You're totally free, now," Adam said to reassure the boy. "Come here," he added, pulling the human against him and kissing him on the lips and on the forehead.

Tommy surrendered a last time to the vampire and stayed in his arms for a while. When Adam pushed him away, he felt empty, like he had lost something.

"So, I guess it's time to go…" the blonde said, grabbing the bags and looking one last time at the three men who had shared his live in the last few months.

Adam opened the door for him and signed to the driver.

"Bye," Tommy said, stepping outside.

"Goodbye Tommy," George and Sauli said at the same time.

"Boy, please, take care of yourself…" Adam demanded, looking worried.

Tommy nodded and walked to the cab. The driver put his bags in the trunk while the blonde opened the backdoor. He gave a last glance toward the mansion, and, sighing, he sat inside before closing the door. The cab left a few seconds later.

* * *

The cab was now in the middle of a big city after a drive of a few hours. Tommy had decided that he wanted to have a new life. A new town, a new place and meeting new people. When he would find a place where he feels safe, he would take a look at the newspapers and on the Internet to know if his mother was looking for him. He was sure she had probably searched for a few days after he had disappeared, but she had abandoned them with the pressure of her husband who hated him. And he didn't think that he would miss them. He had a few friends but they were replaceable. So he was ready to start over.

His forehead on the window, Tommy looked at the people, the cars and the buildings that were going to become his new environment. He couldn't stop thinking about Adam and if, one day, he would see him again.

* * *

Even a few minutes after Tommy's departure, Adam was still standing in the doorway, looking outside by the window. He thought he had made a good decision, but it was difficult to accept it. He had never connected that way with a slave before, and he was scared that he would never feel like that again.

"Adam, are you okay?" Sauli asked, letting a hand run over his lover's back.

"Yea, sorry…" the vampire assured, coming back from his thoughts.

"I can't believe you let him go for real…Do you love him?" the blonde demanded, curious.

"I think I do…Well as much as a vampire can love a human…"

Suddenly, Adam just realised what he had said. He looked at Sauli, worried about his reaction.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Adam, it's okay, don't worry; I always knew you had feelings for him. And you know that I'm not the jealous type."

Smiling, Adam gently grabbed Sauli's hand and placed a light kiss on in his palm.

"I love you, Sauli…"

"I love you, too…"

The blonde made one step closer and kissed his lover who responded quickly. They kept kissing with passion for a while before deciding to finish this in the bedroom.

"Did you tell Tommy about how and when you broke the bond?" Sauli asked, climbing the staircase.

"No, I didn't. I thought it wasn't needed."

"So, he left without knowing that the moment you removed your mark from his neck, the process to break the bond had begun."

Entering into the bedroom, Adam shook his head.

"And he didn't know that when you left, it was my blood that I gave him to totally break the bond."

"No, he didn't. We never talked about how the bond can be destroyed."

"It means that Tommy left without knowing that it had been days since the link between both of you had disappeared," Sauli noted, taking his t-shirt off. "He didn't know that what he felt was real?"

"Exactly…" Adam said, undressing as well.

Shaking his head and pointing at his lover like he was reprimanded him, Sauli laid down on the bed, followed quickly by the other vampire.

Later, while Sauli was sleeping after they had made love for a few hours, Adam thought about Tommy. He didn't know why, but he was sure that one day he would see him again.

THE END

* * *

*****Please leave a comment*****


End file.
